


Guía para recuperar a tu ex

by LuminousTrace



Series: Guías e Instrucciones [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Guías e Instrucciones, Humor, Hurt Georg, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousTrace/pseuds/LuminousTrace
Summary: Gustav, con la ayuda de los gemelos Kaulitz, intenta recuperar a su resentida ex pareja: Georg.“No es tarea fácil”





	1. Pide (exige) la ayuda.

**Author's Note:**

> La segunda parte de Guía para olvidar a tu ex

 

****

**“No importa qué o cómo ayuden, la labor esencial es obedecer sin rechistar a los Kaulitz”**

Sus ojos estaban rojos, tras dos días de no parar de llorar, había decidido que era hora de escapar de las garras de su suave cama, porque, según su hermana, era de muy mal gusto que un hombre adulto no se levante ni para prender las luces. Él, negándose a abandonar sus sábanas de algodón había mandado a la mierda a su hermana, sobraba decir que Franziska estaba más que molesta, y eso a Gustav no le podía importar menos, tomarle importancia a lo que alguna vez le había dicho la rubia, había acarreado su ruina; y no pretendía obedecerle, ¡además solo era su hermana mayor por 3 años!

Pero, quisiera o no, debía levantarse, ir a ducharse, e iniciar una vida —lo más semejante posible— normal. Su brazo estaba bien ya, aunque no había ido al chequeo obligatorio y solo se había aplicado las pomadas. Sin embargo, el dolor físico no era nada comparado al de su corazón, ¡extrañaba mucho a Georg! Y no concebía la idea de que su querido ex novio lo haya olvidado, ¿cómo el castaño sí, y él no? Sacudió la cabeza, eso había sido muy egoísta, pues él mismo sabía cuánto había hecho sufrir a Georg, y que él se merecía el doble de sufrimiento.

Karma, Schäfer.

Se puso de pie lánguidamente, caminando tan despacio y con cuidado de no caerse, que parecía pisar clavos. Odiaba sentirse flojo, pero nada podía hacer con ello. La puerta de su habitación fue sacudida con fuerza, no hubo razón para preguntar o gritar quién quería pasar a su desordenada habitación; así que un poco más rápido cambió la dirección de sus pasos y fue a la puerta.

—¡Gustav Schäfer! —la voz aguda de su madre llegó a sus oídos como un relámpago.

Abrió los ojos como platos, sus lentes estaban perdidos en algún lugar de su mesa, y su astigmatismo le hacía ver la figura borrosa de la mujer rubia, pero sabía que era su progenitora, si bien no la había visto gran parte de su infancia, verla —corrección—, escucharla tan preocupada y enojada le sacó de su depresión.

—Mamá… —saludó nervioso, buscando enfocar en alguna parte su vista borrosa. «Jodido Karma» se quejó en sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —sonrió lo más convincente posible.

—Franziska me dijo que no has salido de la habitación por largos días —su madre abrió la habitación y al encender la luz encontró un caos completo—. No te puedes deprimir por no haber entrado a una banda, ¿y ese proyecto que tenías con tus amigos? ¡Aún es posible! —Ángela era su nombre, y… era un ángel, Gustav bajó la mirada, ya no tenía amigos, ni novio. Estaba solo, sucio y siendo escrutado por la mirada compasiva de su progenitora. Gustav odiaba que le tengan compasión, él no la necesitaba.

Lo que él necesitaba era un baño y a Georg.

Sus ojos partían el suelo limpio, su madre, sin pedir permiso se adentró al cuarto, buscó un lugar con sus delicadas manos y se sentó en lo que anteriormente era su cama, que ahora parecía un nido de ratas. Gustav se sonrojó pues su madre tenía una de sus medias sucias entre sus manos.

—No toques eso…

—¿Por qué no has dejado que los empleados vengan a limpiar? —su madre hablaba con un tipo de dulzura que no era perteneciente a ella del todo, ¿sería que se preparaba para soltar los improperios que diría después? Sí, debía ser eso—. Gustav, puedes confiar en mí.

«No madre, no puedo» pensó, con el cuerpo flojo otra vez y las lágrimas en sus ojos, a punto de desbordarse. «No puedo, aunque quiero» La última vez que había confiado en su madre había sido al decirle que era gay y que quería a su mejor amigo (Georg, en esos tiempos bellos) de una nueva manera, ella lo había “delatado” con su padre, y se había ganado una de las peores golpizas de su vida. No olvidaría lo que confiar en su madre significaba, por más disculpas o nuevas formas de hablar. Él no era de disculpar tales cosas.

—Vete de mi habitación. —exigió.

—No, me preocupo por ti, cariño, dime por favor, si es por la banda, los contactos de tu padre pueden hacer algo, no sé, ¿un contrato con un disquera? ¿Te gustaría eso? —Gustav sonrió bajo, esa actitud era tan típica en su madre, saldar con cosas materiales lo que no le había dado en apoyo moral. ¿No podía hacer algo como abrazarlo? Decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que la esperanza era lo último que se pierde, que Georg estaría con él otra vez…

Pequeñas gotas cristalinas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas rojas, por cada mención de su madre para con la banda, él se quería tirar por la ventana, ¿cómo explicar que por esa cosa tan vana había dejado ir a su felicidad?—. No es por eso, ¡no digas que es por la banda! ¡Ve y dile a Franziska que te cuente todo! ¡Anda y dile que te cuente cómo mi vida se destruyó con esa propuesta! —sollozó. Su madre estaba de pie, muy cerca de él, sus ojos iguales chocaron por una fracción de segundo—. Solo déjame solo —pidió en medio del llanto.

—¿Qué le hicieron a mi bebé? —Gustav no se dio cuenta cuando las manos de su madre tomaron su rostro y luego rodearon su espalda, se mantuvo inmóvil, y dejó de llorar por un momento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su madre le había abrazo así, intentó separarse, pero su madre se apretó mucho más a su cuerpo—. No te dejaré solo, estoy de harta de eso. Ven… —Gustav abrazó también a su madre y en medio de las medias sucias, de las sábanas caídas, ambos se sentaron a tener una plática que por años no habían tenido. Gustav tenía mucho miedo, miedo a que algo se le saliera y su madre lo rechazara.

Lo importante era que la persona que menos creía iba a ayudar lo estaba haciendo, no importaba por cuanto, era él ahora, y sería siempre si el abrazo continuaba.

***

Dos días antes, con Georg:

—¡Mi niño! —su madre, una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, idénticos a los suyos, no tan alta como él y lo suficientemente delgada como para considerarla una mujer débil (cosa que en lo mínimo era). Sus delgados brazos apretaron el rostro cansado del castaño contra sus pequeños pechos. Georg se empalagó con su perfume, el cual llenó sus fosas nasales, ese era su olor favorito—. ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? ¿Estás bien? ¿Vomitaste mucho? —preguntó atropelladamente mientras sus labios le dejaban marcas carmesí por todo su rostro—. ¡No! No me lo digas —su madre miró sus maletas con una sonrisa—. ¡Hagen, mi bebé está en casa!  

Un hombre alto con las gafas puestas y su agenda en sus manos, bajó las escaleras y se reunió con las dos personas de ojos verdes.   

—Hola papá. —Georg se zafó del abrazo de su madre y le tendió la mano derecha a su padre, un alto alemán de cabello idéntico al suyo.

—Hijo, ¿qué tal el viaje? —preguntó su padre, soltando el agarre casi doloroso de la mano de su hijo—. Ya está lista tu habitación, voy a ayudarte con las maletas —espetó muy rápido y serio a la vez.

Georg bajó la mirada, ¿así se recibía a un hijo que no veía en años? Bufó, así era su padre: el frío oftalmólogo de la familia; mientras que su madre era la obstetra más feliz de la tierra… Polos opuestos se atraen.

—Bienvenido a casa, Georg... —susurró su padre, tan bajo que fue inaudible para su madre, pero tan claro que llego al corazón dolido del castaño, quien sonrió automáticamente.

***

— _¡Biiiill! ¡Biiill!_ —agudos lloriqueos de escucharon desde la habitación de los gemelos Kaulitz, el mayor gritaba por su hermano y este en el baño, trataba de llegar lo más pronto posible a él.

—Tom, ¡¿qué paso?! —gritó exaltado el menor, adentrándose con pasos rápidos hasta el de rastas.

—¡Bill, no puedo creer que se haya ido! —lloriqueó Tom, Bill bajó las cejas y desencajó la mandíbula—. ¿Qué?, es mi mejor amigo, lo extraño —curvó su labio inferior hacia afuera. Bill le sonrió.

—Yo también lo extraño —susurró contra su oído—. Debemos ir a verlo —ambos se miraron con una sonrisa idéntica, a Tom le brillaron los ojos tanto o más que a Bill.

***

Gustav tomo uno de los autobuses que lo llevaría a casa de los gemelos, el trayecto fue pesado, pues era la hora punta y todos, desde escolares hasta personas mayores, abordaban el transporte barato. Los Kaulitz vivían en un barrio tranquilo, en la mayoría de departamentos ocupados habitaban gente destinada a la soledad. Gustav se preguntaba cuánto le costaría un departamento ahí. Pero había otra pequeña parte en la que vivían familias abarrotadas de niños, y a veces,  el llanto de los más pequeños, era fastidioso. Pero si había algo que le encantaba al rubio de la casa de los gemelos, era que siempre se podía llegar a dónde quisiera, pues el lugar era céntrico.

Vio con pesadez el pequeño aviso colgado al lado del intercomunicador; "sin servicio", decía, al igual que el ascensor. Gruñó mientras miraba las escaleras, cinco pisos que parecían diez.

«En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!», pensó Gustav.

Abrió la boca grandemente, tomando grande bocanadas de aire, sus piernas temblaban, sus pies parecían pedir auxilio, ¡eso no era sano! Subir tantos pisos no debería ser bueno para su salud, él era fuerte, pero sus piernas muy débiles. Suspiró, listo para subir el segundo escalón, porque sí, Gustav solo había subido un escalón, ¡pero qué escalón, eh!

Y media hora después, con el corazón en la boca, Gustav daba pequeños toques a la puerta de roble. Mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, sus lentes estaban empañados, pues hasta sus parpados parecían haber sudado. Dio otros tres golpes y nadie abría, pero sabía que había alguien dentro, así como también sabía que ya lo habían visto, la sombra bajo la rendija de la puerta se lo decía.

—Si eres un repartidor de pizza toca tres veces, si eres un asesino, lárgate que tengo una pistola... —gritó Tom.

—Sí, justo en los pantalones —carcajeó mucho más fuerte Bill.

—Cállate Bill, estoy siendo serio —Gustav rodó lo ojos—. Bien,  si eres Georg, toca muchas veces; si eres Gustav lárgate que no te queremos ver,  rubio estúpido —el muchacho de anteojos volvió a rodar los ojos y tocó tres veces—. ¡Bill! La pizza ya llegó —y Tom le abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, esta cayó al notar que a quien tenía en frente era a su viejo amigo y no al repartidor con cuatro cajas de pizza. Tom cerró la puerta tan fuerte como la había abierto.

—¿Las pizzas? —preguntó Bill, sonriéndole al rostro enojado de su hermano

—No son pizzas, Bill; es Gustav, y yo no pienso hablar con él —respondió, esta vez muy serio—. No le abras Bill, él no merece nada.

—¡Cállate, Tom! —gritó Gustav, desde afuera un poco cansado de escuchar el desdén con el que el de rastas de refería al decir su nombre.

—¡No hagas callar a mi hermano, Schäfer! —gritó Bill, uniéndose como siempre a su gemelo.

—Dile a tu hermano que me debe una nariz, me tiró la puerta en plena nariz y está ¡¿sangrando?! —Gustav se tocó la nariz y notó el pequeño hilo de líquido bermellón cayendo lentamente de una de sus fosas nasales, pegó un bote e intentó parar la sangre—. ¡Estúpidos! Ábranme, ¡moriré desangrado! —gritó mucho más fuerte.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí; y torpes como ellos mismos fueron a abrir la puerta, encontrando el rostro de Gustav bañado de sangre, Tom se quitó la gran polera y se la tendió, Gustav no se fijó mucho en eso y la puso en su nariz—. ¡Oh Gusti! No fue mi intención, lo siento, lo siento. —suplicó Tom.

—No te hagas el inocente, tú quisiste hacerlo —gruñó Gustav,  apretando la tela contra su nariz—. Si me la rompiste te cortare los huevos —volvió a amenazar el rubio.

Bill daba giros sobre sus pies, odiaba la sangre, y ver tanta lo estaba mareando, corrió detrás de su hermano, dejando que lo protegiera—. Sa-sangre... —murmuró tartamudeando—. Tomi, sangre —Bill quería vomitar, toda la prenda nívea de su hermano estaba llena de sangre. Tom seguía disculpándose, y él no aguantó más y fue al baño.

Gustav y Tom miraron incrédulos como las rápidas y largas piernas de Bill corrían hasta el cuarto de baño.

—-¿Qué le picó? —Gustav ya había parado de sangrar y le entregó la prenda ensangrentada a su amigo, el que la tomó sin asco alguno.

—No le gusta la sangre —explicó Tom—. Recuéstate y levanta la mano izquierda —Gustav obedeció—. Así, muy bien —le sonrió Tom, mirando con nerviosismo la puerta cerrada del baño—. Y... Te odio Gustav —el aludido cerró los ojos, su nariz le latía y sabía que Tom no hablaba en serio.

Bill salió del baño, pálido por la labor que vomitar sin querer requería, odiaba hacerlo, no sabía cómo algunas personas se inducían el vómito, era asqueroso y le hacía sentir que había desayunado por las puras. En su mente se decía que comería mucho cuando las pizzas llegaran.

—Bill, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Gustav, preocupado tras ver el blanco de sus mejillas—. Pareces un pañuelo blanco.

—Cierra la boca Schäfer, ¿a qué viniste? —escupió Bill, observando a su gemelo traer un vaso con agua, se lo recibió dándoles las gracias en un ademán.

—Quiero que me ayuden —así, sin peros, sin fundamentos o sin sangre en la cara, Gustav exigió la ayuda de los Kaulitz; Tom abrió la boca en una perfecta “o”, mientras Bill escupía el agua sobre el mueble—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me pueden ayudar? —cuestionó Gustav, encorvándose un poco para fijarse en la mirada atónita de los dos hermanos.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Qué tienes en la cabeza! 

Exclamaron los dos, al mismo tiempo, con la misma indignación.

—¿Por qué se enfadan? Si no les dije en qué quiero que me ayuden —sonrió Gustav, los gemelos dejaron de estar a la defensiva—. Escúchenme —pidió.

—¿Quieres dinero? A ti eso te sobra, Gustav, ¿quieres un amorío a quién hacer sufrir como a Georg? Eso no te lo daremos ni muertos —escupió Tom por los dos, Bill asintió con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero que me ayuden a recuperar a Georg… —Gustav cerró los ojos, pues los dos se había puesto frente a él—. ¡No me golpeen! —medio gritó, cuando sintió muy cerca de él los dos cuerpos gigantes.

Tom y Bill lo miraron desde arriba, ambos suspiraron, ¿deberían hacer eso? ¿Sería bueno que ayudaran a Gustav a recuperar a Georg, sabiendo que este último había sufrido mucho olvidándolo? Bill fue quien negó con la cabeza.

—No. —farfulló Tom—. Sería como traicionar a Georg, y yo no haré eso, estoy seguro que Bill tampoco, ¿verdad? —Tom miró a su hermano, quien no respondió a su pregunta—. ¿Verdad Bill? —volvió a preguntar con retintín.

—Tom, debemos ayudarle —sonrió Bill y a Gustav le brillaron los ojos.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —gritó Tom, reclamando la mirada de su hermano, pues estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared—. Yo no ayudaré a este idiota.

—Oye, mira quién habla de idiotas —escupió Gustav con ironía—. ¿Me ayudarán?

—Claro que sí, Gustav, va haciendo tus maletas, saca tres boletos a Berlín, nos llamas y quedamos en cuantas horas nos reunimos en el aeropuerto, ¿está bien? —Tom tenía una mueca de indignación impresa en su rostro—. Y Tom, llama a mamá, nos quedaremos en Berlín un buen tiempo.

Gustav agradeció torpemente y como si tuviese petardos en el trasero, corrió a cumplir el pedido del menor de los Kaulitz.

—Exijo saber el porqué de tu actitud, ¡ahora! —reclamó Tom—. Georg nos golpeará si se entera que ayudamos a su ex.

—Tengo un plan.

Bill besó a su hermano, calmando con caricias en la espalda los nervios de este, Tom un poco menos dudoso, fue a llamar a su madre, quien gustosa por la noticia quedó en alistar la habitación doble de sus hijos. Gustav llamó a los gemelos, avisándoles que ya estaba en el aeropuerto, que fueran lo más rápido posible.


	2. Reconoce los errores

**“Por tú culpa, por tú culpa y ¡porque tú la jodiste!”**

Viajar con los Kaulitz no era fácil. En primer lugar por los mareos del menor, Tom era más fuerte en esas situaciones, pero Bill... ¡Cuánto había sufrido Gustav! El moreno comía y comía durante el vuelo, igual que su hermano, pero el primero en padecer “el mal de altura” era el menor, y como Tom dormía, sin prestarle atención a su hermano, Gustav, con los auriculares, ayudaba a sostener el largo cabello azabache de su amigo, mientras este vaciaba su estómago.

Y cuando al fin llegaron, el rubio quería besar el suelo y gritar «¡Tierra, al fin tierra!»; pero cuando hubo notado que había perdido a Tom, sus ideas descabelladas se mezclaron entre los gritos de Bill, el cual no paraba de reclamar la presencia de su hermano.

—Señorita disculpe... —había llamado con voz preocupada, a la aeromoza que les daba la bienvenida a Berlín con una sonrisa—. Tengo un problema. —Gustav había estado sudando de los nervios, mientras que Bill le decía a la gente que veía si habían visto a un "alto jovenzuelo de ojos iguales a los suyos, con las rastas largas sueltas sobre los hombros y extremadamente lindo".

—Pérdida de equipaje, reclamos por ahí —dijo la mujer, sonriéndole mientras señalaba un pequeño cuarto al final.

—No, no perdí equipaje —«si hubiese sido así, estaría encantado». Quería decir—. He perdido a alguien.

—El avión está desocupado, si es un niño, pase a seguridad, iré a revisar, por favor, mantenga la calma —la mujer delgada se adentró hasta el corredor, mirando con nerviosismo las tabletas de los pasajeros.

Gustav estaba en un dilema, ¿se podía considerar a un chico de 19 años, como un niño? Si eran como Tom, sí; jaló a Bill y lo llevó hasta seguridad, ellos debían saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué edad tiene el desaparecido? —preguntó el alto policía, sin apartar la mirada de su libreta, Gustav se preguntaba si de verdad lo estaba ayudando o solo “calmando”

—Tiene 19 —contestó un poco más relajado—, estaba con nosotros hasta que fui a recoger el equipaje y después solo vi a Bill —cerró los ojos, escatimando las posibilidades de posible secuestro.

—¿Dónde está ese tal Bill? —preguntó el oficial levantando la mirada, Gustav miró sus pequeños ojos, y luego volteó, Bill estaba un poco más lejos, muchos pasos lejos.

—¡Bill Kaulitz! —gritó Gustav, con la vena de la frente latiéndole; Bill corrió hasta el mayor con mucha rapidez—. Es él, oficial —la mano fría del rubio se sujetó con mucha fuerza alrededor del delgado brazo del moreno, causando que un gemido de dolor saliera de sus labios—, es su gemelo —sonrió Gustav, haciendo callar a Bill.

El oficial miró sobre ellos, y pese a ser más bajo que Bill, su mirada intimidaba en mayoría a este; el hombre tomó la radio que colgaba justo al lado de su arma de fuego—. Joven de 19 años, altura: rozando los dos metros, delgado, tez blanca, ojos negros; porte de marica —dijo automático.

Bill se crispó, e hizo que el fuerte agarre de Gustav se soltara; avanzó hasta el hombre de seguridad y miró con desagrado su grasiento y mal afeitado bigote; inhalando aire; Gustav sabía el porqué de su cabreo, lo había llamado “marica”, solo por su forma de ser; incluso él estaba molesto ¿cómo la gente podía ser tan prejuiciosa? Bill hundía las uñas en las palmas—. ¡Óigame! —gritó y Gustav dejó que Bill defendiera sus derechos—. ¡¿Por qué dijo “ojos negros”?! ¿Acaso no ve el bello caramelo de mi mirada? ¡Se notan a metros de distancia! —Gustav abrió la boca hasta casi chocar su quijada con el suelo—. Está ciego, además mi hermano no es así. —Bill se cruzó de manos inclinando la cadera hacia la derecha, mirando como una diva hace, al oficial.

Gustav gruñó, ¿se molestó por qué le dijeron que tenía ojos negros? Si pudiese ser un meme de esos de Facebook, sería el de “Are you fucking kidding me?” Esa mañana iba a ser muy larga. Dejó que Bill peleara con el miembro de seguridad, mientras que buscaba con la mirada a la aeromoza que los había recibido; la encontró con un joven, hablando animadamente, gruñó dirigiéndose hasta ella, dispuesto a gritarle, ¡él estaba cansado! Y de no haber sido por Tom, estaría muy bien en su cama de hotel.

—¡Gusti! —Bill apareció en su espalda, con la mano en la cabeza—. Ese oficial se rectificó y dijo que mis ojos eran hermosos, ¿encontraste a Tom? —preguntó.

—¿Encontrarme dónde? —Tom usaba gafas de sol, y tenía entre manos una bebida, abrazó a su hermano por los hombros, y quiso hacer lo mismo con su amigo rubio, pero este estaba tomando un color verde—. ¿Te sientes bien, Gustav? —preguntó, bebiendo un poco de la lata.

Gustav cerró los ojos, empezó a contar hasta diez, y finalmente abrió los ojos; encontrando dos ojos gemelos mirándolo, respiró hondo, buscando la calma, después de todo, él no podía molestarse con los Kaulitz. Aunque lo estaba, no debía demostrarlo… No, no.

—¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?! —gritó enardecido. Tom se ocultó tras su hermano—. ¡Creí que te habían secuestrado! Quizás y estaban vendiendo tus órganos en el mercado negro; yo estaba preparando tu velorio, oh joder, yo no merezco esto, ¿cómo Georg los aguantó? —suspiró luego de eso. Bill tenía una mueca de culpa en su rostro y Tom una de indignación.

—¡Eres tan colérico! —escupió el de rastas—. Yo no entiendo cómo Georg te aguantó tantos años; merece a alguien mejor —Tom tomó su maleta de mano y fue hasta el taxi que había estado contratando—, vamos Bill.

Bill miró a Gustav y miró a su hermano, ambos tenían fuego en la mirada y él estaba en medio; Gustav no quería que se fueran, pero había algo en su orgullo que impedía que lo dijera; su hermano en cambio estaba cabreado, lo sabía porque tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos, los ojos rasgados con el brillo especial de la furia, y por la posición en la que encontraba o pretendía golpear a Gustav o irse corriendo. Y Bill, siendo la única persona que entendía a Tom del todo, apostaba por la segunda; sujetó el brazo de su hermano y le dio una de esas miradas que dicen: «No aquí», y Tom pareció entenderlo, pero seguía enojado, el moreno siguió a su hermano a muchos metros de distancia, dejando a un Gustav en medio de toda la muchedumbre.

Cuando los Kaulitz llegaron, Simone no estaba, pero había dejado una nota indicando que su habitación estaba lista, que había cena del día anterior en el microondas, y que si querían algo que la llamaran.

Hogar, dulce hogar gemelos.

Bill fue el primero en su habitación, Tom estaba enojado y fue a fumar en el balcón de la habitación de su madre, fijándose en el paisaje verde que tenía frente a él, tenían un gran jardín, en el fondo había una pequeña casita de juego, y todo estaba lleno de flores coloridas, con pequeños árboles en cada esquina, dejando sombra a quien se pusiese debajo de sus tupidas hojas, algunas estaba en el terreno cubierto por el pasto, otras volaban hasta chocar con su nariz, aire puro mezclado el humo del cigarro, y cuando se acabó, la magia voló como el céfiro de la mañana cálida.

Tom fue hasta su habitación y encontró a Bill dormido sobre los cobertores con la ropa del viaje aún puesta y las maletas arrinconadas en la esquina de su habitación. Miró con dulzura a su gemelo y lo desvistió para que se pusiera más cómodo, abrigándolo con los cobertores, y dejando un beso de mariposa sobre su frente. Bill se revolvió y Tom empezó a desempacar, dejando sobre las mesas de noche dos de los libros que ambos leían antes de dormir. Guardó la cera de su rastas en el mismo lugar donde Bill pondría su maquillaje, y jugó unos pocos minutos con el barniz de uñas de su gemelo, pintarrajeándolas y luego despintándolas sin mucho cuidado sobre su ropa.

Y cuando hubo terminado, fue a tomar una ducha, al tiempo que Bill despertaba y le hacía compañía.

—Tomi, tenemos que ayudarlo… —susurró Bill, dejando que el agua medio fría despierte sus músculos dormidos—. Sabes que quieres hacerlo —Tom gruñó—, eres tan obstinado.

—Bill… Si Gustav no cambia, Georg no regresará con él, y sí logra hacerlo, ¿crees que Hagen vuelva  ser él mismo con Gustav? —Tom agregó un poco de champú sobre el cabello negro de su hermano, notando que las raíces rubias estaban empezando a crecer—. Quiero ayudarle, pero no creo que Gustav esté ayudando; no admite sus culpas, se enoja fácilmente y Georg… ¡cómo lo pudo aguantar!

—Porque lo quería —susurró Bill, con los ojos escociéndole porque la espuma de había caído sobre estos—. Debe cambiar…

Gustav tocó la puerta de la casa Kaulitz, preparando una disculpa semejante a un discurso; sabía que había hecho algo malo, aunque no sabía qué era ese algo, y era por ese “algo” que los gemelos —o solo Tom—, estaban molestos. Limpió sus gafas al descubrirlas borrosas. Continuó tocando mientras rememoraba su infancia mirando el jardín, muy en el fondo había una cabaña, pequeña y estaba más que seguro de que ya no cabía; en ese lugar reducido había conocido a los Kaulitz.

El viento chocó contra sus mejillas, y recordó cuando Georg le había tomado de la mano y dirigido directo hasta una gran casa, pues una nueva familia se había instalado. Gustav no había estado emocionado, pero cuando se fijó en la pequeña casita, fue él quien jaló a Georg hasta ella, y encontró a dos pequeños niños con los gestos idénticos, solo que uno tenía el cabello con pequeñas _serpiente_ s y el otro tenía el cabello muy azabache.

—Hola guapo —había saludado el chico de serpientes a Georg y este había reído. El castaño le había explicado que él ya los conocía, pues su madre lo había mandado a saludar a los nuevos vecinos; eran gemelos y sus nombres eran: Bill y Tom. Y vivían con su madre y padrastro.

Tiempo después, en su inocencia había dado su primer beso, a Georg, mientras los gemelos compartían uno también, pero Gustav y Georg lo habían dejado pasar, pues según los Kaulitz eso era normal con los gemelos, y que como ellos no tenían uno, nunca entenderían.

Gustav se carcajeó recordando las excusas que decían los gemelos cada que se les encontraba o dándose un beso o sonriéndose tiernamente. Habían sido niños, y pese a que a Gustav le había sorprendido cuando los gemelos le dijeron que tenía una relación, muy formal; ya siendo pareja de Georg y mejor amigo de los gemelos raros, lo había aceptado.             

Nadie le abría y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y volver al día siguiente. Pero cuando escuchó como la cerraduras de la puerta eran abiertas, y vio a un recién bañado Bill, sonrió todo lo que pudo.

—Justo a ti queríamos verte —dijo Bill.

—¿Tom también? —preguntó Gustav, entrando a la casa.

—Tom está emocionadísimo —el moreno sonrió hasta hacer sus ojos pequeños.

Tom apareció desde la cocina, con un envase de sopa instantánea entre sus manos, miró a Gustav, miró a su comida, y luego miró a su hermano.

Gustav frunció el ceño cuando Tom dio media vuelta concentrado en su sopa; el rubio arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a Bill—. Bueno, no tanto, pero sí quiere ayudarte —susurró Bill, jalando a Gustav hasta la cocina—. Dile que quieres ayudarle, Tom —Bill se puso tras su hermano, apretándole el hombro.

—Primero discúlpate —exigió Tom, sorbiendo unos cuantos fideos del empaque.

—¿De qué? —Gustav arrugó el entrecejo.

—Me gritaste, sin pedir una explicación —respondió Tom, terminando su comida y arrojando el empaque vacío al tacho de basura.

—¡Tú me asustaste! —gritó Gustav y Bill se crispó, odiaba lo gritos y que Gustav anduviera dándolos cada que aparecía lo ponía muy, muy nervioso—. Desapareciste sin decir nada.

Tom gruñó al tiempo de mirar a su hermano, «Nunca admite sus culpas», pensó, dando un suspiro.

—Nunca admites que tú tienes la culpa —dijo Bill sorprendiendo a Tom, pues había dicho lo que él estaba pensando—. ¿No crees que si hicieras un mea culpa será más fácil ver en dónde te equivocaste?

—Yo no me equivoqué —el rubio se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. Tom avanzó hasta él e hizo que lo viese. Gustav miró asustado a Tom—. Bueno… Quizás tuve un poco de culpa.

—¿Quieres que sea sincero o un hipócrita al decirte qué eres en realidad? —susurró Tom contra su oído. Gustav se alejó tragando saliva.

—Sé sincero —Gustav miró a Tom.

—Eres un… —caviló Tom, mientras Bill se negaba a escuchar las barbaridades que diría su hermano siendo sincero.

—Bueno, prefiero un poco de hipocresía —sonrió Gustav, adivinando lo que Tom diría.

Bill miró a ambos—. Eres obstinado —dijo, al fin participando en la pequeña discusión.

—Eres colérico —continuó Tom—. Y siempre buscas tener la razón en todo y no haces más que ser algo parecido a un dictador —Gustav miró a los gemelos mientras arrugaba el entrecejo, ¿dictador? ¡Él no era un dictador! Era un poco estricto en las cosas que de verdad quería, pero no era algo como esa mierda.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Bill—. Tú impones, no propones.

Gustav bajó la mirada, tenía que decir, y sobre todo creer que lo que la había pasado era su culpa. Solo suya, no de su hermana, no de su infancia, no de los gemelos por haber ayudado a Georg, ni del castaño.

Solo suya.

—Todo es mi culpa —musitó cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en el mueble de los gemelos.

Tom miró a su hermano, pues este sonreía feliz, no encontró la razón de la sonrisa, pues Gustav tenía una batalla mental; de repente fue consciente de que no le había preguntado nada acerca de su “plan”, así como tampoco, había ido a visitar a Georg.

—Debo ir a buscar un departamento o algo, los hoteles aquí son carísimos —susurró Gustav, con la mirada gacha—. Y discúlpame Tom.

Esta vez los dos gemelos sonrieron; Bill porque su plan daba resultado y Tom porque pese a no saber de qué iba el plan sentía que Gustav había dado un gran paso.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, besitos geis -3-


	3. No busques darle celos

**“No es sano, ir a una fiesta, ‘** **e** **ncontrarte’ con tú ex y no parar de observar sus movimientos, así como tampoco ir diciendo que puedes con muchos esa noche”**

Tom giró su cuerpo sobre la cama, tratando se abrir los ojos para que estos se enfrenten a la luz, tanteó la superficie suave de su derecha y encontró el vacío, siguió dando vueltas, comprobando que su hermano no estaba en la cama, y al dar un giro más, cayó de frente contra el frío suelo.

—¡Ah! —gritó, sintiendo cómo su cabeza bombeaba, aún no se ponía en pie, su cabeza seguía pegada al suelo. Todo ruido había sido callado por lo estruendoso de su cabeza chocando contra los azulejos.

—¡Tom! —Gustav apareció a su lado, cargándolo como se carga a un bebé y poniéndolo otra vez en la cama—. ¿Estás bien, hermano? —preguntó, tratando de encontrar algún daño grave, y solo encontró que la gran frente de su amigo tenía una raspadura, y por la forma en la que se veía, juraba que se hincharía hasta hacer un gran chichón. 

—Ay, mi cabeza —se quejó, abriendo los ojos de golpe y encontrando los de Gustav, sin lentes, simplemente su mirada despejada—, mi frente, ¡toca esto! —Tom tomó la mano de su amigo y la posó donde la piel empezaba a crecer—. ¡Es gigante! —lloriqueó.

—Tú frente lo es, el chichón es muy pequeño, no seas tan nena y ponte de pie, Bill y yo hicimos el desayuno —Tom bajó la cejas y se puso de pie.

—No me libré del todo ¿no? —preguntó, con las pantuflas de león siendo acomodadas en sus pies. Gustav levantó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Seguro que estás bien? —Gustav miró a Tom, y se encontró con la mueca de la resignación, y Tom nunca era de resignarse.

—Moriré hoy. —espetó y el rubio abrió los ojos con estupor—. Casi muero en la cama y ahora moriré envenenado… —suspiró el menor, adelantándose con pasos lentos pero largos hasta la salida de su habitación.

—Hicimos algo que nos gusta a los tres, no te quejes o Bill se sentirá mal —Gustav avanzó hasta él y le dio un abrazo.

—¿Qué se cayó? —Bill apareció con el mandil rosa de Simone lleno de alguna masa amarilla. Gustav señaló a Tom, precisamente a su frente—. ¿Estás bien? —Bill se adelantó hasta su gemelo y se sorprendió al ver la frente de su hermano, el escándalo lo invadió y corrió muy veloz hasta el tocador, encontrando una de las cremas que él usaba para los golpes, pues era un torpe de primera—. Deja, te curo eso… —susurró cerca de los labios de su hermano. Gustav carraspeó, no porque no le gustara, sentía envidia.

—Voy a servir el desayuno, yo les aviso para que bajen —Les guiñó el ojo derecho y salió escopetado a la cocina.

Bill mimó a su hermano, mientras miraba con ojo crítico el gran chichón, tenía una parte morada y la otra una pequeña herida leve. Se preocupó porque Tom solía tener jaquecas y más cuando se golpeaba y no tenía pastillas para el dolor de cabeza; ese día sería largo si no iba a la farmacia.

—Me dará ganas de dormir si sigues acariciando mi cuero cabelludo —Bill hundía la yema de sus dedos sobre la cien de su gemelo, causando que este casi ronronease de felicidad; Tom le sonrió a su gemelo y lo llevó hasta la cocina, que pese a sus expectativas olía muy bien, solo un ligero toque a algo quemado. Pero después, incluso podía sentir el olor al batido de fresa.

Bill tomó tres platos gigantes y fue directo a la wafflera, sacando muchos y poniéndoles la miel correspondiente; Gustav llevó tres vasos gigantes del batido, rebalsando el líquido rosa. Los dos sirvieron con especial cuidado al chico de rastas, quien observaba con admiración.

—Me podría acostumbrar a esto —dijo, llevándose un poco de su desayuno a la boca—. ¿Me pasas la miel? —le pidió a Gustav y este se la entregó.

Bill sonrió al verlos actuar normales, Gustav sin discutir y Tom sin... Bueno, sin ser muy Tom. La puerta los desconcertó a los tres, y el moreno con los bigotes rosas dijo que él abriría.

—Estuvo delicioso —dijo Tom.

—Sí, nosotros cocinamos, te toca lavar los platos —medio ordenó Gustav. Las miradas se tornaron enojadas, Bill lo notó justo a tiempo en que salía a atender la puerta, suspirando porque el momento tranquilo había pasado.

Miró por la pequeña rendija, observando con sorpresa a Georg plantado justo en su puerta, mirando de lado a lado y de vez en cuando a su jardín. Llevaba el pelo sin planchar, atado en una coleta baja, mientras que en sus manos sostenía una correa, quiso mirar qué tenía bajo ella pero la rendija ya no se lo permitió. Estuvo a punto de abrir cuando Georg volvió a tocar; pero fue consciente de que tenían a Gustav metido en la cocina. Su frente empezó a sudar.

—¡Tom! —llamó y su hermano apareció con cara de pocos amigos a su lado—. Lleva a Gustav al cuarto de mamá —susurró muy bajo—. Georg está afuera… —volvió a susurrar.

—¡Georg! —gritó Tom, tratando de abrir la puerta.

—Así es, Tom, ábreme la puerta —exigió el castaño desde afuera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bill, desconcertado al ver que su hermano abría las cerraduras y una sombra se asomaba desde la cocina—. ¡No, Tom! —gritó y Gustav llegó hasta ellos con pasos rápidos. Bill estaba al borde de la desesperación. El rubio esperó a ver qué hacían los gemelos, pues no comprendía nada—. Vete Gustav, es Georg —El rubio miró enojado a Bill.

¿No se suponía que le iban a ayudar a regresar? ¿Y ahora Bill le decía que debía huir? No le haría caso, ¿no se suponía que debía enfrentarse a su ex…?

Tom abrió la puerta y Georg no estaba, Bill casi y se desmayaba, su desayuno estaba en la garganta, Gustav detrás de él, podía distinguir el color verde en sus mejillas. Las piernas de  Bill flaquearon y Gustav se lo llevó al baño; el pequeño estante de las toallas estaba abierto, mojó una, hasta que estuvo húmeda, luego se la puso de su cabeza. Bill lo miró suplicante.

—No salgas… —pidió con la voz gangosa, poniendo la toalla medio mojada en la cabeza—. Ya vuelvo —Gustav se sentó en la taza del baño, suspirando al ver a Bill tan nervioso.

Razonó sobre ello, su amigo tenía los nervios de punta, y no era  para menos, Georg estaba en la puerta de su casa, muy feliz de encontrarlos en Berlín, y quizás aun dándoles las gracias por haberlo ayudado a olvidar a su ex, es decir a él; e iba a encontrarlos “traicionándolo” porque su ex estaba en el cuarto de baño, pidiendo una ayuda que según él, aún no le era brindada. Bufó bajo y pegó la oreja en la puerta cuando escuchó a Tom casi gritando de felicidad.

—¡Georg! ¡Estás aquí, hermano! —A Tom casi se le saltaban las lágrimas, ver a su amigo tan feliz con un pequeño cachorro atado a una correa y con la sonrisa perlada brillando desde lejos, lo ponía extrañamente feliz.

Bill no tardó en quitar la cara de mala noche que tenía y se puso a jugar con  la mascota peluda del castaño—. ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes? —Georg soltó la correa una vez vio que Bill había tomado entre brazos a su “bebé”.

—Mamá me lo regaló, dijo que así tendría una razón más de quedarme en casa —Sonrió, y Tom se entretuvo acariciando al pequeño animal así como su hermano—. Su nombre es Georg —Tom y Bill arrugaron sus narices tras escuchar el gran nombre que su amigo le había puesto.

—No le puedes poner tu nombre al perro —Bill dejó a la bola de pelos en los brazos de su hermano y este recibió lametones en la nariz.

—¿Quién lo dice? —refutó el de ojos verdes.

—El pobre perro tendrá complejo —Tom susurró aquello contra el animal—. Tranquilo bebé, tío Tom te escogerá un gran nombre.

—Ya tiene uno, y es Georg; no le confundas, quizás de grande no sabe quién es… y sufra depresión —expresó Georg siendo dramático.

—Sí, luego se morderá las venas mientras se baña —se carcajeó Bill, ya librándose del nerviosismo pasado e incluso olvidando que Gustav estaba en el baño. Hasta que…

—Bueno gemelos raros, vine a visitarlos porque mamá me dijo que estaban aquí, y porque quiero ir al baño, llevé a Georg Junior a que haga sus necesidades pero la mías están aún dentro mío y van a explotar.

Tom miró a su hermano pues este estaba tan blanco como una hoja de papel.

—¡No! —medio gritó Tom, asustando al cachorro que casi dormía entre sus manos—. Digo, eh, puedes usar el jardín —Sonrió con sus rastas cubriéndole la cara, y recordó que no se las había atado.

—¿Estás loco? —respondió Georg, dando una palmada amigable sobre la espalda del otro gemelo, casi haciéndolo caer—. Georg Junior fue y las hizo en tu jardín, ya no queda espacio para mí —bromeó, y Tom recordó cómo Georg había seguido a su mascota por todo su jardín cuando fueron a abrirle.

Georg avanzó hasta ponerse frente al baño, Tom dejó al cachorro en el suelo sin la correa, mientras pensaba —o trataba—, una excusa para que el castaño no entrara.

—¡Pobre perrito! —Tom simuló la voz del llanto y Georg se volteó hasta él—. Pero mira, Georg, parece que no lo alimentaras, si no fuese por el pelaje sería un costal de huesos. Vamos  al supermercado a comprar sus hojuelas —Tom cargó otra vez al perrito, mientras que con la mirada le hacía una seña a su hermano, cosa que este tardó un poco en captar, pues estaba tan nervioso que poco le faltaba para ponerse a llorar.

—Le di de comer antes de venir —Georg ajustó la piernas, viendo como un par de gotas se resbalaban por la frente de su amigo—. ¿Te sientes bien, Bill?

La cabeza de Bill regresó. «¡Bingo! », pensó, mientras formulaba un pequeño plan en su cabeza.

—No… —Actuó dolor—. Creo que me desmayaré —y se dejó caer al suelo, golpeándose el codo en el transcurso, y fue tanto el dolor que soltó un quejido. Y no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, pero podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

—¡Bill! —gritó Georg cargándolo como costal de papas sobre su hombro, y arrojándolo sobre el mueble—. ¡Tom! —volvió a gritar, y Tom dejó a “Georg Junior” a un lado y llegó hasta Georg—. Tu hermano no pudo escoger mejor momento para desmayarse, ¡mi vejiga está por explotar!

Georg ajustó las piernas, y sin permiso de ninguno de los gemelos, entró torpemente al baño, cerró la puerta y dejó justo en el lavamanos su celular.

—¡Oh joder! —Cerró los ojos, suspirando con tranquilidad, tenía muy pocos minutos aguantando, pero eso que decían era cierto: Un hombre no puede aguantar—. Sí… —Sonrió, sacudiéndose y subiendo el cierre de su pantalón.

Y en el  momento en que abrió la puerta, descubrió a sus dos amigos esperando algo, aunque no sabía con exactitud qué, pero lo asustaron. Bill ya no estaba en el mueble, ni Tom aparentemente preocupado. Georg caviló las opciones y abrió muy grande la boca, volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Tú mentías! —El castaño señaló con el dedo índice al moreno, quien seguía sudando—. Eres tan mal actor.

—¡Oye, yo actúo de puta madre! —Si bien Bill estaba nervioso, su orgullo seguía altivo.

Tom respiró hondamente, si Georg no había visto a Gustav estaba bien, ¿verdad? Pero… ¿cómo no lo había visto?

—Bueno, me voy —Sonrió Georg, tratando de sujetar al cachorro—. Ven Georg, ven —llamó.

El cachorro movió la colita y se metió al baño, olfateando los azulejos, hasta llegar a la ducha —dónde no había nadie—, y fue directo hasta el estante de las toallas. Agudos ladridos y pequeños rasguños sobre la madera se dejaron escuchar en el silencio de la casa.

—No hay nadie ahí, Geo —susurró Georg, como si quisiera no interrumpir el silencio—. Ven —llamó, con la voz dulzona e infantil, pero el animal se negó, y continuó rascando la puerta, algunas veces gimiendo. Georg arqueó las cejas, y Tom ató cabos: Gustav no podría haber salido del reducido lugar y podría haberse ocultado ahí en el estante; y cuando estaba por impedir que Georg entrara… Era muy tarde—. Mira —Georg abrió la puerta, y sin mirar dentro se agachó a la altura del can—, no hay nadie —Y cuando estaba por cerrarlo, los segundos pasaron lentamente, segundos que fueron una eternidad para los gemelos…

Georg Junior saltó una vez vio la puerta había sido abierta—. ¡AH! —Un grito hizo saltar a Georg—. ¡Hagen, quita a tu puto perro de mi pierna! —Gustav era de usar pantalones cortos y el pequeño animal había mordido con fuerza sobre la pantorrilla desnuda.

—¿Gustav? —Georg olvidó al perro  y se concentró en la persona que tenía enfrente.

¿Qué podía decir? Gustav no había cambiado en nada, tanto física como emocionalmente, ¡le había gritado a su perro! Y estaba por escupir todas las palabras ofensivas posibles, de no haberse dado cuenta de un detalle, ¿de verdad su ex estaba en casa de los Kaulitz? ¿En su baño? ¿En el mueble de las toallas? ¿Qué hacía Gustav ahí? Georg arrugó el entrecejo una vez notó que los gemelos lo miraban con culpa.

—¿Qué hace Gustav aquí? —Georg miró directo a la libreta amarilla, una vez la encontró en la mesa de centro. Abrió la última página:

_“Guía para recuperar a tu ex” por los gemelos Kaulitz_

Arqueó la ceja izquierda, los gemelos no le habían dicho nada de esa guía. Y si no era para él ¿entonces para quién? Su mirada giró hasta Gustav y fue él mismo quien se delató mediando sus gestos.

—¿En serio? —susurró con la voz ahogada—. Tom —llamó y el gemelo mayor se acercó hasta él—, ¿vas a ayudar a Gustav? —preguntó y Tom se echó a llorar, pero el castaño con el corazón envuelto en un capa de hielo se giró sobre sus talones, no sin antes dedicarles una gran mirada de decepción a los dos hermanos.

Emprendió camino hasta la puerta, empuñando la mano e intentando controlar los gritos, agrupándolos en su garganta, hasta hacer que se forme un gran nudo en ella. Quería llorar por ese tipo de traición.

—¡Georg! —gritó Bill con la cabeza baja y el corazón en la garganta.

—¿¡Qué?! —respondió exaltado el castaño, desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Olvidas a Georg Junior —susurró el moreno, sintiéndose pequeño frente a un cuerpo de puro músculo. Georg avanzó hasta él y cargó al can. Y cuando hubo llegado a la puerta principal, la cerró tan fuerte que el estruendo calló los sollozos del de rastas—. Adiós… —Bill se sentó de golpe sobre el mueble, con la vista en un punto invisible.

Pasaron pocos minutos, pero los suficientes como para hacer sentir culpable a Gustav—. Lo siento —musitó el rubio, con los ánimos por los suelos—, yo no quería que ustedes peleen… Yo, ¡fue mi culpa! —Gustav se acercó para hacerle compañía en el sillón.

Tom seguía mirando la puerta y tardó mucho en sentir cómo el dolor de cabeza crecía desde el chichón hasta impedirle cerrar los ojos con fuerza o abrirlos mucho.

Los tres amigos quedaron tristes después de aquello y se mantuvieron así hasta que llegó muy entrada la noche…

—¿Tom sigue durmiendo? —Gustav bostezó y encontró a Bill recién duchado con un vaso de agua muy cerca a sus labios.

—No, está duchándose —sonrió Bill, terminando el líquido de un trago—. Quiero beber —declaró y fue directo a ver la fecha en el calendario de la sala—, es sábado, ¿podemos ir a una fiesta? —chanceó el moreno y Gustav se hubiese negado, de no haber sido por lo que les había hecho pasar. Asintió, no podía pedir mejores amigos, le habían dicho que se quedara en el cuarto de invitados hasta que consiguiera un departamento o un cuarto en lo que la guía se desarrollaba… Se los debía.

—Iré a cambiarme —musitó, adentrándose en el pasillo, encontrando justamente a Tom con las rastas medio mojadas.

—Georg olvidó su móvil —dijo inflando las mejillas hasta hacerlas rosas. Gustav se lo quitó muy rápido, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de ver qué había dentro, qué había hecho su ex novio en todo el trascurso, a quién había llamado, o simplemente algunas fotos que esperaba no hubiese borrado.

_9 llamadas pérdidas de Andreas_

Gustav arrugó el entrecejo, solo conocía a un Andreas, y esperaba no sea el mismo. El rubio era un digno oponente, poseedor de un cuerpo más o menos atlético que atraía tanto a mujeres como a hombres y además con los ojos tan azules como el cielo, era como el sueño de príncipe azul de cada niña. Y si era ese Andreas, ¿por qué llamaba tanto a su ex? ¿Qué tenía con él?

Cerró el aparato, no sin antes apagarlo. No se creía capaz de soportar las llamadas constantes de su peor enemigo.  

Luego de la siesta de belleza del mayor de los gemelos, el ánimo había subido y aunque no era como el de siempre, Tom ya no tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y su hermano no estaba lamentándose por no haber sido inteligente y así haber podido evitar el encuentro tan malo con el castaño.

Los pubs de Berlín eran los mejores de toda Alemania, o eran mucho mejores que los de Hamburgo.

La música se escuchaba a cuadras del local y parecía que todo un vecindario estaba de fiesta, Gustav no disfrutaba mucho de las fiestas, pero cuando era una así, solía mirar más la barra que la pista de baile, su garganta estaba seca y no pedía agua precisamente.

—¡Tío, qué buena fiesta! —Un muchacho de cabello rosa se acercó a Bill y le bailó muy cerca, pegando su pelvis a su trasero. El moreno saltó y Tom gruñó e hizo una mueca de: “Esto es mío, te cortaré la polla si no la quitas de su trasero”.  El muchacho no quitó la sonrisa y fue directo hasta el centro de la pista, no se podía esperar menos, estaba ebrio.

Y como los pasos de los tres estaban sincronizados e iban directo hasta la barra, Gustav, Bill y Tom lo estarían pronto también. 

—¡Ay no! ¿Ustedes otra vez? —El barman de bigote gracioso observó a dos de los chicos que había atendido en la otra ciudad.

—¡Yo te conozco! Eres el mesero —Bill le sonrió y el hombre se puso pálido—. ¿Qué pasó, hombre? ¿Te trasladaron o algo?

—Quise venir aquí, y pronto me iré —Sonrió con mucha, mucha falsedad. Bill lo notó y dejó al pobre hombre. Recordaba muy poco de lo que había hecho esa noche lejana en el pub de ambiente en Hamburgo, y por cómo el de bigote raro lo miraba, habría sido muy malo.

Gustav pidió una botella y con el móvil de Georg entre sus manos, revisó la galería de fotos, ahogando muchos suspiros en el trago fuerte. Bill no tardó en unírsele, mientras Tom iba a bailar hasta sudar. El rubio no estaba tan borracho y podía distinguir la melena castaña perfectamente planchada a kilómetros de distancia e incluso sin lentes, pues la había tenido muy cerca más de la mitad de su vida.

La botella se había terminado y otra estaba por la mitad, mas Gustav no se sentía borracho. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a conversar con Georg, le debía una explicación ¿verdad? Pasos lentos entorpecidos por el constante sonido de los parlantes ubicados estratégicamente en cada esquina del lugar, fueron dados hasta llegar a una distancia prudente.

No contó con encontrar una melena rubia casi blanca muy cerca de la castaña, las cabezas se movían al ritmo de la música y las sonrisas sinceras revoloteaban por el aire.

—¿Podemos ir a bailar? —escuchó preguntar al platinado. Y se quiso reír, Georg no era de bailar y no lo haría, podía jurarlo.

—Claro

… O quizá no tuviese la razón. Ambos fueron a bailar no muy al centro de la pista, donde su amigo de rastas hacía un show improvisado, al que muchos aplaudían y al que Gustav consideraba unos pasos de serpiente epiléptica.

Los siguió con la mirada y se encontró siendo el único que no bailaba en ese círculo. Tal era el libertinaje entre la gente del lugar que lo metieron a un círculo y no lo dejaron salir hasta que hizo algún paso gracioso.

Andreas se acercaba a Georg y este también. Gustav sintió que los colores se iban a su cabeza, y no precisamente por el calor, caminó y tomó la mano de la chica que no había parado de mirarlo una vez había puesto un pie en el pub. Suponía que la mujer era bisexual o una lesbiana muy confundida, pero sea como fuese, eso le convendría…

O eso creía.

Gustav tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero tenía el suficiente alcohol en la sangre como para animarse a bailar con la chica, quien parecía muy experta en la canción que el Dj había colocado, pues la tarareaba cerca de su oído.

—Vamos más allá —exigió Gustav, sin una sonrisa en su rostro y ella accedió,

Caminaron, con Gustav jalándola sin ninguna delicadeza. No estaba acostumbrado a esta, pues de las veces que había bailado con Georg, habían sido rudos pues ambos, siendo muy fuertes, no podían evitarlo. Siguió imitando los pasos y la mujer lo miraba encantada. 

—Soy Alisa —Sonrió con su perlada dentadura. Gustav le sonrió con cortesía.

—Gustav, un gusto —Giró la mirada hasta Georg y lo encontró ya muy cerca de él—. Vamos, sigue, quiero estar por ese lugar —Ella fue quién lo guió hasta estar a solo cuatro parejas del castaño.

—¿Eres gay? —Gustav asintió—. Oh, yo soy bisexual… —Gustav miró a la mujer, sus labios llenos de labial rojo se curvaron hasta hacer un puchero, el rubio quitó la mirada de sus labios y la concentró en la cabellera de Georg, y luego en sus gestos.

Parecía feliz. Y Andreas quería restregarse en él y eso lo ponía verde de los celos.

—¿Me ayudarías? —preguntó Gustav y ella lo observó, esperando saber en qué consistía la ayuda que pedía—. Quiero… Bueno tengo a mi ex mirándome desde hace un buen rato y quiere darme celos con ese rubio —mintió, señalando nada disimuladamente a Andreas—, y eso me enfada. —Se acercó a ella y respiró su perfume.

Era una mujer bella.

—Claro —Y con la misma sonrisa lo hizo caminar ya sin tener que bailar hasta la pareja de bailarines—. ¡Oh, primor! —Gustav abrió los ojos exageradamente una vez la mujer empezó a dar gritos y a mover los labios haciendo gestos muy exagerados; Alisa le guiñó el ojo derecho—, eres tan… Sexy —soltó y Gustav notó que había parado de bailar.

—Sí… —sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas. Y escuchó, por sobre la música cómo Andreas le hablaba a Georg.

—Gustav está allá —El platinado observó con rabia a donde Gustav y este se intimidó. Tenía a su ex muy cerca de su peor enemigo, bailando como nunca lo había hecho con él y a una bisexual muy mala actriz intentando ser un objeto de ayuda y, por supuesto, fracasando.

—Sí lo vi, no sé qué carajos hace con esa chica —Y Georg sonrió, otra vez bailando y girando cuando Andreas le daba la mano—. Mentira, sí sé qué hace —Y cerró los ojos.

Gustav miró ofendido a la pareja, la cual ya no le dedicaba ninguna mirada o palabra—. ¡Elisa, estás como para comerte!

—Alisa, mi nombre es Alisa, no Elisa —susurró ella cerca de su oído.

—Sí, Alisa —y volvió a sonrojarse, si seguía así sería como uno de las luces rojas del lugar.

—¡Y con todos ustedes, mi novio Tom! —Los oídos de Gustav y Georg se centraron en la voz alcoholizada del menor de los gemelos, y con los ojos cerrados quisieron que la tierra se los tragase.  Bill estaba en el centro del estrado vacío con un micrófono en la mano derecha y en la otra una botella de ron—. Venga Tom, hazme un baile sensual —Y luego soltó varias carcajadas. Gustav dejó a Alisa y fue directo hasta el estrado donde muchas personas se habían agrupado.

Georg se disculpó con Andreas y fue a buscar a Tom. Seguía molesto con los gemelos, pero no podía permitirles hacer el ridículo.

—¿Tom? —llamó Bill con la voz adormecida— ¿no vendrás, Tomi? —volvió a llamar y la gente coreó el nombre de Tom; Bill le dio un sorbo largo a la botella hasta que se acabó.

Un chico del “público” con teléfono en mano le regaló otra botella a medio beber. Bill seguía moviendo las caderas torpemente cuando recibió la botella y la volvió a beber con suma rapidez.

—Vamos —dijo Gustav, jalando a Bill, más el moreno tenía mucha fuerza y lo terminó por meter al estrado.

—¡Pero miren, es mi buen amigo Gustav! —Volvió a hipar, Gustav ya no podía estar más rojo—. ¿No dirán su nombre? —Y la gente coreó con la misma intensidad el nombre de Gustav.

Tom dejó que su cabeza chocara contra el lavabo, había bebido una mezcla de tragos y había ido a parar al baño, muy sobrio y con un dolor de estómago tremendo.

Cuando Georg encontró a Tom, tuvo que aguantar muchas disculpas, y fue peor cuando intentó que Tom dejara de bailar, pues había terminado haciéndolo también. Bill era un caso perdido, quien seguía avergonzando a Gustav frente a toda la gente de la discoteca.

Georg sacó a Tom y le hizo una mueca a su ex para que le avisara que Tom estaba afuera. No pasaron muchos minutos para que los gemelos se reunieran.

—Debes llevarlos a su casa, están muy ebrios.

—¿Yo? —Saltó Bill—. Te equivocas de gemelo —Sonrió, cantando la canción que había bailado con su alto inglés.

—Yo no estoy borracho —Tom apareció tras él y le besó con fuerza—. Pero luego de este beso puedo estarlo.

—Georg… Pero mi próximo ligue estaba adentro —Gustav decidió fingir interés por Alisa en ese preciso momento y el castaño se rió con sorna.

—No tienes que sacarle celos, no sirve —Y Bill empezó a reír—. Eres tan estúpido, Georg no te hará caso porque sabe que eres gay… —Y el sonrojo de Gustav se hizo más notorio.

«Hijo de puta», quiso decir, y con un brazo bajo las axilas del moreno, emprendió camino no sin antes haberse despedido de Georg.

Mal paso, Gusti.

—Hoy —dijo en conjunto con un hipo—, fue un día muy hip-estresante —Bill se colgó en el hombro de Tom y fueron a su habitación.

Gustav miró el teléfono de Georg y con una sonrisa melancólica exigía que aquellos bellos momentos de los que la cámara fue testigo, regresaran.


	4. Olvida los malos hábitos

**“Es tiempo de decirle ‘adiós, fue un gusto’, a ciertas costumbres tontas”**

Gustav se levantó con pesadez del mueble de la sala de los Kaulitz, aún con el  móvil de Georg entre sus manos, con la foto de hace un año, de ellos dos en la cama. Gustav tenía el cuerpo pegado a Georg, quien con una sábana intentaba cubrirse, fallando en el intento, pues una parte de sus piernas estaba descubierta y todo su rostro rojo, algunos mechones se habían pegado a su frente sudada. Sonrió al recordar aquello, habían terminado de hacer el amor y de una forma poco convencional, ambos luchando por el dominio se habían repartido golpes y posteriores besos. Georg había ganado entonces, aunque al final fue Gustav quien mandó ese día.

Una gota de sudor rodó por su frente cuando fijó la mirada aún más en la foto de Georg: las mejillas rojas, los labios entreabiertos, las piernas flexionadas prohibiendo que la cámara enfocase en su hombría. Gustav se la imaginó, y luego se tocó la suya.

¿Estaba bien masturbarse en nombre de su ex? Quién sabía, y los gemelos no eran una opción, pues ambos estaban o durmiendo a teniendo sexo, eso a Gustav le importaba muy poco. Otro roce sobre sus pantalones y su erección ya era notoria, se la tocó, intentando que se calmara con simples roces, pero no pudo más y fue hasta la habitación que los gemelos  le habían prestado.

Escuchó como algunas risas y gemidos traspasaban la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos.

Y cuando nadie le dio amor en el momento necesitado, cuando su ex estaba más lejos y quizás disfrutando con otra persona, se tocó.

Se tocó porque deseaba que los dedos  callosos de Georg lo hicieran, y, pensando en él, sin tenerlo a su lado, se masturbó. Arriba y abajo, con el dolor de que su castaño ya no fuese quien lo hiciera; y como un niño en su primer placer solitario, miró la foto de a quien más deseaba.

Las horas pasaron, y Gustav no paró, por cada foto e incluso por cada recuerdo, se fue haciendo solo; curando la soledad con caricias frías.

No notó cuando el sol estaba topando el cielo, así como tampoco notó que tenía mucho sueño, tanto que no aguantaría el día despierto. Cerró los ojos, y acomodándose bajo las sábanas, respirando ya más calmado, se dispuso a dormir.

—¡Gustav!

¿Calma? ¿Quién había dicho “calma”? Con los gemelos Kaulitz ahí metidos era imposible, la puerta empezó a ser aporreada y los sentidos sensibles de Gustav lloraron por un poco de descanso.

—¡Gusti! ¡ _Guuusti_! —cantó uno de los gemelos, con la voz ronca.

—¡Ya va! Joder, dejen dormir —gritó, levantando su cuerpo cansado y yendo a abrir la puerta,  tardándose un poco, pues estaba desnudo y así no iba a abrir.

—Buenos días, iremos a correr, ¿vienes? —Bill tenía un par de gafas oscuras sobre sus ojos llenos de ojeras y sin maquillaje, llevaba zapatillas y ropa deportiva, a Gustav se le hizo muy extraño verlo así, hasta que miró a Tom y lo comprendió.

Ambos tenían resaca o Tom había sido castigado la noche anterior. El de rastas tenía muy mala cara, las ojeras le llegaban hasta el suelo y su boca seca estaba curvada en una mueca de enojo.

¿Tom molesto?

—Si no quieres ir, está bien —dijo serio, y Gustav abrió la boca muy grande. Sí, su buen amigo estaba enojado, y no era precisamente con él ni tampoco por su hermano, estaba molesto con el mundo.

—¿Estás en tus días? —preguntó con poca seriedad, Bill sonrió y ahogó una carcajada, Tom arrugó el entrecejo—. Bueno, bueno, lárguense, a mí no me hacen hacer ejercicio ni para salvarme la vida.

—Iremos en el circuito que Geo siempre elige —chanceó Bill, y Tom gruñó dándole la razón.

—Iré a darme un ducha rápida, cinco minutos y salgo —El rubio corrió escopetado al cuarto de baño.

Tom volvió a gruñir mientras tomaba un poco de agua, Bill tenía una sonrisa que nadie quitaría en mucho tiempo, así como tampoco su buen humor. Extrañamente sus pesares se habían ido, y cuando citó a Georg para que hablaran, muy temprano, este había accedido a correr con él. Quedaba estrictamente prohibido llevar a Tom o a Gustav.

Pero como Bill era un rebelde, al que las reglas o condiciones le importaban una mierda, iba a desobedecer, no directamente, claro. Su plan estaba yendo bien: pese a su desafortunado encuentro, el saber que Georg no estaba muy molesto con ellos le daba un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Quizás, solo quizás, se lograba hacer algo con la relación destruida de los G’s.

—Listo —Gustav tenía el cabello peinado hacía atrás, y colocándose el bloqueador suficiente como para parecer un fantasma, salió de la casa, esperando a que los gemelos salieran.

Bill miró con ternura a su hermano, quien con una mano en la barbilla, y el codo asentado en la mesa dormía, aún con la mueca de enojo en sus labios.

—Vamos, Tomi —Bill pasó sus manos por las rastas sueltas de su hermano, hasta tirar de una.

—¿Me dirás tu plan? Estoy harto de ser uno de los capitanes en este barco y no saber exactamente a dónde voy —Los labios del mayor se curvaron en un puchero; Bill chasqueó la lengua y salió de la  casa. No tenía la mínima intención de pelear con Tom.

Ya en la calle, y con Tom diciendo que si no tomaba una taza de café dormiría parado como gallina, los tres amigos caminaron no con mucha paciencia hasta el parque donde el circuito empezaba. Bill les dijo que debían quedarse a una distancia prudencial, Gustav gruñó al escucharlo y Tom frunció el entrecejo, ambos enojones querían encontrarse con Georg, el primero porque deseaba cercanía y el segundo porque no le gustaba que el castaño siguiera molesto.

—¿No puedo ir contigo? Gustav se puede cuidar solo —farfulló Tom, rogándole con la mirada a Bill.

—Sí, llévatelo, este hombre me hace querer golpearlo —Gustav chasqueó la lengua tras decir aquello, el moreno los miró a ambos, y luego soltó un suspiro, si no se mataban sería un milagro.

Tom empezó a correr, ganándose una buena distancia a base de trotes ligeros, Bill emprendió marcha al otro lado del parque, donde se encontraría con Georg, Gustav miró perplejo a los gemelos, y emprendió camino hasta Tom, sobra decir que se cansó a los tres trotes.

—¡Espera! ¡Tom! —gritó, haciendo voltear al menor—. Moriré si no vas más despacio —Y con la respiración agitada intentó darle alcance al de rastas.

Fallando en el intento.

—Bien le decía Georg, uno debe hacer ejercicio —Sonrió Tom, triunfante.

—Nadie, ni la bruja de mi profesora de gimnasia me ha hecho correr, ¡tú no lo lograrás! —Una vez recuperó el aliento, se paró en seco, mirando por sobre el hombro a Tom.

—A mí nadie me grita como si fuese un imbécil, ni siquiera mi hermano y por supuesto ¡tú no lo harás! —Tom se abalanzó sobre Gustav, quien de un empujón hizo caer al de rastas, causando que este gimiera de dolor justo al instante de ponerse de pie para devolverle el empujón.

—Pegas como nena —Gustav arqueó una ceja al momento de dedicarle una sonrisa llena de desdén.

_“Ese niño con serpientes en el cabello parece una nena, Georg”_

_“¡No soy una nena!”_

—¿Qué carajos me dijiste? —la vena en la frente de Tom creció al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa burlona del rubio—. Si yo soy una nena, tú eres un gordinflón al que dar dos pasos le cansa —escupió y Gustav quitó la sonrisa, para poner un gesto de ira.

—¡No debiste decir eso! —gritó y Tom echó a correr todo lo que sus piernas dieron, no contó con que Gustav corriese a la misma velocidad, casi pasándolo.

—¡No importa cuánto esfuerzo hagas! —gritó Tom, con dolor en el pecho—. ¡Yo siempre te ganaré, soy la liebre y tú la tortuga!

—¡La liebre se durmió y la tortuga lo pasó! —gritó más fuerte Gustav.

—¡La liebre se fue a follar con su hermano, le permitió ganar! —Tom estiró la piernas y de dos grandes zancadas sobrepasó a Gustav; metros más allá había una banca justo al costado de la fuente de agua, donde el muchacho de rastas se sentó, esperando a que sus respiración se normalizara y así pudiera tomar agua.

Estaban al final del parque de Berlín, muy al final, casi en la parte alta, de donde se observaba todo el lugar, pocos corredores salían a hacerlo en domingo por la mañana, algunos con sus mascotas y otros con sus parejas. Tom agudizó la vista hasta encontrar a su hermano, al otro extremo del parque, la cabellera atada de Bill se dejaba notar.

Georg también estaba, en sus manos tenía la correa de Georg Junior, su perro, y no parecía muy contento. Pero para Gustav, aquella mueca de enojo le daba un toque especial a su belleza. Sus rasgos masculinos se endurecían a cada palabra que Bill soltaba.

La pregunta ahora era, ¿qué le estaría diciendo?, Gustav no podía estar más intrigado y cuando alcanzó a Tom, se sentó a su lado, muy cansado, ni siquiera recordando el porqué de su anterior pelea. Suspiró.

—Tom, tenemos que dejar de pelear —susurró, sin apartar la mirada de Georg, esta vez el castaño le hablaba a Bill, con fuerza, como si le estuviese gritando.

—Claro, avísame cuando vuelvas a ser tan jodidamente insoportable para mandarte a la mierda por adelantado —bufó Tom, alejándose un poco más de su asiento—. ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho “nena” en mi vida? Digo, porque yo las recuerdo muy bien —Gustav bajó la mirada y no por arrepentimiento, sino para contarlas, en su humor negro había molestado a Tom siempre, diciendo que parecía niña, etc.

—No te hagas la víctima, tú me decías gordo —espetó sin mirarlo—. Y no lo estaba.

—Pero lo ibas a estar, soy un vidente —Tom volteó la mirada hasta Gustav y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hasta la fuente y bebiendo un poco de agua, alzando el meñique como una persona delicada al cerrar la llave.

—¡Y tienes el descaro de decir que no pareces nena! —Gustav dio un salto parándose en frente de Tom—. Seguro hasta te masturbas con el meñique en alto —burló y Tom se hizo rojo de la rabia.

—No —Sonrió, aparentando que no le importaba nada de lo que Gustav le decía, el color rojo de sus mejillas había menguado—. Yo tengo quien me masturbe, mientras tú tienes que hacerlo solo, como anoche Gustav, ¿verdad? —El rubio abrió mucho los ojos, y fue él quien esta vez se sonrojó. Desvió la mirada y la posó en Georg, quien acariciaba a su perro, mirando sobre el hombro a Bill.

—¿Soy tan malo? —Y se rindió, así como había hecho en el abrazo de su madre. Se rindió porque no aguantaba seguir con la carga de ser como era, sabiendo que su actitud jodía mucho su vida cotidiana y sabían que pese a todo, no lograría cambiar—. Tom, ¿Georg me olvidó de verdad?

Bajó la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los Tom, en los orbes avellana de su amigo no se veía más que pena con un ligero brillo de rabia, y no lo culpaba. Tom tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto con él, así como Bill y Georg.

—No lo sé, esa no es una pregunta, eso se ve mediante acciones —Tom se volvió a sentar, haciendo que Gustav le imitara—. Cuando tenía 16, Bill y yo peleamos, ¿lo recuerdas? Fui con mi padre casi seis meses con el único fin de salirme de esa relación. Intenté olvidarlo, me lo puse como meta, lloré mucho por lograrlo. Pero no pude.

—Ni Bill tampoco —Gustav recordó aquel año horrible, Georg y él había estado con Bill en cada momento, pero eso no impidió que este quisiera largarse a ver a Tom; lo peor de todo era que este último parecía rehuirlo. Los G’s habían creído que los gemelos se iban a separar para siempre—. ¿Uno puede olvidar, entonces? —Nunca creyó estar preguntándole tal cosa a Tom, ¡a Tom! Al ser humano más infantil y estúpido que había conocido en su vida.

—Se puede. —dijo serio—. Pero cuando una mínima parte de tu ser se empeña en no hacerlo, estás jodido, porque solo hace falta un vestigio de esperanza y  todo vuelve a empezar.

—¿Crees que en Geo haya una parte que aún me recuerde? Digo, ¿lo crees posible, pese a todo? —Tom asintió, fijando su mirada en los ojos desesperados de su amigo—. Entonces, ayúdame, no sé qué estaba haciendo, no sé en qué erré, no lo sé porque nunca quise hacerlo.

—Lo estabas empujando lejos de ti, empujándolo tan lejos que ahora no está. ¡Él te seguía Gustav! A donde fuiste, por más lejos que le mandaras, por más golpes bajos que le dedicabas en sus narices, él te seguía. Y cuando lo alejaste mucho… él ya no tuvo como regresar.

Gustav hizo silencio, dejó que le dijeran sus verdades, lo necesitaba; observó el lugar donde Georg estaba, solo encontró a Bill  sentando en un banca, con el cachorro entre sus manos; de vez en cuando limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas.

Esperen, ¿Bill estaba llorando? Gustav notó que Tom no se había dado cuenta, y no quería arruinar el plan del menor, así que no se lo dijo. Prefería que le siguiera aconsejando.

—Dime, Gustav, ¿cuántas veces le acompañaste a correr? A Georg le encantaba hacerlo, ¿eso lo sabes, verdad? —Gustav asintió y se puso a pensar, recordando todas la veces que se había negado en acompañar a su ex pareja a correr.

—Ninguna… —Tom suspiró al escuchar su respuesta—. No me gusta hacer ejercicio.

—¿Sabes cuál es la película favorita de Georg? —Gustav levantó la mirada hasta Tom, arqueando una ceja, ¿eso era una pregunta realmente?

—Claro. —dijo, tratando de recordar cuál era—. Era… ¿Jumanji? —Tom volvió a suspirar, y Gustav se angustió, ¿acaso no lo era? ¡Pero si ellos la veían todos los días!

… Cuando eran unos niños.

—Le gustaba esa película cuando tenía 13, Gustav —El de rastas bufó cansado, el sueño regresó como un golpe; la noche anterior Bill no le había dejado dormir, ebrio como estaba había cantado, jugado a seducirlo (y lográndolo por supuesto) y no los había dejado dormir. Y cuando lo intentó, Gustav y sus suspiros ahogados lo interrumpieron. Incluso cuando quiso cerrar los ojos para dormir, Bill había organizado una mañana de ejercicio.

Era normal que se hubiera levantado de mal humor.

—Ya, escúpelo, dime cuál de todos mis defectos es el que debo cambiar —susurró sonrojado.

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre una de sus mejillas, creando la ilusión de una lágrima. Gustav sonrió, pues no pretendía llorar más, odiaba hacerlo y aunque alguien dentro le reclamara que así lo hiciera, se negaba, porque él era fuerte. Era un hombre fuerte y según su hermana mayor, los hombres no lloran.

—Mejora tu actitud, no te arrepientas, solo inténtalo hermano. —Tom le sonrió, y el rubio abrió los ojos, notando que esa gota sobre su mejilla desencadenó una gran lluvia—. Si le amas, si quieres regresar con él trata, inténtalo, y así lograrás olvidar esas costumbres estúpidas, una de ellas, creer que el Georg que conociste es y será el mismo siempre. Bill no es como cuando tenía 10 o 16, así como yo tampoco, cada persona cambia todos los días… Sin notarlo. Pero si ves con admiración a quien amas, aquellos detalles casi invisibles, se vuelven muy notorios, y siempre para bien, porque si algo no te gusta, puedes manejarlo.

—Y yo no hice eso, ¿verdad, Tom?

—Creíste que con amarlo más que a nada era suficiente, pero nadie deja de conocerse nunca y cuando aceptas aquello, es cuando de verdad amas.

Gustav suspiró, su amigo tenía razón, y con las gotas de lluvia dejó que sus suspiros cayeran.

El de rastas buscó a su hermano. Por haber estado atendiendo a su amigo se había olvidado por completo de su hermano y cuando lo encontró con los labios curvados hacia abajo, corrió mucho más rápido, con las prendas mojadas dificultándole la acción.

—Bibi, ¿qué pasó? —Bill abrazó a su hermano, y cuando este empezó a hipar, el dolor en el corazón de Tom creció—. Pero que… ¿qué pasó? —Abrazó a su hermano, quien se dejó hacer.  Tom miró sobre el hombro de su hermano, pues este era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él y encontró a Georg, quien sin una expresión en el rostro observaba la escena—. ¿Qué le hiciste? —Y dejó de abrazar a Bill,  poniéndose fuerte y enfrentando a Georg.

El de ojos verdes estornudó y lo miró con susto—. Yo no le hice nada, tu hermano es un llorón.

Bill hipó fuerte y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, encontrando a Gustav por el camino; el rubio miró al menor preocupado, porque lloraba como si alguien se hubiese muerto.

—Puedes estar lo más molesto del mundo, pero no puedes desquitarte con mi hermano. Adiós, Listing —Tom emprendió el camino hasta su hermano y Gustav, dejando al castaño lejos de ellos, bajo la lluvia y estornudando como demente.

Bill sonrió bajo la lluvia, dejando que el brillo en sus ojos rojos sea notado por Gustav, quien bufó y dejó de abrazarlo. ¡Estaba fingiendo! Y eso era parte de su plan. Aunque a Tom nadie le quitaba la idea de que Georg había hecho llorar a su gemelo.


	5. Cuídalo

**“No importa cómo, haz que se vuelva a sentir bien a tu lado”**

—¡Te odio! Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio —Tom pataleó como lo hace un niño sobre el suelo, cerrando la puerta tras sí, se adentró a su habitación sin importar que su hermano le llamara muchas veces—. ¡Podías haber dicho: “No, no me hicieron llorar, estoy fingiendo”!

—¡No quería que lo arruinaras! —gritó Bill, poniéndose rojo como un tomate—. Tú siempre has actuado mal —soltó, y echó a correr a la habitación de su madre—. ¡Y déjame sacar ropa limpia, hoy no dormiré contigo!

Gustav estaba escondido tras el sillón de la sala, mirando con temor los ojos furiosos del moreno, dejó que los gemelos pelearan, además Tom tenía razón en su reclamo: si Bill estaba fingiendo, quería decir que Georg no tenía nada que ver, por ende, el culpable debía ser Bill, ¿verdad? El rubio gruñó porque el plan de Bill lo estaba confundiendo y mucho.

—¡Ten tu puta ropa! —Tom abrió la puerta y tiró la ropa de dormir, en conjunto a una toalla limpia, hacia la cabeza y estómago de Bill—. Tampoco quiero que duermas aquí.

Otro portazo y Gustav quería paz o escuchar metal, cosa de suma equivalencia, fue hasta su habitación y, cerrando la puerta muy despacio, fue hasta su ordenador, colocó los auriculares y con su banda favorita hizo el _headbang (1)_ , olvidando momentáneamente sus problemas y sacudiendo su cabeza de atrás hacia delante, de un lado a otro imaginando cómo sería si tuviera una larga melena.

La música paró y como costumbre suya, iba a repetir la canción hasta que se aburriera de ella, pero la musiquita chillona de algún cantante pop que él seguramente odiaba llegó como lo hace un escalofrío, se fijó si era su móvil o el de alguno de los Kaulitz, pero recodó que Tom tenía la canción que habían grabado de timbre y que Bill había perdido su móvil; luego escuchó bien la melodía, era una canción graciosa…

“ _I’m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_ ”   

Era el celular de Georg. Y ese tonito era jocoso, tarareó la canción moviendo las caderas al ritmo, hasta llegar al lugar donde había guardado el móvil.

—¡Ajá! —No se había dado cuenta de la presencia del menor de los Kaulitz en su habitación, quien ya no tenía los ojos rojos, pero si una sonrisa burlona que nadie quitaría—. Te tenía que haber grabado, mueves muy bien las caderas, joder —Y empezó a carcajearse, Gustav gruñó avergonzando mientras seguía buscando el móvil de Georg.

La canción paraba de vez en cuando para dar inicio otra vez. Bill empezó a cantarla, moviendo los labios exageradamente mientras imitaba a Gustav con su movimiento de caderas, se acostó en la cama suspirando de vez en vez cuando su carcajada se lo permitía.

—¿Ya? —Gustav miró a Bill con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Terminaste de burlarte de mí? —preguntó con retintín.

—No, espera, ¿cambiaste el heavy metal por las barbies? —Bill siguió riendo, tocándose el abdomen—. ¿Contestarás?

Gustav había encontrado el móvil de Georg y arrugó el ceño al notar que quien lo llamaba, otra vez Andreas, el nombre tenía una carita feliz al costado y en la parte superior del teléfono relucía una foto casual del blondo: Andreas sonreía mostrando toda la dentadura, y abriendo grandemente los ojos azules.

Gruñó porque él no tenía esos ojazos azul cielo.  

—¿Bueno…? —Bill se tapó la boca cuando Gustav imitó la voz de una mujer, pellizcándose la nariz para que el sonido sea en extremo agudo—. No, está usted hablando con… con —Gustav cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar un nombre de mujer que no sonase tan deducible a su persona.

—Dile que eres Anacleta —susurró Bill, a punto de reír más fuerte. Gustav lo miró con las cejas caídas y le susurró un ligero “No”, dándole a entender que ese nombre no le gustaba.

—Anastasia, sí, ese es mi nombre, ¿porque es de mujer, verdad?

Bill pudo oír como Gustav terminaba la conversación, y cerraba los ojos, cansado.

—Andreas me reconoció…

—¿Te llamó Andreas? ¿Cómo sabe el número de Georg? —Bill se puso de pie, mirando a la nada, incluyendo a Andreas en su plan… ¿Por qué Andreas ya formaba parte de su plan? El moreno no lo sabía, pero tampoco iba a ignorar un elemento tan importante.

Aunque ese elemento causara caos en toda la mezcla.

—Georg está enfermo. —Gustav estaba preocupado, y no porque Andreas le había llamado, más bien agradecía ello, su castaño estaba enfermo y aunque no sabía con exactitud que tenía, quería con todas sus fuerzas ir a verlo. 

Bill fue hasta su habitación, la tarde se estaba haciendo presente y, aunque él ya estaba en pijama, estaba dispuesto a hacer que Gustav le permitiera dormir con él esa noche, pues su hermano le había vetado de su habitación, la noticia de que su amigo castaño estaba enfermo le cayó como balde de agua fría.

—¿Tom? —Tocó tres veces y cuando estaba por ir a buscar las llaves que su madre siempre guardaba, Tom le abrió, con el rostro relajado y un poco hinchado, Bill descubrió que había estado durmiendo—. ¿Sigues molesto?

Tom negó con la cabeza y jaló a Bill, dirigiéndolo hasta la cama.

—Te extrañé —se quejó, Bill estaba por abrazarlo y reclamarle que era solo su culpa, pues él lo había botado—, ¿por qué estás vestido?

—Qué indecente eres —reclamó Bill.

—No me refería a eso, joder. ¿Por qué no llevas el pijama?

—Son las 5 de la tarde, no estoy loco como para dormir a esta hora —Tom lo miró medio molesto, al notar que Bill le había llamado loco—, además —carraspeó—, Georg está muriendo, y quiero ir a verlo.

—¿Quieres ir a ver cómo muere? —Tom separó a Bill de su pecho, y arqueó una ceja resaltando su pregunta.

—No seas tonto, iremos a que mi plan siga su curso.

—El curso a la desgracia, ¡desgracia! ¡Terribles cosas pasarán en Hogwarts! —Bill se carcajeó—. Ya bueno, me visto y nos vamos —le sonrió, desprendiéndose de su cómoda pijama, dejando al aire libre sus bóxer rojos cereza.

—¿Te pusiste bóxer rosados? —preguntó Bill.

—Son cereza Bill, ce-re-za.

—¡Me importan una mierda sus bóxer gays, salgan ya, que Georg está enfermo! —Gusta aporreó la puerta de los gemelos y Tom corrió como si le hubiesen pegado un golpe, Bill sonrió al notar la desesperación con la que Gustav hablaba, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara al castaño.

Gustav daba vueltas por el pasillo, caminando de adelante hasta atrás y cuando creyó que de tanto caminar iba a hacer un agujero en el suelo, los gemelos salieron, Bill perfectamente maquillado y Tom con sus rastas atadas graciosamente en un moñito tomate… o pretendiendo serlo.

Y como una vez dijo Georg: “Pareces una flor”, Gustav sonrió por dentro.

Tomaron el transporte público, aunque la casa de Georg quedaba a pocas cuadras, Gustav estaba que botaba chispas de la desesperación. Cuando llegaron, Bill y Tom contagiaron el brillo de sus ojos a los  del Gustav, esa casa era como la casa de los gemelos, un lugar donde los recuerdos quedaban plasmados en la memoria, Tom notó que el árbol donde Bill le había empujado en la patineta, haciendo que se partiera la ceja, seguía ahí, con el corazoncito infantil y las iniciales de ambos dentro; más a la derecha había una pareja de palitos, uno más  bajo, el otro más alto, uno con pantalones cortos y el otro con el cabello ondulado, los dedos de palitos se unían torpemente; Gustav había dibujado ese corazón, cuando aún no se le declaraba a Georg.

—Bill, deja que Gustav toque la puerta, merece verlo y pedirle disculpas.

—No lo perdonará, Tom; Georg es demasiado… Georg, como para hacerlo.

Gustav ya estaba tocando el timbre cuando Bill terminó de decir aquello, sus manos se movían como si estuviese girando las baquetas de su batería, los gemelos podían jurar que estaban sudando. La puerta de abrió, dejando ver una cabeza rubia con una mascarilla en la boca.

—Gustav, eras tú, ¿trajiste el teléfono? —Bill avanzó hasta su amigo, mostrándose de parte de Gustav  frente a Andreas—. Hola Bill, ¿y Tom?

—Aquí —Andreas rodó los ojos cuando Tom intentó pasar a la casa del castaño—, quítate rubio, quiero ver a Georg.

—Deja que pasemos, Andy, no queremos problemas —Gustav se había mantenido en silencio, dejando hablar a los hermanos. Él buscaba en la sala o alguna parte a Georg; la presencia de Andreas lo ponía verde de los celos pero quería saber si su ex novio estaba bien.

Quería saberlo más que pelear o hacer el tonto con cualquiera.

—¿Dónde está Georg? —preguntó al fin, mirando por encima del hombro a Andreas y adentrándose sin permiso hasta la habitación del castaño. Tocó la puerta, sin importarle que estuviese durmiendo.

—Solo entra Andy, no tienes por qué tocar, corazón —Gustav escuchó como las palabras roncas de Georg traspasaban la madera de cedro. «¡¿Corazón? ¿Desde cuándo le dices eso al rubio ese?!», pensó, adentrándose hasta la habitación oscura. Encendió la luz y miró con pesar el cuerpo de Georg sobre la cama, tapado hasta la frente. Georg no podía ver nada, y de vez en cuando su pecho subía y bajaba con frenesí al ser víctima de un ataque de toz.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gustav y el castaño saltó de la cama, mirándolo con la mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Georg le devolvió la pregunta, estornudando y quejándose de que su cabeza se saldría de lugar en cualquier momento.

—Voy a cuidarte…

_“Gustav, yo debo cuidarte, soy el mayor”_

_“Pero yo también quiero cuidarte, siempre…”_

Georg miró a Gustav con las lágrimas de la gripe en sus ojos, no dejó que estas cayeran, pero sí estornudó hasta que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas.

—Debo ir a comprar tus medicamentos, te dije que te ibas a agripar, no debiste ir a correr y menos venir caminando con la lluvia sobre ti… —reclamó Andreas; nadie supo que había abandonado la casa hasta que la puerta se cerró con un leve golpe. Tom por orden directa de su hermano debía actuar como si estuviese molesto. “Actuar Tom, no sobreactúes, por favor, el plan va de maravilla” había dicho y el de rastas lo había entendido, solo debía ser espontáneo.

—Hola, Georg —saludaron al mismo tiempo. Tom quería lanzarse a decirle que lo sentía, que no había querido gritarle, solo que su lado sobreprotector para con Bill había aflorado al verle llorar—. ¿Te maté? —dijo Tom.

—Muy gracioso, Kaulitz, cierra la puerta, hace frío —Bill accedió y, divertido, pero aparentando aflicción, fue hasta la puerta, cerrándola muy despacio.

—¿Tienes escalofríos? —preguntó Gustav, tocando la frente de Georg, este se revolvió, como asqueado por el contacto y el pecho del rubio dolió tras ese rechazo, pero no retiró la mano y fue gracias a eso que notó que su ex estaba ardiendo—. ¡Tienes mucha fiebre! ¿Dónde está el termómetro? —Georg tocó la mano de Gustav y en ese microsegundo de roce, ambos corazones latieron al mismo tiempo, chocando contra su tórax por el mismo sentimiento; retiró su mano, y antes de abrigarse todo, miró los ojos marrones de Gustav, suspirando porque quería verlos de más cerca.

Un estornudo le dio final al silencio.

—¿Cuánto tienes de temperatura? —preguntó Tom con desinterés.

—Andy ya me la tomó, dice que estoy bajando, tenía 39, ahora tengo 38.

Gustav gruñó cuando escuchó ese nombre—. ¿Tus papás? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué hacen aquí?         

—No lo sé, Gustav, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —Bill susurró bajo. Y Gustav entendió qué pretendían los gemelos. O al menos lo intentó.

Georg sintió una daga en el corazón al ver como Bill respondía ante sus preguntas, con sumisión, como temiéndole y en su interior se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal al  reclamarle el porqué de la nueva guía.

“No es nueva, la tenemos desde el comienzo” había dicho Bill y Georg le había reclamado el que no se la hubieran mostrado a su tiempo, porque, en un principio, Georg hubiese estado encantado de tratar de recuperar a su ex. Georg no recordaba si lo había dicho gritando de una manera muy mala, pues el menor había terminado llorando y su hermano gritándole por dicha acción. Georg no entendía nada ahí, pero se sentía culpable.

—Andreas lo llamó, quería que te entregue tu móvil. El día que fuiste a gritarnos a nuestra casa sin dejar que te expliquemos algo, lo dejaste tirado —Tom tragó saliva cuando la dureza con la que dijo sus palabras hizo que se formara un pequeño nudo de culpa en su garganta—. Ya lo tienes ahí, puedes morir en paz.

El castaño miró cuando Gustav dejó el teléfono móvil en la mesa de noche y cómo los gemelos se alistaban para salir, Bill retocando su maquillaje en el pequeño espejo de su habitación, Tom se tronaba la espalda mirando con mucho amor a su hermano. 

—Mierda… —Un mareo azotó la cabeza de Georg y como si la habitación estuviese cayéndose a pedazos, tomó la mano de Gustav que estaba muy cerca—. Me duele la cabeza.

Los gemelos se acercaron, mirando con preocupación al castaño. Nada valía si este se enfermaba de verdad, entre unas de las cosas más horribles que podían pasar era que precisamente Georg se enfermara, así como si le sucedía a Tom. Era como si la edificación se quedara sin dos de sus cuatro cimientos principales.

Gustav tocó otra vez la frente de Georg y comprobó que sudaba, le arrancó todas las frazadas a vista y a paciencia de Bill y Tom.

—Creo que no es buen momento para considerar una violación, Gustav…

La cabeza de Georg no procesaba todo lo que decían y lo único que escuchó fue “Violación, Gustav”, y se sintió desnudo.

—¡No! No me violes, juro no decir nada, no, no me violes. Soy un virgen recién consagrado. ¡POR FAVOR!

—¿Vi-virgen? —Tom echó a reír.

—Tiene fiebre, está delirando…

«Delirar es cuando estás muriendo, ¿me están matando?», pensó.

Georg abrió los ojos y su cabeza volvió a doler—. No, chicos, no me hagan daño, Tom no quise hacer llorar a Bill, lo siento, lo siento mucho. —Tom hizo un gesto de sorpresa ante lo dicho, giró la mirada hacia Bill quien sonrió complacido.

—Hay algo mal aquí —Gustav miró a Tom como diciéndole “no me digas”—. No me refiero a Georg, la receta del doctor está aquí, ¿cómo carajos Andreas comprará las medicinas?

—¿Andy está enfermo? —balbuceó el castaño con la voz gangosa—. ¿Qué medicina? Denme el dinero y yo voy a comprarlas… —Se ofreció intentado ponerse de pie.

—Yo iré a dársela, seguro no está lejos —Gustav intentó recordar las farmacias que quedaban cerca al hogar de Georg y, aunque ya había pasado un tiempo de su última visita a Berlín, pudo recordar las muchas veces que había ido a comprar condones a esos lugares—. Ya vuelvo.

Georg apretó el brazo de Gustav en su mano sudada, esa acción muda pedía a gritos que no lo dejase.

—¿Me traes un helado, también? —Gustav arrugó el entrecejo «Sí claro, te compraré el helado en conjunto a un ataúd», pensó—. Gusti… dime que me lo traerás.

El rubio tragó saliva, y miró al rostro perfecto de su ex novio, sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aire inocente a su mirada, ¡debía ser un pecado ser tan lindo! Los labios de Georg pedían a gritos un poco de agua, Tom fue a traérsela y Bill le sonrió a Gustav, rogándole paciencia, pues su plan iba de maravilla.

—Te quiero, Georg.

—Yo quiero mi helado, ¿me lo traes?

Gustav sonrió por la ternura de la escena. 

Le fue simple encontrar al chico de ojos azules, pues su cabello platinado se lograba ver a kilómetros de distancia —exagerando, claro—, pero eso no desmentía que cuando la luz le daba a su cabellera esta brillaba como el mismo sol.

—Andreas, olvidaste la receta, pedazo de idiota.

—No es cierto, esta es la real, esa se la dio su madre, y te hago recordar que ella es obstetra. 

Gustav se sintió el pedazo de idiota en ese instante—. Voy contigo a comprar sus medicinas, entonces.

—Te preocupa mucho, ¿verdad? —Andreas miró a Gustav con seriedad—. Dime, ¿le sigues queriendo, no es así?

—¡Cuidado rubio tonto! —Gustav jaló del brazo musculoso al  platinado, quien cruzaba la calle sin haber visto a un convertible correr a toda velocidad por que el semáforo estaba en verde—. Te dejaría morir, pero tienes la receta de Georg.

—Eres tan considerado…

***

Georg sacudía su cuerpo buscando calor, él sentía mucho frío pese a estar ardiendo en fiebre—. Mira, Bill, Georg aún conserva esto —Tom tomó entre sus manos un pequeño peluche rosa, de nariz rota y cuerpo deshilachado: se trataba del primer juguete que había tenido en su vida, regalo de su abuela y posterior reliquia sucia. Amaba a ese peluche y aunque le diese muy mal aspecto a su habitación el valor sentimental era más especial que el monetario.

Además que ese peluche rosa le hacía recordar demasiado a Tadeo, el peluche que Gustav y él habían adoptado.

—¡Bill! Geo conserva aún sus muñecas… 

Bueno, ¿y por qué tanto rosa? Antes de su nacimiento, su familia completa esperaba una niña, por tal motivo todo regalo o prenda comprada con anterioridad era rosa o de colores extremadamente pasteles. Juguetes especiales para niñas, hasta biberones con adornos de princesas amorfas. Esa era una parte de su infancia que no quería recodar, pues hasta que cumplió los dos años tuvo que andar con ropa de mujer, pero solo en casa, su madre era muy quisquillosa en cuanto a sus amistades. 

Pero claro, eso no había evitado que Georg creciera con un trauma… más o menos.

 —No toques eso, Tom, te ves como una niña jugando a las muñecas —Tom se había colocado una polera rosa, y sus rastas estaban graciosamente agrupadas sobre su cabeza, creando la ilusión de un moño mal hecho—. ¡Yo también quiero jugar!

—¿Pueden callarse? Me estoy muriendo y exijo silencio —reclamó Georg, mirando a sus dos amigos pelearse por una muñeca que gritaba “Mamá” cada que se le apretaba la pancita.

El sonido de un llanto de bebé ensordeció sus oídos, Tom tenía otra muñeca entre sus manos, a la que se le debía dar de tomar un biberón de plástico para así parar su llanto molestoso. El de rastas tomó con dulzura el cuerpo inanimado de la muñeca sobre su regazo y, como si se tratara de un bebé real, le puso el biberón en la boca.

—Eres el ser más homosexual que he conocido en mi vida… —susurró Georg a punto de estornudar.

—Homosensual, por favor —pidió Tom, doblando las piernas y arqueando la cadera.

***

Gustav y Andreas hablaban con la farmacéutica, pidiéndoles algunas indicaciones extras y tips para hacer que un agripado se cure en minutos, desafortunadamente eso no se podía hacer y el mínimo de tiempo requerido para recuperarse era el de una semana.

—Listo, gracias por su compra.

—De nada —sonrió Andreas—. Sí que era _de algo_ , ¡mira nada más cuánto nos cobran por unas cuantas pastillas y algunos jarabes! Es una gran estafa. Esto no dudará ni una semana —resopló una vez salió de la farmacia.

—No te quejes que yo pagué, además es por Georg por quien lo hacemos —Gustav miró al cielo, el cual poco a poco se iba despejando de la manta de nubes oscuras para dejar ver un lindo arcoíris—. ¿Me das la bolsa para verificar si están todas? —Andreas obedeció y miró hasta donde su _competencia_ estaba mirando, el cielo no le parecía en lo mínimo interesante.

—Me tengo que ir a ver a mi abuela, creerá que no vine a visitarla, no puedo decirle que está en segundo puesto, venir a Berlín implica muchas cosas, ¿no es así? —Gustav gruñó—. Mira Schäfer, no es que intente que hagas o no hagas algo, por mí que sigas así, está bien, pero toma esto como un buen consejo.

—Dime.  

—Si miras un poco detrás de ti siempre verás a Georg, en cambio, si miras un poco al costado de Tom, siempre verás a Bill... No digo que sea incorrecto, pero una pareja siempre va a lado no atrás ni adelante, siempre a tu costado —Gustav cerró los ojos al notar que era lo mismo que le había dicho Tom pero en otras palabras—. Pero por mí está bien, yo sí quiero a Georg, y no me afecta en nada que no cambies, si no lo haces me darás mucha ventaja a la felicidad. La mía está al costado de Georg, la tuya, quién sabe dónde.

Gustav se quedó parado unos minutos después de que el rubio de ojos azules le dejó solo, luego recordó que tenía un enfermo muy delicado esperando por las medicinas y se dirigió con paso ligero hasta la casa de Georg. 

—Llegué, es hora de que tomes las medicinas —anunció Gustav, intentando apartar la mirada de los gemelos jugando con muñecas—. ¿Qué no tienen qué hacer, hombres? —les preguntó, mientras alistaba la medicina y el vaso con agua.

—No me tomaré eso —Georg cerró la boca negándose a recibir el líquido amarillo de mal olor.

—Vamos Geo, es un avión —Georg arqueó la ceja cuando escuchó decir eso a Gustav—. Bueno no, pero si no te lo tomas te dejaré con los Kaulitz toda la noche a que ellos cuiden de ti.

—No serías capaz.

—Pruébame —retó Gustav, con la cuchara alta a escasos centímetros de los labios de Georg. Este abrió la boca y formó una mueca de asco, llevándose el vaso con agua de inmediato a la boca. 

Tom y Bill se preguntaban qué tenía de malo que cuidasen a Georg; pero lo dejaron pasar, porque por primera vez en esos días, el castaño soltaba tema de conversación con Gustav, aunque este tema fuese tan vano e inconexo que poco se entendía. Las medicinas hacían que el malestar pasara, pero adormecían a su cuerpo y eso causaba que las palabras sonaran lejanas y alargadas. Gustav sentía que Georg se estaba sintiendo a gusto con él otra vez. Y les agradeció con la mirada a los hermanovios que jugaban a las muñecas a un lado del cuarto.   

  * Movimiento que consiste en la sacudida violenta de la cabeza al ritmo de la música, especialmente el heavy metal.




	6. No escatimes las posibilidades

**“Esperar a que tu ex siga solo como un hongo no es sano. Puede, si quiere, conseguir a quien le plazca”**

—¿Y entonces qué te dijo? —Andreas interrogaba a Georg por teléfono—. Vamos, no es malo si lo mandaste a la mierda. Recuerda que se lo merece.

El rubio escuchó un lento “Tienes razón”, para luego darse cuenta de que Georg había colgado.

En la casa de los Kaulitz, Gustav se alistaba para ir de compras con los gemelos, llevando todo el dinero suficiente, y arreglando el cuarto de visitas que le había sido dado. La madre de los gemelos regresaba y si bien Simone era una mujer muy despistada, había días en los que parecía un mounstro, y más si veía que no había más que comida chatarra en el congelador; y él no quería ver como madre e hijos se ponían a discutir. Ya lo había visto en tiempos anteriores, y siempre, siempre eran los gemelos quienes salían lastimados, los cuales, pese a ser las personas más idiotas en el mundo, eran también sus mejores amigos.

—¡Bill, nos vamos sin ti! —gritó Tom, tocando la puerta del cuarto donde Gustav se quedaba—. ¿Estás listo, Gusti? —preguntó una vez el rubio abrió la puerta de madera haciendo que las bisagras chirriaran. Gustav asintió, secándose la melena rubia y notando que ya estaba un poco crecida, debía cortarla.

—Ya estoy listo, ¿qué tal me veo? —preguntó el moreno, acerándose peligrosamente hasta los labios de su gemelo.

—Te ves bien —susurró Tom cerca de sus labios, rozándolos, queriendo ese beso que Bill prohibió—. Oye, me dejas con la boca hecha morrito —reclamó aún con los labios en esa mueca.

—¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! —gritó, girándose hasta Gustav y mirándolo con los ojos perfectamente delineados—. Gustav, dile cómo me veo a este ser humano anti romántico.

—Te ves bien. —finalizó Gustav, apartando a la pareja de novios de su lado y trotando a paso ligero hasta la puerta.

Bueno, preguntarle a Gustav qué tal se veía era tan o más poco inteligente que preguntárselo a Tom—. Tomi, ¿de verdad me veo tan mal? —cuestionó con el labio inferior temblándole.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Pero lo pensaste —susurró, ocultando la mirada triste bajo la cortina de cabello oscuro.

—Entonces te ves hermoso, casi tanto como yo —sonrió Tom, levantando el rostro de su gemelo con la mano, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar—. Considéralo un cumplido —Tom le guiñó el ojo derecho y Bill sonrió, no podía a si quisiera, enfadarse por mucho tiempo con él.

Gustav miraba la calle de arriba, por donde quedaba la casa de Georg, fijó su mirada en la casa de la esquina, y suspiró con nostalgia, ahí era donde él había vivido toda su vida, hasta que su familia se mudó. Aún podía sentir el vacío en su pecho cuando se despidió de Georg, pidiéndole paciencia, el castaño había llorado bastante, él sabía que su ex novio era muy sentimental y muy propenso a llorar por cualquier motivo. Eso no duró mucho, meses después Georg fue a donde él estaba, y vivieron casi juntos. Y Gustav lo alejó de una manera idiota.

—¿Vamos? —Bill apareció haciendo bailar sus pestañas largas.

Tom abrazó a su hermano por la cintura, y luego lo besó. Esa era una despedida muy sutil, pues su madre no sabía nada de su relación fuera de lo fraternal, y ellos no querían decírselo aún. Aunque los vecinos cuchicheaban mucho siempre que podían; el tema comidilla del año era “Los gemelos Kaulitz”. Y ninguno de los dos se molestaba lo suficiente como para hacerlos callar. Al ignorante dejarlo en su ignorancia.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial empezaron a encontrar a mucha gente que conocía a Gustav. Alguno saludándolo de modo íntimo, recordándole su vida de niño y contándole muchas aventuras de niño que ni él no recordaba haber vivido.

Y ahora que Gustav los analizaba, no recordaba nada que no estuviese vinculado a Georg y a los gemelos.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó una voz femenina, golpeando sin querer al rubio con su carrito de compras—. ¿Gustav? —el aludido  levantó la mirada hacia quien lo llamaba y abriendo lo ojos con exageración sintió un peso en el estómago. Era Simone, la mamá de los gemelos…

«¡Los gemelos!», prensó Gustav, buscando con la mirada a sus amigos, quienes habían ido a comprar un helado; detrás de Simone estaban los gemelos, ambos compartiendo besos y combinando los sabores de sus postres. Gustav se iba a derretir como helado si Simone notaba que sus hijos se besaban, y no como hermanos precisamente.

—¡Sí! Soy Gustav, ¡señora Simone, cuánto tiempo sin verla! —gritó, alarmando a los gemelos que se pusieron pálidos una vez notaron la presencia de su progenitora.

—No tienes porqué gritar, Gustav —dijo la mujer, rascándose los oídos y volteando a ver a donde Gustav miraba. La mujer de cabello rubio tiró el carrito lejos, golpeando la entrepierna de Gustav, dejándolo sentado intentando no gritar de dolor—. ¡Mis bebés! —Tom continuaba con el rostro enfermo, incluso sus mejillas pálidas se tintaron de un color parecido a verde—. ¿Cómo están? —Tom dejó caer la bola de chocolate que tenía en su cono, Bill tenía las mejillas hinchadas por el dulce.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Bill, una vez logró pasar sin saborear el helado.

—A mí también me da gusto verlos, chicos —Simone observó de lleno a sus hijos, Bill ya no llevaba mechas rubias en la cabeza, sino que tenía todo el cabello color azabache, Tom seguía con las rastas, pero muchísimo más largas. Y Gustav estaba idéntico solo que en sus facciones se reflejaba el dolor. Simone se preguntaba qué tenía.

—No, mamá. A nosotros también, ¿verdad Tom? —preguntó el moreno a lo que su hermano asintió—. Solo que te esperábamos mañana, incluso estábamos comprando las cosas para darte una pequeña bienvenida.

«Mentira, comprábamos comida sana para que no nos regañes por solo comer pizzas»                

—Eso es muy tierno, entones  voy a descansar a la casa, yo pasé como comprar algunas cosas. Yo quería llegar a prepararles el almuerzo, pero viéndolo de ese modo iré con Gordon a la casa, ¿Gustav va con ustedes? —Los gemelos asintieron—. Con razón vi a tu otro amigo, Georg comprando unos embutidos; se me hacía raro que estos dos —Simone señaló donde decía que estaba Georg y a Gustav— no estuviesen juntos.

Gustav sintió que el peso en su estómago se hacía más grande. Hasta que cayó en razón, era el momento perfecto para arreglar las cosas.

—Gustav, podrás arreglar las cosas con Georg —dijo Tom, adivinando lo que Gustav pensaba.

El rubio planeaba pedirle un disculpa por aprovecharse el día en el que Georg había estado enfermo; pocos después de darle la medicina, había visto televisión, y luego dormido, y cuando despertaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Gustav había tocado la boca de Georg con la llena de los dedos para luego plantarle un beso hasta dejarlo sin aire; literalmente. El castaño había tosido, gritándole todo un diccionario de groserías a Gustav, quien había huido a la casa de los Kaulitz; no planeaba rogarle, pero quería arreglar eso, y que Georg lo perdonara y vea que ahora sí admitía sus culpas.

—¿Dónde dijo tu mamá que estaba Geo? —preguntó Gustav, sonriendo como estúpido cuando pronunció el nombre del castaño.

—Embutidos, ve hasta ahí y ya te alcanzamos —sonrió Bill, viendo con cara de interrogación a su hermano, quien sostenía una bolsa de papas en las dos manos, haciendo de balanza humana.

Gustav sonrió nervioso, sentía que sudaba aunque eso no podía ser posible, ¿Gustav Schäfer sudando por alguien? ¿Un Schäfer nervioso? Sí, claro. Caminó por todo el trayecto que daba hasta los embutidos, tomando con sus manos unos paquetitos de frutas secas para después dejarlas en el carrito de los gemelos; Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la espalda de Georg…

_“Siempre me gustó tu espalda, está muy formada. Te hace ver muy sexy…”_

Quiso hablar, quiso avanzar al menos dos pasos, pero esa espalda que tantas veces había arañado en el acto sexual, simulaba una gran pared, pared que el cobarde de Gustav no podía pasar. ¿Un Schäfer nervioso? Por supuesto, Gustav era humano, y siendo así podía, si quería, sentirse como un estúpido al no poder dar unos pasos y pedir las disculpas que Georg se merecía.

Cuando Georg volteó al sentir que alguien lo observaba, Gustav se escondió tras una pirámide de latas de conserva, mirando por las aberturas como su ex novio se encogía de hombros y seguía comprando, ya no embutidos, pero si algunas carnes. Gustav recordó cuando ambos iban a comprar las cosas, y recordó también cuanto había disfrutado su compañía en esa acción de convivencia.

—Tom, no podemos llevar helado; mamá nos gritará…

—No importa, yo quiero helado, podemos comerlo en el camino —Gustav rodó los ojos al ver a sus amigos discutiendo cosas sin sentido. Y cuando el castaño terminó en ese lugar, caminó muy despacio hasta otra sección. El rubio desesperó, ¿iba a permitir que el amor de su vida se fuera sin recibir una disculpa de su parte?

«Vamos, Gustav, tú puedes», se decía en su cabeza, respirando como se hace en una gran maratón.

Caminó al darse cuenta que Georg estaba a la vuelta de donde él, caminó muy lento, sus pasos era ligeros, parecía que caminaba en algodón. Y cuando estuvo a un paso de él, cuando le iba a tocar el hombro y gritarle si era posible que le perdone…

—¡Gustav! No estamos en una película a cámara lenta

Tom apareció…

Pero Georg no se dio cuenta, tenía los auriculares puestos y su cabeza se movía al ritmo de la música. Gustav quería moriste, su corazón latía en su garganta y juraba que si tuviese fuerza podría golpear a Tom. Afortunadamente Bill apareció a sus espaldas,  tiró de su camiseta y se llevó al inoportuno de su gemelo; una vez el de rastas se fue, sus gafas se volvieron a empañar, estaba nervioso.

—Geo… —llamó muy bajo, caminando hasta atrás, topando la esquina del pasadizo, alejándose por sí mismo de la cercanía de su novio.

¿Cuánto tiempo había hecho lo mismo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había caminado hacia atrás sin darse cuenta que Georg estaba sordo, que quería seguirlo, pero no podía…? Gustav bajó la mirada, de pronto no podía contener las ganas de llorar.

—¿Mi amor? —el corazón de Gustav latió con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, por la manera tan dulce con la que se decía y por la forma casi cruel con las que llegaban—. ¡Geo, sácate los auriculares! Cariño, te quedarás sordo —Andreas apareció frente a Georg, quien le sonrió con fuerza y se abalanzó sobre él, dándole una abrazo.

—Demoraste mucho, eh —reclamó el de ojos verdes, parpadeando con mucha velocidad para poder humedecer sus ojos y fijarlos en los azules de Andreas.

—Lo siento, Georgi, estaba comprándote un regalo —Andreas sonrió de lado al notar la mirada brillante de su ahora pareja, sabía que era como un niño y los detalles le gustaban en extremo.

—¿Qué es? ¡Quiero verlo! —pidió, rodeando la cintura del platinado y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Es una sorpresa, hoy en la noche la verás. Pero dame un beso, no sabes cuánto esperé por esto.

Gustav ya no estaba oculto, miraba con los ojos aguados a la escena, con el labio inferior temblándole al ver la forma en la que Georg contestaba a cada frase que el rubio decía. ¿Sí le había olvidado? Al final… ¿si había sido posible que su Geo le reemplazara? Mordió sus labios al notar que temblaba demasiado. Suspiró tres veces, intentando contener el dolor creciente en su pecho.

Maldito sea el amor, y malditas sean las formas en las que ese sentimiento intentaba matarlo, ahora intentaba hacerlo llorar por la imagen que le prestaba: Georg besando a Andy, ambos de la mano y con una sonrisa boba en los labios. Gustav quería vomitar. Tom y Bill también miraban la escena y se sentían impotentes al ver como Gustav huía del lugar, dejando todo de lado sin que su ex novio se diera cuenta.  

_Maldito, maldito sea el amor…_


	7. Evita desesperarte

**“Un error común: Suplicar, los regalos materiales, intentar dar lástima, etc”**

Los pétalos  de una flor recién cortada, eran arrancados con fuerza, y soltados sobre los fríos adoquines de una calle sola en Berlín. Gustav miraba con las lágrimas cayendo junto a los delicados pétalos rosas, miraba también como el viento se llevaba cada color desvaneciéndolo fortuitamente, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir aquel vacío, llevaba tanto, tanto tiempo sin sentir que de verdad algo se estaba alejando de él y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Tom miró a Gustav desde lejos, Bill había ido a dejar las cosas de las compras en su casa y había dicho que llamaría a Georg  a que le cuente, cómo había resultado siendo el novio de Andreas. El de rastas miraba con pena a su rubio amigo, la impotencia crecía como lo hace la mala hierba. Tom quería ir a abrazarlo.

Lastimosamente Gustav no era como Georg.

Gustav hipaba de vez en cuando, y seguía arrancando las flores y sacando cada pequeño pétalo—. ¿Qué haces? —Tom se aventuró a preguntar.

—Nada… —respondió Gustav en un suspiro.

—Eso no parece ser nada, además las flores no tienen la culpa de lo que te pasó, así que pediría que no las cortes. Creo que se ven mejor en la tierra que fuera de ella.

—¿No eras tú el que iba a la tienda a comprar flores para Bill el día de su “aniversario”? —las mejillas del de rastas se tintaron de carmín, abrió la boca para protestar pero ninguna palabra salió de ahí—. ¿Aquí acaba? —preguntó Gustav, desconcertando a Tom y haciéndolo poner más atención.

—¿Qué acaba? —devolvió al pregunta, y más porque no alcanzó a entenderla.

—La guía, ¡yo quiero que esta guía salga tan victoriosa como la que le hicieron a Georg! —gritó, aplastando las flores bajo sus pesada bota militar—. Ya entiendo —susurró otra vez cortando muchas florecitas.

Tom estaba perdido, miraba mucho los gestos del rostro rojo de su amigo rubio como para prestarle atención a lo que decía, ya que no tenía coherencia a su parecer—. ¿Entiendes el qué? —Tom se cruzó de brazos y arqueó la cadera.

—Ustedes se están vengando de que haya hecho sufrir tanto a Georg, y qué mejor manera que dándome un guía que no sirve en lo mínimo —Gustas se secó las lágrimas con el brazo, pero no impidió que sigan saliendo—. Ahora lo haré a mi modo.

Tom bajó la mirada, no sabía qué responder a eso, pues su hermano tenía un plan, pero él no sabía en qué consistía. Caminó al costado de Gustav hasta su casa, a veces el baterista avanzaba mucho y Tom estaba obligado —pese a tener la ropa tres tallas más grandes que su talla correcta, y a no poder caminar muy rápido—, a seguirlo sin rechistar. El rubio sintió el silencio como una afirmación a lo que había dicho anteriormente.

—¿No intentarás disculparte? Han jugado con mis sentimientos… —Tom volteó a verlo, y lo encontró igual que antes, con los ojos desbordando lágrimas; no pudo evitar angustiarse pues su amigo no era de llorar, y cuando lo hacía…

No, Gustav nunca lloraba.

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a la casa de los Kaulitz, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un rico olor a comida recién hecha, Tom fue hasta la cocina jalando a Gustav consigo.

—¡Gordon! —Tom se asustó tras ver al hombre de barba de chivo justo al costado de su hermano, preparando una especia de salsa—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó dándole la mano y guiñándole a Bill.

—Tom, tu hermano tenía razón, no has cambiado nada. Yo muy bien, y tenemos buenas noticias… —los gemelos levantaron las orejas para escuchar atentos aquella “buena noticia”.

—¡Nos quedaremos dos meses en casa! —gritó su madre, abriéndose paso a la cocina, y empujando a Gustav en el trayecto, para luego darles un abrazo grupal.

La madre de los gemelos era economista, y trabajaba en el banco de Berlín, haciendo transacciones y muchas cosas de las que sus hijos no entendían nada, Gordon era su “jefe”, fue así como se conocieron. Lastimosamente ese trabajo la obligaba a que tome viajes de largos días, y desde pequeños, Bill y Tom, se habían hecho la idea de que no podían tener una madre para hablar, pues esta estaba de viaje.

Y la noticia estaba lejos de ser buena. Pues los gemelos podían fingirse como solo hermanos una semana como máximo (que también era el máximo de Simone en su casa). Bill empalideció, Tom abrió la boca tanto que su mentón estaba por topar los azulejos. Gustav sorbía muy despacio por la nariz, y se preguntaba cuándo es que Simone diría lo que tenía que decir.

—Vi que le dieron el cuarto de invitados  a Gustav —observó la rubia, y volteó a verlo—. Me parece muy bien, pero ¿por cuánto se quedará aquí? —preguntó a Bill.

—No se preocupe señora Kaulitz, iré a recoger mis cosas creo que encontré un lugar donde quedarme —sonrió fingidamente.

—Eso está muy bien. —Simone le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y Gustav notó al fin cuántos rasgos faciales le había heredado los hermanos a su progenitora; la nariz era idéntica, la forma de los ojos y el color caramelo en estos, Simone no era tan expresiva en la cejas, y tenía la cara tan redonda como Tom. Pero los labios de Bill y sus gesticulaciones también eran de Simone, por último, los lunares que los gemelos se repartían, el primero en el mentón y el segundo en la mejilla.

—Mamá, ¿por qué te quedarás tantos días? —preguntó al fin Bill, saliendo del ensimismamiento.

—Cuando estudias, te gradúas, trabajas, pides remuneraciones, suelto, etc, etc. Tienes el lujo de tener vacaciones —explicó y a Bill le cayó como balde de agua fría, pues su madre había hecho énfasis en la palabra “estudias”. Tom también comprendió y alejó la tensión elogiando la salsa que Gordon había preparado.

Gustav no encajaba y con pasos lentos, fue hasta la habitación donde estaban sus cosas y las empacó, dentro de ellas tenía a Tadeo, el pequeño osito que cuando había encontrado en el parque y había adoptado. Las lágrimas pedían salir pero él estaba muy inmerso en la tarea de empacar que arrojó la cajita de terciopelo donde tenía el anillo.

Al escuchar el sonido que hizo la argolla sobre el suelo, se agachó, al tocarla, un deja vú le hizo soltar las lágrimas que tanto contuvo. Siguió así, recordando por largos minutos todos los detalles que le había hecho a Georg en esos cinco años, y la forma en la que el castaño se los había devuelto.   

De repente una luz se filtró por las persianas y cayó en razón «¡Detalles, Georg adora los detalles!». Pensó y tomó su billetera donde tenía muchas de sus tarjetas, iría a comprar muchas cosas. Todo sea porque su adorado castaño le regresa el pedazo de corazón que le había quitado. No estuvo seguro si avisó a los gemelos que saldría, pero corrió como si el piso quemara.

Fue hasta el centro de Berlín, yendo a un bazar. Encontró un gran bajo, estaba en un estante, era tan rojo que la luz centellaba contra su delicada forma, pidió que lo sacaran, y se imaginó a Georg tocando nota tras nota en el instrumento, lo pidió. No importaba el precio, Georg adoraba los detalles.

El dependiente de la tienda le observó las expresiones, y cuando envolvió el regalo, notó que el chico sí tenía con qué pagar. Se preguntaba el porqué de regalar a esa preciosidad, pero decidió que no era buen momento para ponerse a pensar en ello en lugar de cobrar lo que valía.

—¿Quiere una tarjeta como detalle? —preguntó, colocando en listón verde en la esquina de empaque, miró los ojos con las largas pestañas rubias  y le sonrió. El chico parecía agradable.

—Sí… ¿puedes escribirla tú? Es que mi letra no es tan legible —dijo Gustav, recordando que su letra se paseaba entre “entendible” y “fea”. Y él quería la perfección en ese regalo.

—Claro —respondió el chico.

—Pon, “Para Georg, con todo el amor del mundo” —se sonrió para su interior al decir las palabras “mágicas”.

—Eso suena muy fingido —Gustav iba a reclamarle al muchacho que eso a él no le confería, pero analizó la frase y… estaba en lo cierto.

—Entonces, “Para el amor de mi vida, discúlpame cariño” —chanceó. Y el dependiente arrugó la nariz—. Está bien, eso no. Qué te parece “Sin ti no puedo vivir, quiero que aceptes esto como muestra de mi aprecio”

—Vamos, no es un regalo para el día de la madre, además, ¿es su novio, no es así? —«maso menos», pensó Gustav, pero asintió—. ¿Y discutieron? —volvió a asentir—. Entonces, escríbale algo significativo para ambos, algo que salga de su corazón a la carta por medio de la tinta, le regalo este lapicero. Vaya con unas cuantas flores y asunto solucionado. Yo no puedo escribir algo que debe hacer usted —Gustav abrió la boca para reclamar, ¡él no era nada romántico! Y cuando lo debía ser  no le salían más que torpes “te quiero”—. Gracias por su compra —el dependiente le entregó la bolsa con el regalo.

«Un poquito romántico, ¿qué puede costar?» Se dijo mentalmente, fue al parque  cercano al centro comercial, dejó el regalo en los adoquines y empezó a escribir el borrador. Ya iría por las flores y los chocolates de camino a casa de su ex novio.

Lo que el creyó difícil salió bien, no era una carta digna de admiración, pues las letras nunca habían sido su fuerte, pero tampoco consideraba muy mala su manera de escribir, había leído muchos libros en compañía de Georg en la secundaria y recordaba cómo hacer que las palabras formaran frases bonitas. Suspiró al escribir el último párrafo y metió la tarjeta dentro el sobre; no caminó mucho, pues había una tienda de arreglos florares muy cerca, compró begonias, las favoritas de Georg, y muchos chocolates con nueces dentro, también sus favoritos. Tomó el regalo entre sus sudadas manos, metió la tarjeta en el empaque del regalo y el bolígrafo prestado en el en bolsillo derecho, tocó la cajita de terciopelo y sonrió…

Era hoy o quizás nunca.

Iba imaginándose como sería la cara de Georg cuando recibiera el bajo, las flores, los chocolates y su carta; sonreía como estúpido, y sudaba como un adolescente conquistando a su primer amor.

Recordó el día en el que citó a Georg, y cuando lo besó; le había dicho todo lo que sentía por él, tartamudeando con la mirada sobre sus zapatos, aún recordaba cómo iba vestido Georg y lo bien que se veía… Y ahora que se ponía a pensar, Georg siempre se había visto bien. Recordó también como es que Georg había huido, para ignorarlo por dos largas semanas, 14 días en los que Gustav se moría internamente; para finalmente hablar, y luego de casi un año aventurarse a una relación formal.

Qué buenos recuerdos…

—¡Gustav! —gritaron a lo lejos, y luego recibió un empujón; su cabeza chocó contra el pavimento, y le costó algunos segundos poder abrir los ojos—. ¡Joder, no puedes mirar por donde caminas! ¡Casi te matan! —Tom apareció tras él, ofreciéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie, vio a lo lejos un auto que iba a toda velocidad a dirección contraria.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que preguntó, antes de notar la mirada de cuatro ojos caramelo sumamente preocupados.

—¿Cómo que “qué”? ¡¿En qué pensabas?! ¿Por qué no miraste que el auto estaba viniendo? —Bill sacudía su cuerpo lleno de polvo, y el rubio cayó en razón; había estado perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó que un auto casi lo iba atropellar, y agradeció mentalmente que los hermanos estuviesen pasando por ahí, de no haber sido así, posiblemente estuviese…

No, mejor no pensar en cosas malas.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló Tom, a una bolsa a lo lejos. Gustav abrió los ojos con preocupación, «¡El regalo!», pensó y fue directo hasta la bolsa encontrando todo bien salvo por que el papel con el que estaba envuelto estaba un poco sucio—. ¿Eso es un regalo? ¿Es una guitarra? —los ojos de Tom brillaron desde lejos, y fue a sostener entre sus manos el empaque—, ¿cuándo la compraste?

—Sí, es un regalo; no, no es una guitarra, es un bajo; y la compré hace minutos —respondió mientas observaba el arreglo floral malogrado con muchos de los pétalos regados en la acera, a los lejos la caja de chocolates yacía aplastada; tocó su bolsillo con temor y encontró un poco arrugada a la carta, pero no se había perdido—. Bueno chicos, yo me voy —le quitó el regalo de las manos al de rastas, y dejó atrás la caja de chocolates así como también a las flores.

—¡Espera! ¿Seguro estás bien? —Gustav asintió, pero no miró a ninguno de los gemelos, aún tenía la idea de que esos dos lo estaban castigando por haber hecho sufrir a Georg—. ¡Te veo en nuestra casa! —no supo quién dijo eso, sus pensamientos otra vez atraía como una imán al metal, la imagen de Georg a su cabeza.

En todo veía a Georg. Estaba jodido, enamorado y jodido.

Al llegar a la casa, quiso tocar, pero lo vio muy de gente normal; rodeó el jardín, y fijó su mirada en el balcón de la habitación de Georg, la puerta como siempre estaba abierta y tomando valor de donde ya no había, decidió hacer lo que hacía tiempo no había hecho.    

«Como en tus tiempos mozos», se dijo, mientras trepaba la enredadera que tantas veces en su infancia había subido. La madera rechinaba y el temor se apoderó de él una vez tomó altura, pues la hiedra parecía venirse; pero lo logró, llegó con pasos silenciosos hasta el balcón y miró abajo, sorprendiéndose de su propia hazaña. Tomó aire tres veces por la nariz, y empujó la puerta de vidrio.

No hubo mucho ruido, pues cada uno de sus pasos eran callados por gemidos guturales provenientes desde la cama de Georg; Gustav tomó aire al notar entre la penumbra una mata de pelo castaña cerca a otra rubísima, abrió los ojos con fuerza, intentando vanamente que las lágrimas no cayesen. ¿Desde cuándo Gustav lloraba tanto… desde cuándo? Ahogó un sollozo, pues no aguantaba ver como Georg gemía un nombre que no era el suyo.

_—Andy… Andy…_

_—Georg, eres precioso._

Dio media vuelta, salió de la habitación hasta el balcón, tocó con los dedos ásperos la bolsa que contenía el bajo, y metió otra donde estaba la carta, quiso romper ambos, pero dejó el bajo al costado del balcón, decidió botar la tarjeta, ¿para qué servía ya? Pero justo cuando la iba a romper, las lágrimas obstruyeron su mirada y de sus dedos se resbaló la prueba escrita de que Gustav también sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos. Creyó que la tarjeta había caído por la tubería que llevaba el agua de la lluvia hasta la acequia, y no se interesó en buscarla entre la enredadera.

Los gemidos hacían eco en su oídos pese a ya no escucharse; se dispuso a bajar, y lo hizo hasta que se dio cuenta que él nunca había bajado por ahí, pues cada que subía, Georg lo hacía bajar por las escaleras. Y como lo predijo, cayó sentado el metro de altura que le faltaba para llegar, se quejó silenciosamente justo antes de ponerse de pie y masajearse el trasero.   

Detalles, sí… Georg amaba los detalles.


	8. ¿Amigos otra vez?

**“No es ni bueno ni malo regresar al comienzo sin ir a más”**

El cuarto que se había alquilado no era el más grande, tampoco el más bonito; pero servía para dormir, y para que los gemelos lo visiten. No podía regresar a Hamburgo y enfrentar su derrota tan pronto; no porque su hermana mayor le diría ese “te lo dije” con tanta petulancia que causaría su vergüenza, y no, simplemente no.

—No entiendo cómo pudiste dudar de nosotros —reclamó Bill, cambiando apresuradamente los canales de la televisión, Tom quería reclamar que lo dejara en uno porque se empezaba a marear.

—Lo siento chicos… —se disculpó mientras jugaba con una de las rastas de Tom, pues su cabeza estaba en su muslos—. No debí dejar de hacerles caso —volvió a excusarse—, fue mi culpa —admitió para sorpresa de los gemelos, quienes lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, aun no creyendo las disculpas del rubio.

Bill arqueó una ceja, pensando que Gustav les estaba mintiendo, pero no halló ni el más pequeño vestigio de falsedad en sus palabras, caviló las probabilidades de que su segundo mejor amigo en la vida estuviese siendo sincero a la hora de disculparse, y sonrió al darse cuenta del gran paso que había dado.

—¿De qué te ríes? Me das miedo… —se quejó Tom, también notando el progreso que Gustav había dado—. Debemos ir a cenar con nuestra madre, no podemos quedarnos Gustav, ¿dejamos este paso en tus manos? —preguntó y aunque no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, asintió.

El timbre del nuevo celular del gemelo menor resonó por sobre todo el ruido de la calle, y el mayor lo contestó, era su madre, pidiéndoles que se apresuren pues la cena estaba lista y no quería recalentarla; Bill bufó y tomó su saco, besó a su hermano en la boca sin importarle que Gustav estuviese viendo —¿de qué servía esconderse de él?—, irían a su casa, cenarían y se comportarían como hermanos por dos largos meses.

Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde el terrible incidente en la casa de Georg, así como también dos semanas en las que la madre de los gemelos había planeado una serie de actividades en familia que dejaban agotados a Bill y a Tom, y por ende, la guía no podía realizarse, Gustav era paciente, pero se empezaba a desesperar cuando en medio de una charla, ya sea Simone o su esposo sea el que llamara a los Kaulitz para interrumpirlos.

Y no podía decir nada pues solo era su amigo.

—Hasta el lunes Gustav —era viernes por la noche, y los gemelos irían de paseo todo el fin de semana—. Cuídate mucho —finalizó Bill con una sonrisa en los labios y el brillo de la comprensión en sus orbes caramelo.

No pasó ni una hora, pero Gustav sentía que los pies le quemaban, quería salir, huir a algún lugar en el que pudiera encontrar algún vagabundo y así poder contarle su vida, para que él no lo criticara por cada cosa que había hecho. Necesitaba un amigo, o a alguien con quien hablar.

Necesitaba a esos estúpidos de los Kaulitz, y como siempre: A Georg.

Se colocó un abrigo, la noche en Berlín era muy fría ese día, o era que para Gustav se estaba volviendo así. Que difícil era salir de casa sin un rumbo preciso. Los recuerdos volvieron y le apretaron el pecho con las manos heladas, su cuerpo tembló; siempre había salido con el fin de ir a alguna fiesta con Georg, y aunque en sus cuentas de las redes sociales presumía tener gente que le “quería”, él no la tenía. Cada fiesta era acompañada por un sumiso y muy sonriente Georg, y cómo se arrepentía de haberlo tratado así, nunca le presentó al castaño como su novio, pero era muy posesivo si alguna persona se le acercaba.

Y en ese instante supo que Georg no le había traicionado nunca por puro amor, pues las oportunidades le habían sobrado.

Se rascó la cabeza para quitar aquellas imágenes de su mente. Media hora antes había visto su Facebook, y notó con cierto dolor la nueva relación de su castaño; pero lo que más le enojó fue la foto de Georg, tenía el bajo que él le había regalado (aunque Geo no supiera que hubiese sido él) en su regazo, con la uña rasgando las cuerdas; pero con el pie de foto escrito con tan delicada ortografía que le daba rabia:

“Regalo de mi adorado Andy, le quiero a él y al bajo. ¿Tengo el novio perfecto, verdad? No me envidien ;)” 

Gustav volvió a rascarse la cabeza, ¡ese regalo se lo había comprado él, no Andreas! Pero, ¿cómo le decía que había entrado a su casa como un ladrón y lo había visto haciendo el amor con otro? Ya había sufrido suficiente Karma, más la caída de trasero que se dio por intentar bajar la enredadera. Todavía le dolía.

Se colocó una camisa a cuadros sobre el pequeño polo que tenía puesto; sus pantalones cortos fueron reemplazados por unos jeans negros; sus botas militares quedaron bien atadas a sus pies calientes; deseaba salir con mucha fuerza, y pese a su humor decaído, juraba que algo bueno iba a pasar si salía de su pequeño cuarto.

Quería tener transporte, pues caminar nunca había sido su fuerte, su motocicleta seguía en Hamburgo, y él debía tomar taxis y a veces (cuando estaba sin sencillo) ir caminando. Los gemelos solía ayudarle en ese aspecto, le servían de movilidad, pues ellos sí tenían el auto de Simone, pero no podían ese día. Tom y Bill tenían un largo fin de semana.

Gustav casi y los compadecía.

—Buenas noches querido, ¿me dices cuál es el camino más corto para esta calle? —una anciana llena de bolsas de compra le tendió un papel arrugado—. Debo entregar esto a mi hija, y estoy cansada… —susurró muy bajo, Gustav tomó muchas de las bolsas, ayudándola. La mujer tronó su espalda y le sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, preguntándose cómo una hija puede permitir que su madre anciana cargara tantas bolsas—. Queda doblando la esquina, si gusta llamo a un taxi.

—No cariño, yo aún puedo caminar muy bien, vamos, ayúdame, espero no sea molestia —La mujer le volvió a sonreír, y Gustav no pudo más; esa mujer le hacía recordar en extremo a su abuela, y la ayudaría aunque la dulce viejecita resultara ser una asaltante.

—Sería un gusto, Madame —sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes—. Soy Gustav —saludó, emprendiendo marcha hasta donde quedaba la dirección.

—Lo sé, querido. Yo soy Helem, la abuela de Georg, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Gustav casi se cae de espaldas, ¡debía haber reconocido esos ojos verdes! Tenía los mismos, solo que los de su querido castaño no estaban adornados con arrugas. Y claro que la recordaba, esa mujer le había apoyado incluso más que su madre. Siempre iba a las presentaciones de las actividades del colegio de Georg, y de paso de él. Nunca había nadie para él esas actuaciones, pero Helem lo miraba con dulzura y le tomaba fotos como si fuese su propio nieto—. Veo que ya te acuerdas. Vengo de visita, supe que mi Georgi está en Berlín, no podía perdérmelo.

—Sí, él está aquí… —Gustav seguía caminando, no aguantó más ver los ojos de Helem, eran tan parecidos a los de su nieto.

—¿Le has visto ya? ¡Soy tan torpe! Él fue a Hamburgo, es obvio que lo hayas visto. ¿Cómo va su relación? —Gustav se atragantó, sí, era conocedor que la mujer sabía de su relación pero no sabía hasta qué punto, ¿sabría Helem que había hecho sufrir tanto a su nieto? Sacudió la cabeza… eso no era posible.

—Terminamos. —soltó, antes de un largo suspiro; la noche estaba fría, así como sus palabras.  

—Es una pena cariño, Georg es un buen partido —Helem no parecía muy afectada, ni siquiera preguntó cómo o porqué, Gustav se sintió aliviado pero levemente temeroso, si no le preguntaba a él, le preguntaría a Georg.

—Lo es, pero bueno, la acompañaré, no tengo mucho qué hacer y quiero despejarme…

—Puedes venir a cenar, además que hayan terminado no es significante de que no puedan ser amigos. —la mujer le guiñó el ojo derecho, dándole a entender que era su cómplice—. Debes saber que mi Geo no es el único buen partido, tú también lo eres.

—Gra-gracias… —Gustav se sonrojó hasta las orejas y no dijo una sola palabras hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la gran casa.

—Listo —la mujer tocó el timbre, pese a tener llave le gustaba que la reciban con los brazos abiertos—. Vamos a cenar Gusti.

Gustav calló como una tumba al ver que la puerta se abría, en ningún momento había aceptado la invitación a comer, pero al ver una gran mata de cabello castaño quedó en silencio.

—¡Mi bebé! —gritó la anciana, soltando todas las bolsas, Gustav llegó justo a tiempo y las cogió en el aire. Georg no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba tan inmerso en abrazar a su querida abuela que poco le importaban los malabares que Gustav hacía por tomar todo sin que nada se le caiga.

El lado protector de Gustav se activó al ver que sobre las mejillas del castaño había lágrimas, y no eran precisamente de felicidad, quiso correr y abrazarlo, quiso golpear a quien le había hecho sufrir.

—Pasa Gustav —declaró con la voz gangosa, el rubio se sorprendió y se adentró a la casa, Geo había notado su presencia—. La cena está servida.

Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra, Helem le pidió a ambos que subieran todas esas cosas al cuarto de su hija; fueron en silencio, Georg tocó los dedos de Gustav cuando fue por las bolsas y el rubio casi se derrite por el roce.

—¿Cómo estás? —Georg le sonrió, y Gustav se quedó mirándolo, sus ojos estaban pequeño, lo que indicaba que había estado llorando por un largo rato.

—Bien, ¿tú, cómo estás tú? —Georg dejó los paquetes sobre la cama de sus padres y avanzó hasta la ventana, suspirando con cansancio—. Puedes confiar en mí.

—No, no puedo. Estoy normal, solo tuve un día malo —volvió a sonreírle y pese a no querer contárselo, esas sonrisas eran muy sinceras. Gustav le devolvió las sonrisas. El resto de la cena le fue bien, salvo por el encuentro con el señor y la señora Listing, ambos miraban con incomodidad a Georg y de vez en cuando a él.

Helem dijo que iba a ordenar todo, Gustav dijo querer ayudar, pero la mujer lo empujaba a estar con Georg. Y al final, por pedido del castaño, salieron a pasear por las calles frías de un Berlín nocturno.   

—Y… ¿cómo te va con Andy? —Georg tragó saliva, y sonrió con la mirada gacha—. Está bien, ese tema no  lo tocamos.

Y el silencio volvió a invadirlo, fueron a una tienda, caminando sin pensarlo y compraron unas cuantas galletas extrajeras—. Chip’s cookies —leyó Georg, trabándose un poco en lo último—. ¿Cookie? Suena a coco, deben ser de coco.

Gustav se carcajeo mientras mordía un poco.

—No eres más bueno en el inglés solo porque Tom te supera —carcajeó, levantando la galleta al aire.

—El mundo debe saber que Tom hablando inglés es muy buen guitarrista —Gustav se carcajeó cuando Georg terminó de hablar.

—Como diría el gemelo mayor: “You don’t are, Georch” —el castaño sonrió, tenía tiempo sin pasar el tiempo de esa forma con alguien.

Ambos siguieron riendo, hablando de temas banales y comiendo algo de cada tienda por la que pasaban.

—Eh, ¿qué quieres hacer? Digo, el cine nocturno está abierto, podemos ir… —dijo Gustav y Georg abrió los ojos por sorpresa—. Si no quieres podemos ir a algún otro lado.

—Estoy bien así, me siento bien —Georg miró un parque a lo lejos y corrió pues la noche era el único momento en el que él podía jugar con los columpios—. ¡Ven Gustav! —el rubio obedeció y fue hasta el otro balancín.

Otra vez el silencio que antes era callado por besos fue a estrujar su corazón al repetirlo otra vez: No podía besar a Georg más. Se rascó la cabeza hundiendo sus pequeño a uñas sobre su cuero cabelludo.

—Siempre te has rascado la cabeza cuando estás tenso. No muerdo, si tienes que decirme algo, suéltalo.

—No actúes así conmigo… —reprochó Gustav, tocando el dobladillo de su camisa—. No soporto saber que me conoces más que yo, me pone enfermo —soltó, siendo sincero, notando que su mano estaba a centímetros de su cabeza otra vez. 

—Pero es que parece que tuvieses piojos, joder —Georg sonrió y chocó su hombro con el de Gustav, contagiando el gesto feliz al compañero nervioso.

«Mierda, mierda, no sonrías» suplicó Gustav en su interior.

Que difícil era aquello, tener que mirarlo sonreír y pensarlo aunque estaba frente a él y a la vez, no estaba. Tenía a otro, y debía de aceptarlo, pero la aceptación era tan o más mala que la rendición.

—¿Por qué llorabas? Y no digas que fue por tu abuela, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que era por alguien más.

—Mamá supo sobre lo mío con Andreas. —Gustav cayó en razón y bajó la mirada—. Cuando se lo dije a Andy, él se fue, no está, no me contesta, me dejó afrontando esto solo.

Y ahora sí quería matar al rubio.

—No pongas esa cara de tristeza… —susurró, rodeando la espalda de Georg con sus manos, estuvo dudoso de que el castaño lo empujara y evitara su contacto, pero se sorprendió al ver que sí aceptaba la muestra de afecto, pero entre sus cuerpos había una especia de aura que no dejaba que ninguno de los dos se acercara pese a estar muy unidos—. Georg, toma —Gustav le tendió un pañuelo blanco, para que su ex se secara las lágrimas.

—Gracias —espetó, alejándose de sus brazos y tomando compostura. «Es suficiente, Gustav no es… nada tuyo», pensó el castaño, carraspeando; Gustav volvió al columpio y empezó a balancearse, aparentemente sin dar importancia al reciente rechazo de Georg.

—Georg, a ver quién llega más alto —propuso, tirando de sus piernas y balaceándose de una manera que pretendía ser extrema—. Vamos Georgi, ¿o tienes miedo?

_“Georg, ¿tienes miedo a las alturas?”_

_“Nop, pequeño Gustav, pero sé que tú sí”_

—¡Yo no tengo miedo! —gritó, e imitó los movimientos del otro—. ¡Vamos Gusti! —gritó, apenas tomaron altura.

Claro, si es que de unos columpios para niños se podía tomar altura.

—Mierda, mierda ¡ah! —Gustav miraba las piedrecillas bajo sus pies, desde lo alto, y como péndulo sus piernas amenazaban tocar el suelo y llevarse  una caída que le costaría varios rasguños—. Georg, cuidado topes mi columpio… ¡cuidado!

Georg miraba con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, como Gustav se sujetaba  a las cadenas de los costados como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Georg empezó a reírse, y contagió la carcajada al rubio. Ambos rieron tan fuerte que no escucharon el primer rechinido del juego, y no notaron que poco a poco perdían altura… las cadenas que sujetaban las maderas se estaban desoldando del fierro; sus columpios se cayeron justo cuando ambos tomaban mayor altura. Hubo dos gritos que se confundieron con las risas.

—¡Debías de haber visto tu cara! —decía Georg, ahogándose con las carcajadas, un quejido de dolor se escapó de sus labios cuando tocó su rodilla, tenía una leve herida provocada por la tierra—. Qué dolor, moriré desangrado.

Gustav también tenía heridas, estas estaban repartidas por sus codos, manos y una en su pierna, no eran tan graves, pero le escocían—. ¿Estás bien? —dijo, una vez sintió que las carcajadas paraban, pero las sonrisas seguían en sus rostros.

—Me duele la rodilla… —se quejó Georg, sentándose y tocando superficialmente al raspón—. Dirás que soy una nena —Gustav suspiró, y le puso un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—No lo eres, a mí me duele el brazo —sonrió Gustav, mostrándole la herida.

Georg achinó los ojos, pues la luz de los postes cerca al parque era tenue; sonrió pues los amarillos resplandecían en las pestañas rubias de su ex novio, y como sus ojos brillaban felices. Se acercó a él y tomó su brazo, tocó la herida con la yema de los dedos, Gustav se revolvió, pero no se alejó de su tacto.

—Yo te cuido… —susurró, justo al instante en el que besó la dermis herida, Gustav lo miró y tragó saliva, la incertidumbre creció y estuvo tentado a acercarse hasta aquellos labios húmedos que tanta felicidad le causaban, pero no podía.

Debía ser lento para poder tenerlo de vuelta. El silencio gobernó todo, Gustav podía escuchar a los grillos cantándole a la luna, sonrió, la estaba pasado bien, pero ya era tarde, y aunque no quería irse nunca de su lado, sabía que el castaño debía estar en su casa. Georg sintió un gran vacío cuando Gustav se puso de pie y miró el juego destrozado, pues antes siempre le ayuda él a ponerse en pie. Suspiró, él ya lo había olvidado…

Caminaron hasta la calle de Georg, quien le sonreía a cada estupidez dicha por Gustav;  y como un buen amigo le dejó en la puerta de su casa, estuvo tentado a despedirse con un beso en la boca, pero extendió la mano, Georg la recibió y con un apretón se dijeron un hasta luego con sabor a adiós.

—¡Hey Geo, ¿podemos salir mañana?! —gritó, girándose de un momento a otro.

—No sé… —respondió dudoso—. No quiero citas, no puedo, ya sabes, Andy…

—No sería una cita, es una salida de  amigos, porque… ¿somos amigos, verdad? —Gustav sintió un pinchazo en el corazón tras escuchar ese nombre.

—Sí, amigos —Georg sacudió la mano—. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde, amigo Gustav.

—Listo, amigo Georg —ambos rieron, Georg cerró la puerta y Gustav fue hasta el cuarto que había alquilado.


	9. No toques malos temas

**“Evita las remembranzas, por más buenas que sean. No te atrevas a llorar”**

Alemania estaba muy fría esa mañana, la lluvia caía cual velo de novia, pero empapaba peor que una buena ducha; Gustav fue hasta su maleta, la ropa se le acababa de a pocos, debía ir a la lavandería, sacó de entre todo el desorden una casaca roja, era de las pocas que tenía, pues odiaba ir abrigado; ocultó tras una de sus bufandas al osito que tenía en la parte del pecho. Esa casaca se la había regalado su madre hacía muchos años, y le guardaba aprecio, pero nunca la había usado para salir a la calle.

La noche anterior, antes de irse a dormir había llamado a los gemelos, Tom decía que en su campamento había llovido y que estaban en un hotel; que se sentían libres de hacer “cosas” que los hermanos no debían hacer, pero que tenían miedo. Gustav había aconsejado que no lo hagan teniendo a sus padres a una habitación de la suya; pero compadecía a los gemelos, ¿cómo fingir ser hermanos y perecer en el intento? Tom era muy cariñoso y Bill muy sobreprotector, Gustav se preguntaba cómo es que Simone nunca lo había notado…

_—Gusti, gracias a Dios llamas; Gordon dijo que se llevaría a Tom a alquilar una canoa y no han regresado…_

—Ya no deben tardar Bill; trata de no preocuparte mucho, tu madre notará que no pueden estar sin el otro. Ya casi acaba el fin de semana.

_—Gracias, eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar._

Gustav podía notar la desesperación con la que Bill hablaba, pero no podía decirle que se escapen a besarse como si no hubiese mañana. Debía aconsejarles guardar la compostura.

Ya listo y abrigado emprendió camino hasta la casa de Georg, lo llevaría a desayunar y luego ya improvisaría. Miró la casa y recordó la suya, era grande, después de todo, los padres de su ex novio eran de buena solvencia económica, al igual que sus padres, y los de los gemelos.

—¿Sí? —en cualquier momento Gustav hubiese saludado autosuficiente a la madre de Georg, pero ese día en especial, le temía.

—Señora Listing, ¿está Geo? —«claro que está, ¿a dónde iría a las siete de la mañana?», pesó.

—Hola Gustav, ya mismo le hago llamar. Pasa… —la mujer se veía decaída, sus ojos verdes estaban apagados y un pocos hinchados, le vio correr a llamar a la sirvienta, pidiéndole con voz baja que llame a su hijo.

—Y… ¿cómo está, señora Listing? —preguntó, preocupado, quería a esa mujer, aunque a veces era muy homofóbica, no le quitaba lo de ser humana, y cuando era pequeño, ella había sido quien tras la falta de su madre, le había apoyado. Sabía que Gustav era gay, pero no que Georg lo era, siempre les vio juntos, pero siempre había algo que impedía que dijeran toda la verdad. Pero a la mujer nunca le agradó ninguno de los gemelos. Siempre les decía promiscuos, o algún otro insulto…

—Bien Gustav, bien… —respondió, palmeando el asiento del costado—. Bueno, dime mala madre pero me enteré recién ayer que Georg era gay, aunque creo que eso tú ya lo sabías —terminó la mujer y Gustav asintió—. Siento que Georg no me perdonará el no haberle dado la confianza, el haber dicho tantas cosas de la gente como… él —sin esperar a más, la mujer se puso a llorar, Gustav se sorprendió pero no hizo nada, no quería que la mujer parara de sus arrepentimientos—, mi niño debe estar molesto, él no me perdonará.

—Señora Denisse, Georg es muy bueno como para no disculparle ese detalle, además si está arrepentida de verdad, lo mejor es que le diga todo lo que me dijo a mí. Es su madre, y un hijo no puede estar resentido por siempre con esa persona —Gustav suspiró—, yo sé que Geo la quiere mucho; me lo dijo mucho el tiempo que estuvi… —y sliencio, Denisse plantó sus ojos verdes en los marrones de Gustav, ambos callaron en seco.

—Así que es verdad, tú y mi hijo fueron, eh, ya sabes, “novios” —dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas—. No sé por qué pero lo presentía, siempre juntos, siempre dándose abrazos, Georg se mudó poco después de que tú lo hagas…  ¡Ahora soy una madre ciega! —se lamentó mientras sorbía por la nariz—. Todo este tiempo y yo sin querer abrir los ojos a la realidad. Pero… ¿estás seguro que Geo me perdonará? Digo, tú que lo conoces mucho, ¿me perdonará cuando le pida disculpas?

—Creo que sí, Geo es muy buena persona, no creo que se enoje por mucho —susurró, recordando cómo Georg le disculpaba cada desplante—. Usted está a tiempo —murmuró, pero el súper oído de Denisse pudo escuchar a la perfección lo que dijo.

—¿Ya no son novios, verdad?

—No, ya no lo somos. Él ya me olvidó…

—Hola Gustav —Gustav sintió como una gota de sudor se paseó por toda su espalda; causándole un escalofrío—. Buenos días mamá —volteó a verle, Georg llevaba puesta una casaca parecida a la suya, pero en lugar del osito, tenía un conejo amarillo.

—¿Nos vamos? —Gustav se puso de pie al costado de Georg, le miró y le tendió la mano como saludo—. Te llevaré a desayunar…

—Claro —sonrió, ocultando su mirada y caminando a la salida.

Gustav sintió un pinchazo en la pantorrilla, pegó un salto al notar una mata de pelo negro estaba pegada a su pie—. ¡AHHHH! Georg, quita a Georg Junior de mi pierna, ¡me la va a arrancar! ¡Ah! —gritó, sacudiendo el pie a diestra y siniestra, la madre de Georg pegó un salto y fue a sostener al cachorro, quien sujetaba su caninos a la piel del rubio—. ¡Mierda!

Georg tenía los ojos abiertos, y tras ver como su ex novio gritaba sintió una carcajada treparse por su garganta, no pudo reír en voz alta pero lo hizo en silencio.

—Lo siento… —susurró Denisse, controlando al can—. Georg, estarás castigado.

Georg vio cómo su madre se llevaba al perro cuyo nombre era igual al suyo, hasta el patio y le ataba la cadena, el can movía la colita, esperando que lo sacaran a pasear, como todas las mañanas. Su cara estaba roja, y cuando no pudo contener más su risa la soltó en la cara de un adolorido Gustav.   

—No es gracioso… —murmuró enojado Gustav.

—Sí lo es, debiste ver este show —continuó riendo, el rubio negó con la cabeza, suspirando con una media sonrisa en la boca. Está bien, sí, había sido gracioso—. ¡Ves! Hasta tú te ríes, hazlo con ganas hombre.

—Lo hiciera, sino que la pierna me duele —se quejó, sentándose en el mueble donde la madre de Georg estaba antes, subiéndose el pantalón y mostrando una pequeña herida sangrante, el castaño puso cara de temor, al igual que Bill, Georg le temía mucho a la sangre—. Eh, que debo ser yo quien sufra, no tú —bromeó, al ver como su ex se movía de un lado a otro—, ves, te dije que no era gracioso, y erhm, ¿no me puedes traer algo para desinfectar la herida?

—Sí, ya vuelvo —respondió automático—. No te atrevas a morirte —su voz se perdió conforme el castaño se alejaba.

—Si tu perro tiene rabia, es posible que dentro de uno días vayas a un velorio —sonrió gimiendo de dolor al ver la herida, no era tan grande, solo un par de caninos perfectamente impresos en su blanca piel.

—Oh no, de eso no te preocupes, debo ir a ver si mi pobre Georg Junior no ha adquirido algún virus, ¿qué tal se lo pasaste? —Gustav rió, pues ese insulto no le supo como tal, Georg había regresado con un botiquín en las manos—. Bien, vamos a lavar esa pierna —Georg le mostró un trapo húmedo, y luego un poco de jabón. Se la limpió y luego la curó.

—Uf, si no te conociera hubiese dicho que lo haces por venganza, no aprietes así la venda —se quejó, al ver como Georg apretaba la venda en torno a su pie herido—, vamos Geo, casi no siento el pie… —Georg le sonrió y aflojó un poco el vendaje—. Gracias —Georg levantó la mirada hasta la de su ex, y por unos segundos se concentraron en el color hipnótico que cada uno poseía. Pero todo terminó cuando Georg pestañeó y se puso de pie.

Gustav bufó, tratando de controlarse, había estado tan cerca de besarlo que le aterraba recibir el rechazo de Georg una vez más.

—Y… ¿a dónde iremos? —Georg volvió con un par de pantalones suyos—. Póntelos, Geo le sacó un pedazo de tela a tus pantalones —Gustav se desabrochó el pantalón con lentitud, la herida aún le dolía y hacerlo bruscamente seguro le costaría mucho sangrado, y ya había parado cuando Georg se la curó.

Gustav logró ponerse los pantalones y miró a Georg, quien parecía concentrado en sus tatuajes, y admiraba la piel descubierta como si de una divinidad de tratase. El castaño notó que Gustav lo miraba y se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello.

—Vamos a donde siempre, ya sabes al café del señor Hunter —chanceó, y Georg puso cara de dolor. Decir “donde siempre”, ya no era la mismo, de niños solían visitar ese café para encontrarse con los gemelos y pasar un buen rato. Y aunque le emocionaba de manera estúpida ir a ese lugar y probar uno de los mejores cafés del mundo, también le dolía revivir esos momentos con la persona que se encargó de hacerlo reír y de hacer sufrir de la manera más cruel—… ¿no quieres ir? —preguntó Gustav, un poco afligido por la mirada de dolor que Georg había puesto.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero debía ser fuerte. Debía recuperarlo así eso le costara su orgullo y todo lo que poseía. Él solo quería a Georg, a nadie más a que Georg, y si debía ponerle un chaleco antibalas a su corazón, para que las municiones del dolor no lo atacaran, lo haría.

Tendría un corazón a prueba de balas de ser necesario.

—Sí, vamos ahí. Tengo hambre —el rugido el estómago de Georg comprobó aquello, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron de un brinco—. Ahora es cuando extraño tu motocicleta —musitó, sobándose ambas manos para que entraran en calor. La mañana estaba muy fría.

—Yo también la extraño, odio caminar. Además que los gemelos me obligan a hacer ejercicio, según Tom estoy gordo —Georg recodó como el gemelo mayor le decía lo mismo casi siempre—. Pero yo estoy llenito de amor.

Georg explotó en carcajadas—. A mí también me decía que estaba gordo, solo porque comía mucho helado. Es muy bueno para cuando estás triste…

El rubio volvió a mirar a Georg, y encontró el mismo halo de tristeza que lo rodeaba desde hace días.

—Y, ¿cómo van las cosas con Andreas? —Gustav decidió cambiar de tema, dejó de mirarlo y concentró su mirada en el horizonte; en el fondo, no le gustaba nada hablar del platinado.

—Ya lo perdoné, dijo que fue  a ver a su abuela. Y yo no puedo competir con eso, se nota que Andy adora a su abuela… —Gustav se encogió de hombro, demasiado celoso como para aceptar que Georg tenía razón—. Y mañana vendrá a verme —sonrió—. No sabes lo que me regaló, ¡un bajo!

Gustav sintió una punzada en el corazón, ¡el bajo se lo había regalado él, no Andreas!

—Sí, lo vi en tu Facebook… —dijo, mirando a otro lado—. Se nota que ustedes dos se quieren mucho, Andreas parece ser un buen chico.

—Lo es, un poco testarudo, infantil cuando quiere y muy serio cuando no —Georg buscó los ojos marrones de su receptor, pero a este le dolía mucho, demasiado, el verle hablar de otra persona de la misma manera con la que lo hacía de él.

… Aunque Georg no podía hablar de alguien más del mismo modo que lo hizo con Gustav. Era definitivo, pero eso Gustav no lo sabía.

—Eso es genial, ¿y te trata bien? Digo, salvo esa vez en la que te hizo llorar, no lo habrá hecho otra vez, ¿no? —Gustav arrugó el entrecejo y frunció los labios, esperando de verdad que el rubio no hubiese hecho llorar a su querido ex novio.

—No, él no me ha hecho llorar, no de una manera tan verdadera como lo hicieron tú y tus acciones.

—Tú también me hiciste llorar.

—Cuando descubriste que me iría para siempre, que ya no tendrías a quien hacer llorar, ¡sabes qué! ¡No quiero hablar de esto! No cuando vamos a desayunar.

Georg volteó molesto y caminó unos cuantos pasos más adelante que Gustav, quien por su parte quería tirar todos los cubos de basura que se hallaban a su paso, por la frustración que el rechazo del castaño le suponía. ¿No se suponía que debían reír por los recuerdos? Bill, en su última llamada había dicho que Georg era muy sensible a las remembranzas —y eso Gustav lo sabía—, pero algo estaba saliendo mal, todo, incluso alguna palabra le molestaba a Georg.

Gustav no quería que el castaño se enojara.   

—Buen día, ¿les sirvo algo? —al llegar, el lugar estaba repleto de gente apurada  comprando cafés para lleva o tomándolos a la velocidad del sonido. Georg fijó sus verdes ojos en los castaños del viejo Hunter, ese hombre no había cambiado nada, salvo por unas cuantas canas más en su cabello azabache, pero seguía alto y fornido como en su niñez.

—Buen día, Señor. Yo quiero un cappuccino y  Gustav quiere un escocés —pidió Georg sonriendo al sentir el olor a pastel recién sacado el horno—. Y un pedazo de pastel de naranja, y sándwiches de huevo —sonrió, contagiando la mueca al hombre.

—Tiempo sin verlos, chicos; ¿qué los trae al problemático Berlín? —Gustav se sorprendió cuando el hombre les reconoció—, ¿y sus amigos…? Ay, mi memoria, ¿cómo se llamaban esos chicos de peinados raros?

—Vine a ver a mi madre —respondió, extendiéndole la mano al hombre, Gustav hizo lo mismo—. Quizás y me quedo para siempre —Georg dijo esos último con un toque de maldad, Gustav sintió un escalofrío al escuchar ese “para siempre”, el recuperar a su ex no le podía tomar tanto tiempo… pero, ¿cuánto era en sí el para siempre?

—¿Y tú Gustav, qué te trae por Berlín? —Gustav salió de su ensimismamiento y le sonrió.

—Vine a recordar los viejos tiempos, ya sabe, aquí pasé todo lo que amo en mi vida —«Touché» pensó, festejado internamente al ver como el brillo de los ojos de su ex brillaban—. Y los gemelos han ido con su madre y su padrastro a un paseo, también están aquí —informó, el viejo Hunter le entregó sus pedidos en la barra.

—¿Bill y Tim? No, esperen, Tom, ¡era Tom! Claro, el muchachito que vestía vestidos —Gustav sintió que se ahogaba con su saliva, sin duda el anciano se refería a las grandes camisetas que usaba desde niño el de rastas—. ¿Cómo están ellos? ¿Siguen siendo los mejores amigos del planeta? —carcajeó, recodando como los ahora casi adultos, años atrás brindaban con licuados por su amistad interminable.

—Sí, somos los mejores amigos del mundo —aseguraron, mientras tomaba entre sus manos los pedidos, el aroma a café le llenó las fosas nasales… se sentían en casa.

Tomaron su desayuno en silencio, Gustav festejaba que Georg se supiera sus gustos y que inconscientemente le hiciera los pedidos como si él fuese un bebé, su Georg seguía protegiéndolo como cuando eran niños.

—¿Recuerdas esta mesa? —señaló Gustav y Georg le miró con incertidumbre—. Qué olvidadizo eres, aquí firmamos el convenio de los mejores amigos. Mira debajo del individual —Gustav levantó el suyo, y comprobó las firmas mal hechas debajo, en cada individual (pues era una mesa de cuatro) había un mensaje, y luego su firma, Gustav río por dentro, emocionado mientras leía su letra de infante—. “Yo juro estar a su lado siempre, chicos, gracias por aguantarme, son los mejores amigos en todo el mundo. Los amo” —Gustav bajó la mirada, de la nada un nudo grande le creció en la garganta—. Antes yo escribía cosas así…

Gustav levantó su rostro y se encontró el de Georg, quien ya estaba llorando, sus lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por sus frías mejillas y se chocaban como gotitas de lluvia sobre la madera roída de la mesa—. Antes tú decías ya hacías cosas que con el tiempo dejaste de hacer. No… no quiero recordar esto, me duele —espetó, bajando el individual y poniendo su café sobre él. El rubio sintió un pinchazo en su corazón.

A él nunca le gustó que Georg llorara.

—¿Y crees que a mí no? ¡Tú rechazo me tiene mal! ¿Ya no te importo, Geo? Dime… ¿de verdad todo se ha terminado? —Gustav no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, no pudo porque los sentimientos estaba al borde—. ¡Yo no fui el único que cambió! ¿Sabes? A veces me preguntó dónde quedó mi amado Georg. Mi Georg, el Georg que me defendía en el colegio, no está. Le echo de menos, ¿dónde, dónde está él? Porque estoy seguro que mi Geo no me hubiese cambiado de la noche a la mañana por alguien que prefiere mil veces huir que enfrentar los problemas…    

—¡Eres, eres! —Georg se puso rojo de la ira, Gustav lograba sacar su ogro interior—. ¡Eres la persona que más me conoce en todo el mundo, y sin embargo me malentiendes! ¡Te odio!

Ese “te odio” hizo eco en el local medio lleno, el señor Hunter los miró desde lejos, y luego se agachó, todo el mundo se concentró por escasos segundos en las expresiones dolidas de ambos chicos, el dolor incluso era palpable como el frío.

—Te odio… —repitió un poco más bajo, intentando sobre todo creérselo él mismo, Gustav sintió que las lágrimas crecían, pero dentro de él sabía que todo lo que decía Georg era mentira, que en el fondo de su corazón herido, él no lo odiaba.

—Te recuperaré, no importa qué haga —murmuró, poniéndose de pie, porque si seguía cerca de Georg posiblemente, el llanto no terminaría.

—No… no lo hagas. No lo quiero —Gustav tragó fuerte, intentando vanamente que el nudo en la garganta pasara y dejara de hacerle daño. Emprendió camino hasta el parque de su infancia y lloró lo que era necesario y un poquito más.

Luego  de varios minutos recibió una llamada… uno de los gemelos estaba en el hospital.


	10. Palabras – acciones

**“No basta con decirlo o creer que se hizo, sino de demostrarlo”**

—¡Tom! ¿Qué tiene Bill? —Georg fue el primero en llegar, seguido por escasos metros por un Gustav demasiado preocupado—. Contesta, hombre —el castaño sacudió a Tom, y fijó su mirada en la cansada del otro.

—Mamá dijo que estaba bien, que era solo la falta de aire o la altura la que le afectaba —Tom abrazó a Georg—. Pero Bill tuvo una reacción alérgica, ¡y yo olvidé su medicina! ¡Mi hermano casi se muere por mí culpa! —gritó, alejándose del abrazo y corriendo a los brazos de Gustav.

—Y… ¿cómo está él? —Georg quería golpear a Gustav, el primer paso para calmar a un histérico Kaulitz era hablarle, no hacerle preguntas, no cuando el Kaulitz era Tom.

—El doctor le dijo a mi mamá que ya está bien, pero su brazo parecía una sandía, y su rostro… sus labios estaban tan morados que temí lo peor, yo no creeré nada hasta no verle a mi lado —Gustav condujo torpemente al de rastas hasta un asiento.

Ninguno de los dos preguntó más, solo abrazaron al menor y le dieron el apoyo que ninguno de sus padres le propinaba. Simone estaba mirando con preocupación a Gordon y este miraba el suelo. Casi nunca había visto llorar a los gemelos, y eso lo shockeaba mucho, ¿qué se suponía que él debía hacer? ¡No sabía! Nunca había tenido hijos, y ni la misma Simone sabía qué hacer con los suyos.

En ese pasillo de hospital, sus mejores amigos demostraron conocerlos más que su propia madre.

—Tranquilo Tomi, él estará bien. Además, ya sabes que a Bill no le gusta que llores —Gustav calmó a Tom, pues sus suspiros amenazaban por volverse otra vez llanto—. Vamos, sabes que no debes llorar.

Georg miraba con el ceño fruncido a su ex, incluso parecía tener mucha paciencia al llanto constante de Tom, y eso le sorprendía. Sabía que su Gustav no era el ser más paciente del mundo, tenía mucha a veces, pero siempre lograba explotar, siempre, y esa era una de las características que hicieron que Georg de a pocos —y sin darse cuenta—, se fuera desenamorando de su querido rubio.

—Familiares de Bill Kaulitz —la voz lúgubre del doctor quitó de los pensamientos a Georg.

Los tres muchachos se pusieron de pie más rápido que los dos adultos cabizbajos.

—¡Yo, yo soy su gemelo! —Tom fue hasta el médico, y pese a pasarle muchos centímetros al hombre de bata, el de rastas se veía muy pequeño—. ¿Cómo está él, doctor? —preguntó, abriendo todo lo que dieron sus cansados ojos.

—Su organismo ha respondido bien a las medicinas, estará en observación hasta la noche, pueden pasar si gustan, pero un máximo de dos personas a tres, no más —Tom no se paró a preguntar si alguien quería ir con él, corrió todo lo que dieron sus piernas hasta la habitación donde sabía estaba su hermano. Georg y Gustav le siguieron, sin importarles que Simone o Gordon hayan querido entrar.

Y la mujer no dijo nada, prefirió que sus mejores amigos entren, aún estaba dudosa, pues Tom había dicho justo después de recoger la canoa que su hermano no estaba bien. Pero ella, por no querer arruinar el momento familiar, no hizo caso. Pero después del paseo en canoa vieron el estado de Bill, nadie esperó, fueron al doctor y dijeron que era mejor llevarlo a la ciudad. Tom no había parado de culparse… aunque Simone sabía que era solo su culpa, no de su hijo.

Ese día comprendió lo mala madre que era… no recordaba ni a qué le era alérgico su hijo menor.

—¿Bibi? —Tom abrió la puerta y encontró a su hermano sobre la cama, no tenía muchos cables como se lo había imaginado, solo el suero inyectado a su brazo izquierdo y un aparatito que verificaba su presión.

—Me quiero ir a casa —contestó un poco débil—. Tomi, vamos a casa... Pero quiero ir a mi casa, a Hamburgo —lloriqueó, el de rastas avanzó con rapidez hasta el costado de su hermano y le dio un abrazo como pudo.

—Lo siento —susurró Tom en medio de los sollozos—. Si hubiese llevado las jeringas con el antihistamínico, si tan solo no las hubiese dejado en casa, tú estarías bien… yo no sé qué haría si te pasara algo —Bill estaba muy cansado, su boca tenía un sabor pastoso creado por las medicinas.

—No es tu culpa, nunca debimos haber ido a ese paseo —Bill besó los labios de su hermano, sus ojos le pesaban demasiado, pero se sentía preocupado, Tom había estado llorando y ese sentimiento de pesadez era, sin duda, de su gemelo. Él lo sentía en su propio cuerpo.

El cansancio venció a Bill algunos minutos después, Tom se quedó parado a su derecha, tomando su mano tibia entre las suyas, los G’s observaban de lejos la escena, Gustav llamaba a varios doctores, preguntando si esa reacción iba dejar alguna secuela. Según se había informado Bill había llegado con las vías respiratorias tapadas, y que si no hubiese recibido buenos primero auxilios su amigo no estaría ya con ellos.

—Georg, ¿crees que estaría bien si hago que el doctor tenga en reposo a Bill hasta mañana? —Georg lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso debe hacerlo su madre —espetó suspirando porque deseaba, ahí mismo, seguirle gritando a Gustav todo lo que le quería desde hace tantos meses…

—Su madre a las justas está ahí sentada, Simone está angustiada, si se lleva a Bill no podrá dormir. Iré a ver si es posible.

… Pero no podía gritarle, su ex actuaba como hacía muchos años no había actuado: Con preocupación pero sin llegar a los gritos ni a los malos tratos. De verdad parecía haber cambiado, y eso —por más molesto que estuviese—, le hacía pensar, ¿de verdad había luchado por dejar atrás ciertos comportamientos que al final habían destruido a su relación?

“—Mi Georg, el Georg que me defendía en el colegio, no está. Le echo de menos, ¿dónde, dónde está él?”

Georg recordaba los dicho en la cafetería, recordaba lo que había dicho Gustav y cómo lo había dicho, con lágrimas de desesperación cayendo por sus mejillas regordetas. Sabía muy bien que al rubio le costaba mirar al pasado, que ese “El Georg que me defendía en el colegio” era porque siempre habían molestado a Gustav en su escuela, por ser el más pequeño, por usar gafas, por tocar la batería a las cinco de la mañana, por tener por amigos a los gemelos… por tener acné, por ser él mismo.

Georg siempre le había dicho que la gente era una mierda y que estaba celosa porque ellos no eran originales ni especiales como él y que esa misma gente no merecía ninguna de sus lágrimas.

Suspiró cuando el nudo se  le instaló en la garganta, había sido injusto, siempre había dicho que Gustav era el que había cambiado sin fijarse mucho en que él también. Ya de mayores, no había prestado mucha atención a los sufrimientos que tenía que aguantar en el colegio Gustav, no prestaba la mínima atención porque él _parecía_ estar bien ya. 

—¿Geo? —Tom le llamó—. ¿Estás bien? —Georg buscaba un agujero en el que meterse y no salir hasta que todo pasara. Tom, su mejor amigo le miraba desde arriba, aún con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, preguntándole si él estaba bien, ¡si él! La culpa creció en su interior pues quien debía de preguntar eso era él no Tom, porque quien estaba más mal ahí, era Tom.

—Tom… —y se tiró a sus brazos a llorar todo lo que contenía, a pedir disculpas. El de rastas le abrazó y le susurró que todo estaría bien, que todo saldría de maravilla si seguía su corazón.

A espaldas de ellos Gustav se resbalaba por la pared fría del pasillo, ya no tenía lágrimas que llorar pero sus suspiros iban a terminar de a pocos su corazón antibalas. Había conseguido que el doctor alargara la estancia del menor hasta el día de mañana, eran casi las cinco de la tarde, el tiempo había pasado volando.

—Hijo —Simone entró a la habitación y fue a sentarse en el mueble cerca de la cama de Bill—. Es mejor que vayas a descansar, yo me quedaré con Bill.

Tom negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su costado.

***

—¿Georg? —Andreas entró a la habitación de Georg. Las empleadas le habían dejado entrar solo porque la madre de su novio había ido al trabajo—. Cariño, ¿estás aquí?

Negó con la cabeza, el castaño no estaba ahí pero toda su habitación olía a él; sonrió por acto de reflejo al mirar la cama, Georg era muy bueno con él, cuando le penetraba y muy pedilón cuando actuaba de pasivo, pero había algo en su relación que no le agradaba. Antes era libre, podía ir a donde quisiera cuando quisiere, siempre, y ahora debía buscar escusas. Georg a veces le comparaba mucho con Gustav.

“Gustav no era así…” “Gustav me miraba a los ojos cuando me hablaba” “Estás mintiendo”

Ya habían peleado porque —con todo su derecho—, había reclamado que él no era Gustav; pero estaba cansado de que eso siga así. Él era un amante de las cosas libres, y aunque amaba a Georg, no quería que este mismo le corte las alas.

Caminó muy despacio el balcón, y miró hacia abajo y comprobó que era muy fácil subir por la enredadera, él sabía que Gustav había ido, que el bajo que encontró a orillas de la cama se lo había comprado Gustav no él y que, el dueño de la carta que veía apenas entre los maceteros, era —por deducción— del otro rubio.

—¿Una carta? —Andreas se arrodilló sobre el parquet y la tomó con sumo cuidado, estaba un poco mojada por la lluvia de la mañana y con algo de tierra negra, pero podía ver claramente el remitente.

Quiso romperla, total ¿no era él el actual novio de Georg? ¿No debía él, cuidar a Georg de los próximos enredos de Gustav? ¿Acaso no debía destruir ese papel? Pero él siempre fue curioso, demasiado como para romper la carta sin haberla leído antes, sabía que estaba mal, pero el mundo era malo y que él lo fuese unos segundos no quitaría o aumentaría mucho la maldad.

Rompió el sobre para poder sacar el papel con el contenido escrito; pasó sus dedos leyendo con una ceja alzada la caligrafía impecable del ex de su novio. Había fecha, y eso indicaba que era una carta reciente, apretó los puños, ¿cómo es que Gustav se atrevía a enviarle cartas a Georg? Caminó mientras leía,  sonriendo cuando las letras le contaban cosas de Georg que él no sabía. Y cosas de Gustav, muchas más de las que él hubiese querido saber.

Y no iba a usarlas en su contra, por muy novio de Georg que era, al terminar de leer la extensa nota se sintió un extraño, un ladrón de secretos que estaba solo estorbando como un jodido mosquito a la hora de dormir. Guardó la carta en su bolsillo, y no quiso hacer lo que su cuerpo le exigía. Salió corriendo de ahí, y cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina con el corazón en la boca, Georg justo venía en taxi.

***

—¿Seguro estás bien, corazón? —Bill había despertado, ya más tranquilo y sin sueño, sin embargo su gemelo se veía cansado, se sintió culpable al instante. Asintió a la pregunta de su hermano y le hizo espacio en la reducida cama de hospital.

—Sí mi amor, tranquilo —respondió, sonriendo cuando su hermano se acostó a su lado.

Su madre los miraba desde la puerta, cansada y bostezando casi por inercia, Gordon estaba su espalda con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a los gemelos hablándose de ese modo; abrazó a Simone y se la llevó hasta donde estaba el dispensador de bebidas.

—¿Escuchas a tus hijos? —Gordon sacudió a Simone y la miró aún con el gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Siempre había oído chismes, siempre la palabra “incesto” había rondando entre los gemelos, como los planetas giraban en torno al sol, ese perjuicio había estado con los hermanos.

—Gordon, no te atrevas a decirlo. Desde que son niños se dicen eso. Son gemelos, ni tú ni yo los entendemos; ¿podrías ser más razonable? ¡Mi hijo casi se muere! Es natural que Tom actúe así.

El hombre bajó la cabeza y ocultó la mirada en los azulejos del pasillo, ahora se sentía culpable. Pero nadie alejaba esa sensación de que había algo más que fraternal en la relación de los hermanos, y aunque la curiosidad los matara, no pretendía averiguarlo.

Eran más felices así.

—Lo siento, Simone. Es solo que los chicos son tan buenos el uno con el otro, yo nunca tuve hermanos, y tiene razón, no los entiendo. Discúlpame mi amor —la mujer le sonrió y caminó hasta la habitación donde estaba su hijo menor. Tom dormía abrazado a Bill, seguía teniendo la cara hinchada de tanto llorar. En el fondo seguía culpándose por no haber llevado la medicina de su gemelo al paseo, estando consciente que ahí, al aire libre estaría más que expuesto.

Gustav se había quedado incluso después de ver que Georg se fue, pero estaba feliz, su ex demostró con creces que no le había olvidado del todo, sí, olvidó lo que su ex sentía por él, pero no estaba seguro de que dejó sus sentimientos atrás. Y eso le daba más esperanzas. Al final había ido a dormir, la noche había llegado y su cuarto alquilado parecía ser un consuelo a su sueño, durmió de hambre, pues el contratiempo de los gemelos no le había dado tiempo de almorzar.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Georg y Gustav llegaron el hospital. Georg estaba sorprendido del cambio de su ex, no solo eran palabras, también acciones y eso, le dejaba un pequeño centello de luz en todo ese pozo oscuro en el que su relación se había hundido. No valía emocionarse, pues seguían molestos el uno con el otro, pero lo harían, hablarían.

—Mamá, quiero ir a casa de Gustav, solo un momento —los dos jóvenes voltearon cuando escucharon la voz feliz de Bill.

Se sorprendieron de verle así, tan fresco, con unas gafas gigantes cubriéndole casi todo el rostro y con sus ropas que pretendían ser de rockero y conseguían un look intimidante. Incluso tenía gloss en los labios, seguía con la venda del suero, pero nadie en el mundo se daría por enterado que ese era un paciente recién dado de alta.

—Tomi, ¿nos vamos, primor? —Tom asintió, también llevaba gafas pero en él el cansancio se notaba a kilómetros

Gustav no reclamó en qué momento les había invitado a su pequeño cuarto (solo contaba con una habitación, una pequeña cocina, una sala de estar y un baño), pero hasta estaría dispuesto a darles su cama para que duerman y él dormir en el sofá.

—Gustav —el rubio respondió al llamado y se encontró con los ojos felinos de su ex clavados en los suyos—. ¿Puedo ir a ver a los gemelos? —«Y a ti… », pensó el castaño—, ya sabes, quiero saber cómo se instalaran y puede que Bill tenga que tomar medicinas, yo soy bueno ayudándolo ya que tú no era tan paciente —él recalcó ese “tan” sin querer.

—Claro.

Los cuatro tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron hasta el lugar. Georg extrañamente no entró y dijo que debía hacer algo, y que en la tarde estaría ahí. Los gemelos solo entraron, encargaron a Gustav algunas medicinas y se instalaron en la habitación del rubio.

—No me vuelvas a asustar así —Tom se acostó al costado de Bill y le dio un beso—. Casi muero —exageró.

—Nunca más, pero admítelo, esto ha alejado a Simone unos metros, ya podemos… bueno ya sabes.

—No, aún estás débil, y oye, ¿por qué Geo no se habrá querido quedar? —Tom preguntó aquello con un gesto de frustración… se había perdido mucho del avance de Gustav (si es que había avanzado).

—No estoy débil, aun puedo —coqueteó y Tom intentó parar su ganas también—. Y yo creo que lo hacía para conocer donde vive Gustav, sé que ellos saldrán. Lo siento aquí —señaló su pecho y volvió a besar a su gemelo.

Era de mañana y para ello sería una cita nocturna al volver a sentir el amor cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron.


	11. Habla con él

**“El mejor tema de conversación es el de la nada, puedes improvisar, divertirte y jugar a inventar nuevas palabras”.**

_—Georg, quiero hablar contigo —después de almorzar, Gustav y él se sentaron a jugar con su PlayStation, diputándose una de las muchas peleas en el mortal combat. El rubio iba y venía, e incluso hacía ganar a Georg, cosa de por más extraña en su comportamiento._

_—¿Qué pasó, Gus? —preguntó, y segundos después los labios suaves de su mejor amigo le robaron un beso simple, dulce y amargo a la vez. Todo su cuerpo tembló, y sus extremidades perdieron fuerza, el castaño creyó estar hecho de gelatina y así, con sus pocas fuerzas, empujó a Gustav hasta alejarlo de su boca._

_No le dijo más, Gustav tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas sonrosadas, Georg en cambio estaba pálido, completamente airado y un poco patidifuso, quería golpear a su mejor amigo, ¡él no era gay!, pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que le siga besando y no fue aceptable, corrió todo lo que dieron sus piernas hasta su casa y no salió de ahí en dos semanas._

_Gustav iba a ver a los gemelos y les mandaba mensajes para Georg, este los recibía pero no los respondía. Estaba cohibido, sentía que si veía a Gustav una vez más le entrarían ganas de besarlo, tenía problemas… ¡estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo! Y lo peor es que ya lo había rechazado, no, lo peor era que era gay y no sabía cómo afrontar eso._

_—¿Aceptas estar conmigo entonces, Gus? —un año había pasado, y en Berlín se dijeron que era lo que sentían el uno para el otro, y al fin fueron una pareja formal._

—¡Sí quiero, Georg!

Sudado, con dolor de cuello y un poco sorprendido, despertó Gustav. Al momento de bostezar notó que ya era muy tarde, y que su estómago le reclamaba comida, pensaba en ir a pedir algunas pizzas, pero la puerta de su pequeño cuarto sonó; se estiró como podía mientras caminaba y la abrió.

—Hola —Georg estaba peinado como para ir a una cena e incluso se había echado perfume. A su lado Gustav parecía una especia de ogro maloliente, no se había bañado desde hace dos días y apestaba—, Gustav ¿crees que podamos salir a pasear y a hablar…?

No sabía qué decirle, ¿qué se suponía debía hacer? Tal vez Georg estaba ahí ara decirle que ya lo dejara de molestar o que… ¡no! Debía ser eso, no había otra alternativa que le diera esperanza—. Yo… no estoy en condiciones de salir, erhm, no lo malinterpretes, quiero pero no puedo salir… así —se señaló y luego bufó, estaba muy mal vestido, llevaba el pantalón pijama con un polo de Iron Maiden desteñido.

—No te preocupes —Gustav sonrió tras ver la sonrisa de su ex, esta vez la sonrisa no le era ocultada por nada. Era como verlo desnudo, y sí que lo había visto de ese modo muchas veces—. Puedo pasar por ti dentro de… ¿dos horas, tres? Primero, ¿qué hora es? —Georg sacó su móvil y comprobó que faltaba poco para las cinco—, te parece si paso por ti a las siete, ¿qué dices? Así te das tiempo de ponerte guapo —y sonrió burlón, Gustav hizo un ademán con los brazos.

—Yo nací guapo, solo que ahora estoy descuidadito —Georg se alejó sin despedirse y eso a Gustav le desesperó—, ¡espero no faltes Hagen, me emperifollaré y si faltas te mandaré violar! —cerró la puerta, Georg le hizo una mueca con la mano, una mueca que podía ser interpretada de múltiples maneras.

Pero no se dio tiempo de analizarlas, corrió todo lo que dieron sus pies hasta su cuarto, donde encontró a los hermanos acurrucados el uno con el otro, no les dio mucha importancia y buscó entre sus cajones un poco de ropa decente y cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, fue hasta el cuarto de baño, ¡si Georg quería hablar con él, bienvenido sea!

—Oye, Bill —Tom despertó con todo el barullo que Gustav creaba—. ¿Por qué Gustav está corriendo como si tuviese petardos en el trasero?

—Esta riendo como tonto, seguro es por Georg —respondió Bill.

—¿Es decir que…? ¿Al fin? —Bill no comprobó nada, solo le sonrío con mucha fuerza, y se envolvió en las sábanas de la cama abrazando a su gemelo—… ¿Cuál era el plan, Bill? Por favor dime, lo merezco —Tom lo miró con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas infladas, Bill se las apretó y le dio un beso lento.

—No hay un plan…

—¿Qué? —Tom estaba confundido, había seguido las reglas de su hermano: no hacer más de lo que se podía y no intentar cosas en vano—. Buena broma, ahora ya enserio.

—Bueno el plan era —Bill se acercó hasta su oído y se lo dijo despacio—: dejar que las cosas sigan su ritmo —Tom lo empujó muy despacio, esperando que lo que había oído sea una broma y que Bill estuviese a punto de reírse en su cara. Pero no, nada de eso pasó y comprendió que era la verdad.

—Torturé mi trasero pensando cuál era tu plan y tú me dices que no hay uno, ¡vaya juego! —Tom no evitó reírse, entonces ¿qué era lo que había seguido?—. Bibi, ¿no hay guía entonces? Quiero decir, ¿todo esto es una farsa? —Bill negó con la cabeza, sí había guía, siempre la había habido.

—La hay, pero no es como la de Georg. Esta la está haciendo Gustav solito; dijiste que parecía que no quería a Georg al darle esta guía a su ex; pero Gusti sufre y ese es su escarmiento. Creo que hay guía, no hay plan, y hay un buen castigo por ser tan mierda.

Ambos se callaron cuando vieron a Gustav entrando por el cuarto, ya vestido y con la laptop entre sus manos.

—Me he alistado en menos de una hora y me falta una para que Georg llegue —Tom chilló y gateó hasta el rubio, dejándole ver sus ojos llenos de emoción—. No me mires así, Tom —reclamó Gustav, girando el rostro a otro lado.

Bill salió al baño, dejando a su hermano y al rubio en la habitación.

Gustav abrió su cuenta en Facebook, y esperaba —muy dentro de si—, que no luciera tan abandonado. Tenía mensajes, muchos eran cadenas estúpidas y otros eran de gente que él “conocía” (y no era cierto, siempre le presentaban gente y él no sabía por qué se hacía de “amigos” si no era nada social); solicitudes de amistad y nada del otro mundo en las notificaciones.  

Bajó en sus noticias, Tom seguía mirando su cuenta personal, no lo incomodó, su mejor amigo podía aguantar lo que le aparecería por ahí, ¿por algo eran mejores amigos, no es así? Además que no ocultaba nada en Facebook, era una cuenta libre de la que no se cortaba al decir su contraseña. Georg la había tenido, pero desde que terminaron, Gustav cambió todas sus contraseñas y fue triste saber que desde ese momento se desconectarían; pero más triste fue cuando Georg borró la gran mayoría de sus fotos.

Una notificación le llegó justo en ese instante, el nombre de su ex con una estrellita al costado de su nombre le avisaba que el castaño había publicado algo en su estado.

_Georg Listing_ _se siente triste :’(_

_< /3 _

Gustav arqueó una ceja, ¿qué quería decir un signo de menor con una línea oblicua y un tres? ¿Acaso era un corazón? ¡Y una línea oblicua lo atravesaba! ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!

_A Gustav Schäfer le gusta esto._

—¿Qué haces? —el corazón del rubio dio un salto, y miró los ojos caramelo de Bill con escrutinio, quería gritarle pero ya había aprendido que esa no ser la solución.

—¿Eso quiere decir que un corazón está roto? —señaló la pantalla y se dejó que el menor de los gemelos se sentara junto a su hermano, ambos asintieron—. Pobre mi Geo, si bien tener un corazón roto es difícil, tenerlo atravesado por una línea oblicua desde ser peor —Bill y Tom se pegaron una palmada en la frente.

—¿Al menos quieres hablarle? —Gustav sonrió, sí quería.

**Gustav Schäfer:**

_Hola, amigo Georg._

**_Visto a las 6:30 pm_ **

Los gemelos explotaron a carcajadas y Gustav se puso rojo de la vergüenza, ¿por qué Facebook tenía que avisarle que había sido ignorado? Si al creador le dedicaran el visto nos sería nada divertido y lo quitarían.

—Eso dolió, seguro Georg se arrepintió de haberte invitado a salir —Tom lo dijo sin malicia, pero sin en son de broma, lastimosamente Gustav no lo entendió así y su puso pálido, de su anterior sonrojo no quedó nada salvo en las mejillas—. No te pongas así Gusti, no fue mi intención, fue una broma —aclaró, pero Gustav estaba triste otra vez.

Los gemelos no paraban de sorprenderse. Gustav parecía ser el niño que antes era: Sonriente, sensible y un poco frustrante a la hora de captar las ideas; pero demasiado claro a la hora de expresar lo que quería. No se pararon a pensar en qué hacer, ambos fueron y le abrazaron, dándole el apoyo moral que tanto necesitaba. No solo eran los mejores amigos de Georg, y por supuesto, Georg no era el único que había sufrido en todo ese transcurso.

Gustav también lo era, lo había sido siempre y todos se había olvidado de que aquella persona que conocieron antes seguía ahí, metido entre todas esas capas que él mismo había creado para protegerse, ser frío no era una opción, la costumbre creó una cascarón muy grueso que no dejaba ver al verdadero Gusti… al tierno.

Pero ese pasaje de su vida, y aunque Georg no regresara con él, le había servido; las lágrimas habían vuelto a caer por sus mejillas, y con ellas todas su frustraciones, todo aquello que había callado y el porqué de su actitud era un resultado frío de lo que había padecido y el cambio estaba ahí: En que ahora ya se podía apreciar a la persona lejos de ese mugroso cascarón.

Un grito calló los consuelos de los gemelos para con Gustav, los tres chicos pararon las orejas pues el grito llamaba a alguien.

—¡Gustav! —los tres se pusieron de pie, Bill y Tom avanzaron descalzos hasta la puerta, dudando si abrirla o no.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, esa voz era muy familiar para todos, más para Gustav—. No abras, y si abres, dame tiempo para ocultarme —pasaron segundos terribles, los gemelos se miraban entre sí, tampoco querían abrir, otro grito fue escuchado y ellos temblaron, parecía que estaban matando a alguien afuera.

Pero los gritos pararon y los tres amigos respiraron libremente, hasta que escucharon una conversación subida de tono.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí, maricón de mierda? —esa voz era la que había gritado el nombre del rubio con tanta insistencia.

—¿Eh? —y esa era la voz de Georg.

Gustav empujó muy suavemente a los gemelos y abrió la puerta, vio en la acera a Georg y mucho más allá a Franziska, su hermana mayor. La peor bruja de la historia, y estaba ebria.

—Gustav, te he estado llamando por días, ¡días! ¿Sabes cómo nos tienes a todos? —ella avanzó y empujó a  Georg, el castaño apretó los puños, era una mujer y él nunca golpearía una, pero deseaba en el fondo de su corazón que a la rubia le creciera un pene y así poder golpearla hasta hacerla botar los dientes.

Odiaba que las mujeres usaran eso como defensa, podían ser los seres más frustrantes de la tierra, pero claro, un hombre no podía desquitarse porque ellas eran el sexo débil, cómo odiaba que usaran ese recurso para maltratar a los hombres a su antojo. Y admitía que había hombres malditos, pero así como ellos, algunas mujeres también lo eran.   

—No entiendo qué vienes a buscar aquí, Fran —Gustav caminó hasta su hermana y la tomó de los hombros, se fijó en su apariencia, ese día no llevaba sus típicos tacones, tenía las deportivas puestas y eso le quitaba muchos centímetros, y Gustav le ganaba casi una cabeza.

Se miraron a sus ojos iguales y ella lo abofeteó.

—¿Te viniste a encontrar con Georg? —el mencionado tragó duro, su nuez subió y bajó, siempre había sido ella quien lo había despreciado, quien había hecho que se separen, la del plan maléfico para que su Gustav le terminara.

¡Y lo había logrado!

—¿A qué has venido? —Gustav tenía la marca roja de la mano de su hermana en su cara. Pero no se alejó, la sujetó con más fuerza de los hombros y la encaró—. Dime, ¿qué carajos haces aquí?

Ella no dijo nada, su mirada se alternaba entre los gemelos, Georg, el suelo y Gustav. Parecía perdida y un brillo de arrepentimiento centelló en sus ojos marrones, pero no duró mucho. Se revolvió y empujó a Gustav lejos. Siempre había sido una mujer tosca con él, era su mayor por tres años y unos cuantos meses, y desde que el rubio había sido un niño, había luchado porque nada le haga daño, de eso se encargaba ella en casa.

Siempre habían travesuras de hermana mayor, haciendo rabiar al rubio y a su —hasta esas fechas—, mejor amigo; nunca le agradó Georg, y cuando se enteró que ambos eran novios, pegó el grito al cielo, no los aceptó y fue ella quien delató a su hermano con su padre, no su madre. Ella se lo dijo y creyó que los alejarían, pero su padre no hizo más que golpearlo. Y desde ese día Franziska no quiso que esté con Georg e hizo hasta al imposible para que se separaran.

—Quiero que regreses. No puedes estar aquí, deja de arrastrarte por este imbécil —Georg bajó la cabeza, estaba rojo de la ira.

—¡Esta vez no Franziska, esta vez no! Yo no voy a permitir que por tu culpa me aleje de Georg, ¿piensas que me haré daño? ¿Qué será como cuando era un niño? No hermana, él es mi felicidad y si no lo entiendes será mejor que des la vuelta y te regreses a Hamburgo —se puso fuerte, y enfrentó a su hermana—. Hoy no.

La rubia avanzó hasta él, arrugó el entrecejo cuando le vio llorar, se sorprendió pero no hizo nada por parar el llanto.

—Y dime Gusti, ¿eres tú su felicidad? ¿Georg te sigue queriendo? Que yo sepa él te cambió, se fue con el rubio que tanto odiabas. Es un fácil.

Otra cachetada calló todos los ruidos, Gustav mantenía la mano alzada y Franziska la cara ladeada. Bill chilló cuando notó aquello, Gustav había golpeado a su hermana; Tom no perdió de vista al rubio, y pudo notar claramente el gesto de arrepentimiento.

 —Él ya me olvidó. —espetó, y se alejó de ahí, caminó tan rápido que incluso hizo tropezar a Georg.

¿Acaso podía decir que él seguía siendo la felicidad de Georg? ¿Y si no era cierto? ¡Estaba clarísimo! En los ojos de Georg no había nada salvo la sorpresa; ya no le quería y él sufría, sufría como no había hecho nunca. El golpe que le propinó a su hermana solo aumentó el dolor, jamás golpeó a su hermana, pese a saber que tenía mucha más fuerza que ella, jamás le tocó un pelo.

Pero algo creció en su interior cuando ella insultó a Georg, algo tan fuerte como el amor que seguía sintiendo por el castaño… tan fuerte como el rechazo de este mismo.

Gustav corrió calle abajo y Georg le siguió. Estaba oscuro ya y las farolas eran el único rastro de luz, pues las nubes cubrían a la luna; el frío creció cuando le vio sentado en la acera, con la cara metida entre sus rodillas. Por alguna extraña razón, a Georg no le dio ganas de llorar, era fuerte ya.

—Gustav… ¿te sientes bien? —el negó, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Ambos no dijeron nada más, el silencio parecía ser un abrazo para ambos, estaban juntos pero solos. Sentados en el borde una acera fría nadie hizo más que respirar pausadamente.

—Terminé con Andreas —Georg rompió el hielo y le dedicó una mirada tristona a Gustav, él continuaba con la cara enterrada en sus piernas—. Bueno, él me terminó a mí —y el rubio alzó el rostro descompuesto, pero con un atisbo de sorpresa—, dijo que me lo explicaría luego, se fue y solo dijo que ya no podía más —el castaño bajó la mirada, de repente la tristeza volvió y Gustav lo notó.

—¿De verdad te afecta… que ya no sean novios? Digo, se te ve muy triste —farfulló, decepcionado, en su interior no cabía la idea de Georg, el que había conocido, cambiando de pareja cada mes. Hasta quería darle un puñetazo—. Parece que en este corto tiempo, te importó mucho —Gustav hizo énfasis en la palaba “corto”, pero Georg era incapaz de notar esa congoja.

—Soy una mierda.

Y eso dejó desconcertado a Gustav—. ¿Eh? —solo eso pudo decir, Georg miró al cielo oscuro, sus pequeños ojos brillaron cual estrellas.

—Bueno, creo que soy terminable.

—¿Terminable? —arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—Sí, propenso a que me terminen, ya sabes, tú me terminaste después de largo años; Andreas luego de dos meses. Yo a eso lo consideraría que o soy una mierda muy apestosa y terminable o a que la gente me ve tan sexy que teme acercarse a mí —Gustav sonrió por inercia—. Y créeme, suena mucho más creíble la primera.

—En ese caso yo soy odiable —ambos se carcajearon sin ganas.

—No, tú eres querible. Yo… a mí nadie me aguanta —Gustav lo miró e intentó que Georg lo mirara, y se calló, sabía que su ex novio todavía no terminaba de hablar—. Cuando me terminaste dijiste: “Lo siento, Georg”, y te fuiste; estuve torturando mi corazón intentando saber qué era lo que sentías, porqué te disculpaste, entonces creí que la culpa de todo era tuya, que tú jodiste todo y yo fui el lastimado. La puta víctima.

—Tranquilo, Georg.

—Está bien —suspiró, tranquilizándose, de pronto su humor había subido y de la tristeza que había sentido, quería golpear a alguien—. Pero, ¿sabes? Yo también dañé esto, dañé todo creyéndote a ti el culpable, aceptando una ayuda sin pensar en ti, en que tú también necesitabas ese apoyo… Yo fui egoísta, ¡corrección! Lo soy, y por eso soy terminable, odiable, aborrecible, estupidable y todas las palabras inventadas que terminen en “able”, soy una mierda.

—Entonces eres mierdiable —Gustav corrió lejos de Georg, sumamente sofocado, todo lo que había dicho Georg terminó por crearle más ganas de golpear a alguien por puro gusto.

Georg estaba igual.

—¡Tú también lo eres! —gritó, corriendo tras él—. No te atrevas a huir, Gusti, te atraparé y te haré comer tierra.

—Inténtalo. —retó y corrió hasta uno de los tantos parque de Berlín.

La luna ya les hacía compañía, habían dejado atrás varios problemas, varias discusiones y mientras corrían como lo había hecho de niños, hablaron sin expresar ninguna palabra. Con sonrisas llenas de afecto bastaba. Al llegar al parque, Georg por fin atrapó a Gustav —y estaba muy sorprendido de que el rubio ya corriese muy rápido—, lo tiró al césped, y luego lo golpeó, Gustav le devolvió el golpe.

Ambos querían golpear a alguien, y que mejor que ellos mismos. Puñetazos, patadas, rasguños e incluso mordiscos fueron repartidos por cada parte de sus cuerpos. Y al final cosquillas, tantas que a Gustav le empezó a doler el estómago y a Georg el cuello.

—Golpeé a mi hermana —Gustav calmaba su agitada respiración—. Y no me arrepiento… mucho, creo que también soy mierdiable.

—Debes disculparte con ella, Franziska solo quiere protegerte.

—Pero me alejó de lo que más amé por eso.

_Amé…_

Georg se tensó, pero siguió riendo, disfrutando la compañía silenciosa. Después de todo para conversar no siempre se necesitan palabras.


	12. El tiempo lo dirá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escuchen esta canción mientras leen, si gustan :3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUa4Uqzt7lY  
> (amo esta versión, but hay una de estudio si gustan)

**“No es solo cambiar para volver, es cambiar para siempre. Cambiar para que el felices para siempre llegue”**

_“_ _Me dicen que el tiempo que se desliza es un cabrón, que de nuestras penas se hacen abrigos -[ **Carla Bruni (Quelqu'un m'a dit** )](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUa4Uqzt7lY)”_

Andreas citó a Georg en la cafetería, tenía el semblante triste, pero sentía que se liberó de una gran carga sobre sus hombros; sabía que quizás Georg no asistiría, pero sin embargo llegó diez minutos antes de lo acordado, para poder tomar un café y decidir si era lo correcto contarle sobre la carta.

—Viniste —Georg le sonrió forzado en respuesta, Andreas arqueó una ceja cuando notó el aspecto de su ahora ex novio; tenía la ceja herida y parte del labio roto—. ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó  muy angustiado.

—Créeme, con quien me peleé resulto mucho peor —Georg sonrió mordiéndose el labio herido, muy feliz, ¿quién podría estar feliz luego de recibir una golpiza?—. Y bien, ¿qué tenías que decirme?

—Lo siento —musitó. Georg apretó los puños bajo la mesa, demasiado disgustado por esas palabras—. Lo siento de verdad.

Andreas concentró su mirada en la gente que iba llegando al café, mucha gente los miraba con extrañeza, otras los ignoraban porque tenían cosas mucho mejores que hacer que observar a unos chicos homosexuales conversando. Era muy normal ya.

—¿Qué sientes? ¿El que me terminaras? Andy, yo soy el que lo siente; te traté muy mal, yo ya no sé ni lo que siento.

—No, no siento terminarte, no me disculpo por ello. Está bien, yo quise estar contigo, ¡eras mi platónico! Pero no salió como lo esperaba, tú sigues queriendo a alguien y yo no puedo ocupar su lugar, no soy Gustav, no pretenderé nunca serlo; me llamo Andreas, y si tú quieres enamorarte de alguien tiene que ser de mí, no de los “parecidos” que tengo con Gustav. Te quiero mucho como para enjaularte en esta relación, tú ya tienes pareja, estás destinado a ella y yo soy libre de volar a donde quiera.

Georg lo miró, y concentró sus ojos verdes en los azules del otro.

—Pero no malinterpretes esto, siempre serás mi más bonita experiencia, bueno, hasta que llegue alguien que no me haga fingir quien no soy —musitó, sonriendo.

—¿Entonces, porqué te disculpas?

—Yo no te regalé el bajo —las mejillas del rubio pasaron de un rosa a un rojo candente—. Yo no fui a ver a mi abuela el día que tu madre supo que eras gay, fui a la tocada a la que dijiste no debía ir. Yo mentí cuando dije que Gustav no había cambiado con nadie, salvo contigo, él cambió en todos los aspectos; y temí que te alejaras de mí si llegabas a saberlo.

Georg no se sorprendió, asintió y dejo que él continuara, pero Andreas estaba avergonzado, con la mirada buscaba un lugar en el que esconderse, pero solo encontró esos ojos verdes que le pedían una explicación concreta a lo que decía.

—Yo creí que si decía o hacía cosas que a ti te gustaran ibas a terminar queriéndome. Y me olvidé de que tú no has querido a nadie salvo a Gustav de _esa_ manera, ¿y sabes? ¡Lo sigues queriendo!

—No es verdad. —negó, sacudiendo la cabeza, repentinamente cabreado, no le gustaba de alegaran cosas que él trataba de no creer—. Deja decir eso, yo ya no le quiero, lo he olvidado.

—La gente puedo olvidar su número de cuenta, las fechas de cumpleaños y hasta de ponerse calzones, pero nadie olvida tan rápido a un amor, deja de mentirte —Georg abrió los ojos desmesuradamente,  sorprendido por el tono serio en la voz de Andreas—. No voy a permitir que me trates de estúpido, solo deja de negarlo, si hay algo que olvidaste fue de los sentimientos que jurabas, Gustav tenía por ti. ¡Él te quiere! ¡Te ama y con eso no puedo luchar! Deja de ser tan hijo de puta contigo mismo y admítelo.

Andreas recibió una cachetada, una floja, de esas que casi no duelen, pero que sirven para callar y rectificar. Pero él no lo hizo.

—Solo quería darte esto —el platinado sacó la carta de su pantalón, Georg arqueó una ceja, veía claramente un papel sucio, arrugado, que tenía la letra de… Gustav—, es de Gustav, para ti —él no esperó y se la arrancó de las manos, creyó que tenía que abrirla, pero se sorprendió de que no, Andreas ya le había hecho el trabajo—, la leí, lo siento.

Georg no esperó soledad, sacó la carta y la empezó a leer…

_Hola, supongo que no te lo esperas, pero deseo decirte cosas que no me salen de la boca, llevo tanto tiempo sin decir cosas como estas que hasta siento que ya no soy yo, he perdido de mi personalidad enigmática, bueno… ay no sé qué escribir._

_¿Sabes? El dependiente de la tienda me dijo que si ponía que te amaba como a nadie sería como decírselo a mi madre… y tuvo razón, pero yo quiero darte a entender algo que nadie te ha dicho (espero que nadie, de lo contrario me moriré de vergüenza); bien, empezaré diciéndote que lo siento, no sabes cuánto he llorado, y aquí entre nos (y espero que no estés leyendo esto frente a nadie, ¡y menos frente a los gemelos! Me acusarían de ser más gay que ellos), yo ya me había olvidado de qué era llorar. Te tenía tan “ganado” que perdí la costumbre de decirte que te amaba todos los días y lo siento muchísimo._

_Te alejé como a la peste (y no te ofendas), cuando la peste era yo. No, no planeo echarme toda la culpa, tú también la tuviste, me golpeaste e hiciste que mi brazo de dislocara y no pudiera ir al último ensayo de la banda donde iba a entrar y por la que dejé. ¡Fue como si lanzaras tu última moneada esperando ganar el premio y que tu moneda se caiga antes de llegar! Y aunque ahora me siento impotente, de toda la culpa, tú solo tienes el 20% (y no pongas esa cara, agradece que no le aumento al 30%); mi intención era ir tocar, que me aceptaran, y cuando ya esté dentro regresar contigo y enseñarle al mundo que yo era homosexual  y que nunca en mi vida me he avergonzado de ello._

_Y quería dejar en claro que tú eras mío… ahora suspiro, estás con ese rubio que siempre te quiso junto a él, y cuando hablé con ese rubio presumido (he pensado en comprarme contacto azules para que veas que en mí se ve mejor ese color), y aunque es muy difícil decir esto, admito que es un gran chico, puede que sea un imbécil, pero te quiere._

_Eso me pone verde, lo veo y digo ¿esa persona se ganó en unos cuantos días el lugar en el que yo estuve por años?, es inaceptable, será muy bueno pero te odié cuando te vi en el supermercado diciéndole “cariño”, sentí muy feo y fui a llorar. Lloré mucho, y mira lo que haces en mí, ¡yo ya no soy ese niño ridículo que lloraba cuando le decían gordo! Me fortalecí y creí que nada podría quebrarme._

_Nada, hasta que  te vi llorar por mi culpa._

_Nunca me gustó que lloraras, eres muy llorón y es frustrante porque yo no soy de consolar, ese es tu trabajo, Georgi. Poco a poco comprendí que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero quiero que tú intentes perdonarme. Sé que te gustan los detalles, y te compré un bajo, el que tanto querías hace años y yo no te compré porque peleamos, bien, yo te lo regalo y quiero que lo toques cuando quieras. No hace falta que digas gracias, pero espero ver alegría en tus ojos._

_Hace tanto que no veo ese gesto en tu rostro…_

_Comprendo que me odies… no, miento, no lo comprendo, se me hace difícil de asimilar, y espero remediarlo, quiero que estés a mi lado, te quiero demasiado como para perderte para siempre. Eres todo lo que siempre quise para mí, como un sueño, como una luz al final del túnel oscuro; solo tú puedes crear en mí este sentimiento de felicidad y de tristeza, tan solo tú y tu forma de ser, te… amo._

_¿Cuánto se necesita para disculparme y lograr que me disculpes? No creo acabar nunca, te quiero tanto que a veces me digo que no te merecí, que solo te traté mal, me puede la angustia mientras escribo esto; no me siento yo si no estás conmigo, te hiciste como mi mitad ¡no!, tú ya eras mi mitad; algo como esa leyenda donde las almas gemelas son separadas y siempre se lucha para poder tenerla. Los gemelos nacieron con el otro, pero luchan casi todos los días; en cambio, yo me puse una lucha innecesaria cuando yo tenía ahí, frente a mis ojos._

_Creo necesitar otras gafas._

_¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que nunca, aunque terminemos (mira qué irónico), nos dejaríamos solos, que si yo te necesitaba o si tú me necesitabas, estaríamos siempre el uno para el otro? Yo sí me acuerdo, porque me sentí tan feliz al sentir que pese a todo, siempre me ibas a apoyar. Y veía tan lejana esa hipótesis del rompimiento._

_Joder, esto se vuelve largo y la tarjeta se acaba._

_Yo… solo quería hacerte saber esto, y hasta vergüenza me dará volver a leer lo que escribo, qué difícil es expresar mis sentimientos, llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, supongo que estoy oxidado. Veamos, espero la leas y me mires como antes. No importa si no regresamos (no, la verdad sí me importa), yo solo quiero darte esto._

_¡Te amo, Georg Listing!_

_Atte. El oso sensualón (y lo repito, espero que nadie lea esto contigo porque moriré de vergüenza si alguien más sabe el apodo de nada más tú sabes decirme)_

_PD: Te amo._

—¿Y tú la leíste? —él asintió—, ¿el bajo me lo dio Gustav? —Andreas volvió a asentir—, ¿por qué leíste esta carta en lugar de dármela?

—Quería romperla —fue sincero—, pero luego de leerla, debía dártela, es tuya, ahí están plasmados los sentimientos de Gustav.

—Me voy —Georg no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, no estaba ni serio, ni pensativo. Estaba tan inexpresivo que Andreas temió que fuera a hacer algo tonto.

—Solo te diré una cosa más, Georg —el castaño se estaba alejando de él, y fue hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta, dispuesto a salir, de ser posible, volando del lugar—. ¡Gustav te sigue amando! —gritó Andreas, pero Georg no cambió su expresión y solo caminó hasta la calle a tomar un taxi.

***

—Pero ustedes son dos brutos, ¿cómo se le ocurre golpearse? Hay más formas de disfrutar una salida, créeme Gusti —Tom sujetaba un pedazo de carne cerca al ojo morado de Gustav, su hermano terminaba de curar la herida de la ceja—, listo, ¿qué se dijeron?

Gustav sostenía entre sus manos una bolsa de hielo, apretándola suavemente sobre su lateral derecho, estaba desnudo de los pantalones para arriba.

—Me dijo que él era terminable —rió al recordar aquello—, y que yo era querible; ¿entiendes? ¡Soy querible!

—No entiendo… —Tom hizo un puchero—. ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre? ¡Seguro que Georg te golpeó la cabeza, te has quedado sin neuronas!

—Ay qué risa, Tom, mira cómo me río.

—No es broma, hombre.

Bill levantó la mirada seria hacia los dos—. ¿Qué pasó ayer, Gustav? —preguntó, colocando una trapito medio húmedo sobre la herida.

—Georg terminó con Andreas, ¡y no le afectó que le terminara ese rubito estúpido! Él nunca lo quiso, y eso me hace sentir feliz, soy una patán por alegrarme, pero ¿entienden? No le quiere.

Los gemelos voltearon cansados, nunca entenderían en concreto a Gustav, él era muy complejo, no era parecido a Georg, no solía abrirse con rapidez y tampoco callaba cuando hablaba de más, y los gemelos, en su intento de doctora corazón, nunca lograron saber qué hacer con él.

—Voy a preparar el almuerzo —Bill bostezó, Tom había traído varias cosas para que su luciera en la cocina.

Pero la cocina no era su fuerte, no, de hecho, no sabía ni cocinar.

—¡Tom, ven ayúdame a prender esta puta hornilla! —gritó exasperado, él solía cocinar cosas rápidas en el microondas, y cuando era muy necesario prender la estufa, llamaba a Tom, él era más bueno en la cocina aunque no sabía hacer muchas cosas.

Gustav se carcajeó.

—¡Eres una mala esposa, Bill! —gritó, en medio de la risa, Bill gruñó fuertemente.

—Más vale que cierres tu boquita, porque si no te dejaré el otro ojo morado —amenazó, sacando las latas de duraznos en jugo que Tom trajo, se le hizo agua la boca, y se preguntó si Gustav quería almorzar duraznos… ¿se podía almorzar duraznos?

Continuó sacando cada bolsa, algunas verduras, pasta, queso, frutas en trocitos, leche, huevos, condones, jugos en lata…

«¡CONDONES!», quiso gritar, pero se puso rojo de la ira al contener su mal humor, quería gritarle a Tom que cómo era posible que mezclara _eso_ con la comida.

—¡Tom Kaulitz! —Bill demandó la presencia de su hermano en la cocina, y él, aun sonriendo a lo que Gustav le estaba contando en la sala, si dirigió hasta Bill con una gran sonrisa en los labios, misma que se borró al ver el gesto de rabia en el rostro de su hermano.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —el moreno del señaló los dos paquetitos de condones en las bolsa—, uh Bill, ¿por qué metes eso en la comida? —cuestionó, con la mano en la nuca—, no es sexy si lo miras desde otra perspectiva…

—No te hagas, ¿por qué compraste eso, eh? ¿Y por qué están en la bolsa de la compra? No sé si debo golpearte o…

—Yo no los metí —se defendió, Bill estaba por preguntar, con sarcasmo claro, quién había sido—. Mira la boleta —Tom le tendió el papelito y Bill lo revisó, había todo tipo de comida, agua (y que por cierto no había visto ni una botella), algún dulce (que seguro Tom se había comido en el camino), pero ningún preservativo—, ¿ya me crees? Seguro la señorita que me empaquetó  las cosas,  metió las del papacito de mi costado por equivocación.

—¿Pa-pacito? —preguntó, con la vena de los celos latiéndole—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo al costado de él? —Tom no pareció notar su tono.

—Comprando duh, él me ayudó a encontrar una caja casi vacía, y yo le guardé lugar, su nombre era… ¡Danniel! No… Juan, ¿o era Petunio? —Tom bajó las cejas intentando recordar el nombre del chico que le había ayudado—, no me acuerdo, pero sí era muy guapo, seguro se confundieron sus condones, pobrecito…

—Pobrecitos mis cuernos, que cada vez crecen más —Bill empezó a cortar las verduras con velocidad, indignado de la falta de cuidado de su hermano, Tom era tan despistado que seguro no había notado que el tipo estaba ligando con él.

—Oye… el papacito es heterosexual —Tom puso las manos en las caderas, tratando de que Bill dejara de estar cabreado. Bill volteó con el ceño fruncido y pegó su rostro al de su hermano.

—SI yo fuera heterosexual, y Dios me libre, dudaría tremendamente si una persona como tú se me cruzara por el camino, ¿entiendes? Te estaban ligando, pero eres tan tú que ni cuenta.

—Paranoico. Era hetero, no le noté su aura gay.

—¿Ahora los gays tenemos aura? —Tom asintió con la cabeza erguida—, oh pues, disculpe usted… señor detector de auras homosexuales. Mis cuernos y yo, estamos cocinando con la poca dignidad que nos queda.     

Gustav observaba con una sonrisa guasona en la cara, él había sido quien puso los condones ahí, solo por hacerle una broma a Tom, quien con el rostro inocente intentaba averiguar la forma de disculparse sin dañar su orgullo.

***

Georg leía la carta por decimoquinta vez, y todavía no podía creerlo, tenía el bajo sobre sus piernas, lo sujetaba con tanto amor, se lo había dado la persona que más consideraba en el mundo y se la había dado por su perdón, pero no estaba seguro si perdonarlo o no, ¿se lo merecía?

Se golpeó la frente con el papel arrugado, él no merecía dudar, había perdido el privilegio de la duda cuando se metió con Andreas, tal y como Franziska le dijo… era un fácil, y él que siempre había sido alguien íntegro, que solía desaprobar esos comportamientos de cambiar de pareja cada mes, él que se juró de un solo hombre, ¡bien dicen! No le escupas al cielo que puede caerte en la cara…

Releyó las partes que más le gustaban de la carta, y se preguntó si eran ciertas, si esa no era una broma y al final saldría dañado, temió que su corazón roto fuese arreglado por la misma persona que lo rompió con el único fin de destruirlo para siempre. Pero… ¿no se suponía que estaba arrepentido y que pedía perdón? Entonces estaba en él disculparlo, pero era tan difícil.

Gustav no había puesto escusas en la carta, le tendió la verdad con un toque de azúcar para que no resultara tan amarga, pero el golpe bajo no le resultó menos doloroso, sí era verdad que le terminó por entrar a esa banda, era verdad que se había vuelto frío, era muy cierto que no le expresaba sus sentimientos como antes.

—¿Geo? —su abuela entró en su habitación, llamándolo para que baje a almorzar, se mordió el labio al notar el rostro triste de su nieto—, ¿qué pasa, cariño?

—Abue, estoy confundido.

—Solo dime que no eres gay —bromeó, sacándole una sonrisa al rostro triste de su nieto—. Es por Gustav, ¿verdad? —él asintió, mostrándole la carta, dándole permiso de leerla. Pero Helem no la leyó, alejó tácitamente el papel y le abrazó, solo como una abuela hace—, ¿qué te dijo?

—Nada… —murmuró, aspirando el aroma a abuelita en el cuello de Helem—. Bueno, no lo dijo, lo escribió.

—¿Y eso es malo? —Georg asintió y luego negó—. Cariño, cuando yo era joven, tuve varios novios, pero solo uno logró hacerme palpitar el corazón con cartas de promesas que luego se encargó de cumplir. En ese tiempo el servicio militar era obligatorio, y él iría a la guerra, yo sufrí tanto, pero cuando llegó sano y salvo, sentí que cada carta, cada letra enviada no era por el simple hecho de saber del otro, sino que significaba algo mucho más allá, el amor también puede ser leído, el amor se expresa de tantas maneras que es quizás de todo, menos malo —Georg tragó saliva—. Así que siéntete bien de recibir una carta, diga lo que diga, sé que Gustav la envió con amor.

—¿Y si no es así? —Helem arqueó una ceja, creando más arrugas en su frente—. Es que es agridulce.

—La vida lo es, Georg. No todo sale como uno quiere, pero sí como debe ser. ¿Crees en el destino? —Georg asintió—. Bien, hay varios caminos trazados para ti, muchos que quieres recorrer y otros que no, solo basta con una acción y el camino que tenías enfrente se borra y quedan otros. Así que si crees lo que dice la carta, irás por un camino; y si no, irás por el otro. Recuerda que no es el fin de todo, siempre habrá nuevos caminos.

—Pero yo quiero… —Georg tragó saliva, no sabía qué quería.

—Tú tranquilo, corazón. Lo que decidas estará bien —ella besó la frente se nieto y fue hasta el umbral de la puerta—, y baja a almorzar o tu madre te traerá de la oreja —Georg le sonrió, asintiendo en medio de un suspiro.

Ya sabía qué hacer.

***

—Son unos tragones —Gustav sujetaba dos tazas de té en sus manos, iba directo a la sala donde los gemelos se quejaban del dolor de estómago.

Al final, Tom fue quien cocinó y con ayuda de Bill hicieron una pasta simple pero deliciosa. Gustav se comió dos platos, pero los gemelos se excedieron, comieron hasta terminar toda la olla y quisieron hacer más; como resultado tenían indigestión y lo peor de todo es que ninguno quería tomar alguna pastilla, Gustav, haciendo memoria, hizo un té que una de sus Nanas le hacía cuando él se indigestaba.

—Gracias —Bill sorbió un poco del té y luego se quejó porque estaba caliente.

—No son unos niños como para estar soplándolo antes de que se lo tomen —tenía la música alta, como a Gustav le gustaba, un concierto de Queen, donde Roger Taylor se lucía en la batería—. Extraño mi batería —dijo, formando un puchero con sus labios.

Tom corrió al baño sin avisar, Bill quería reírse de su mala suerte pero se sentía tan hinchado que no se podía permitir ni una carcajada. Gustav negó con la cabeza, desaprobando su anterior actitud, se ahorró el “se los dije”, pues eso no haría sentir mejor a los hermanos.

Gustav tarareó un par de canciones, imaginando que tenía dos baquetas en sus manos. Bill caminó tambaleándose hasta la cocina, quería servirse otro poco de té. Ninguno de los gemelos escuchó la puerta, Gustav sí, y supo, por la forma de tocar la madera, que era Georg…

Su corazón paró, le puso pausa a la música en su laptop, y con pasos lentos, verificó si de verdad era Georg. De repente el malestar que aquejaba a los hermanos llegó a él, pero estaba seguro que no era una indigestión. Era algo peor, el peso del corazón roto. Empezó a sudar, ¿qué quería Georg ahí?

Tres golpes más a la puerta y un ladrido, Gustav se cuestionó si el pequeño perrito de Georg estaba junto a él. «Bola de pelos», pensó, recordando el dolor de la mordida que le había propinado hace días.

—Ya va —murmuró, tomando el pomo de la puerta y estrujándolo en sus manos temblorosas. Finalmente la abrió y sintió su mundo caerse cuando Georg le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una de esas en las que te dan a entender que seguidamente habrá un ultimátum—. Ho-hola, Geo, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó, fijando su mirada en la desordenaba y pequeña habitación—. ¿Y los gemelos? —Gustav estaba por contestar, pero Tom salió justamente del baño y encontró su mirada vidriosa (después de haber vomitado sin querer), con la de Georg. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y fue a abrazarle.

—¡Georg! ¿Cómo estás? —Bill también apareció y fue directo a saludar al castaño. No había tenido tiempo de hacerlo luego de la pelea que presenció, ni siquiera le habían dicho “hola” el día anterior.

—Hola, estoy bien, vine a hablar con Gustav —dijo, mirando al rubio que aún seguía en el umbral de la puerta, haciendo rabiar a Georg Junior, su cachorro.

—¿Hablar como las personas normales hacemos o se sacarán la mierda como ayer? —Georg sonrió y contagió el gesto al rubio, aunque en lo mínimo le causó gracia que Tom mencionara aquello.

—Hablar —murmuró como respuesta.

Los hermanos entendieron que su presencia estaba sobrando, los miraron por última vez y emprendieron camino hasta la cocina, Bill necesitaba darle un poco de té a Tom y dejar que las palabras fluyan entre sus amigos.

En la pequeña sala, Gustav miraba nervioso al cachorro, quien muy obediente a la orden de su dueño, se sentó sobre los azulejos, sacando la lengua y cerrando los ojos, sumamente relajado, en el fondo él quería también estar relajado, pensar con la cabeza fría en qué contestar cuando Georg empezara a hablar. Pero ninguno hablaba, Gustav estaba tan entretenido mirando al pequeño perro y Georg revisaba cada espacio del lugar, que incluso se olvidaba de lo que venía a hacer.

En el estante (el único) que parecía ser de un material rentable, había una foto grande, estaban ellos de pequeños, y atrás, los gemelos haciendo gestos graciosos; Georg sonrió, no recordaba nada de ese día, y se sorprendió, pues los cuatro parecían tan felices. Quizás y en ese tiempo solo había recordado cosas malas.

La reticencia del silencio terminó por hacer bostezar a Gustav, el cachorro lo imitó.

—Bonita casa —dijo Georg, harto del mutismo.

—Es fea —contestó, tomando al cachorro entre sus manos y poniéndolo sobre sus piernas, extrañamente la bola de pelos se dejó acariciar.

—Lo es —ambos se carcajearon, pero el silencio volvió.

Gustav tenía tanto miedo a lo que Georg querría decirle que el silencio atravesó su garganta, impidiéndole soltar alguna palabra. El castaño sacó de su apretado bolsillo una hoja.

Esperen, él reconocía esa hoja.

Sus orejas empezaron a quemarle, y sin darse tiempo a meditarlo con la cabeza fría, como dijo antes, su rostro ya estaba como un tomate maduro, empezó  respirar cortito y rápido, creyendo que en algún momento le daría un ataque de pánico y tendría que ser llevado al hospital.

Era su carta, la carta que él creyó perdida, la carta en la que él dijo todo lo que sentía.

—Yo… —susurró, tan bajo que Georg no lo escuchó.

—Es muy bonita —él dejó la carta en el sillón, y Gustav, avergonzando la tomó, quería romperla, ya no recordaba ni lo que había puesto ahí textualmente, pero si recordaba que le daba mucha vergüenza expresarse así frente a Georg—. La leí muchas veces.

—Oh… ¿qué bien? —preguntó, tragando saliva, apunto de atragantarse con esta misma.

—Oye, no actúes como si te arrepintieras, que… a mí me gustó mucho.

Gustav levantó la mirada hasta su ex novio, ahí estaba ese brillo especial, ese “lo siento pero solo me gustó”. No dijo nada más, empezó a leer la carta que él mismo escribió, y se sorprendió al verle —sobre las manchas de tierra y agua sucia—, varias gotitas que él podía diferenciar como lágrimas, ¿Georg había llorado?

—Estuve pensando —Georg se puso fuerte, su ex novio no hablaría al menos que él no le diera un empujón—, y se siente extraño decirlo después de todo lo que pasé, pero ¿te das cuenta? Si miramos al futuro desde esta perspectiva lo mejor es decirnos adiós para siempre, y haciéndonos un favor, nunca volvernos a ver. Así tú conseguirías una pareja y yo también.

Gustav dejó al perrito sobre el suelo. «A eso vino», pensó, con las lágrimas trepando por su garganta.

—Eso es… —Gustav no soltó lágrimas, su garganta estaba tan seca que le era tan difícil expresarse, y decirle “está bien, lo entiendo, no me perdonarás y yo debo largarme de tu vida. Gracias”—. Eso es muy complicado.

Respiró hondo, dispuesto a acabar con esa dolorosa conversación… esa triste despedida. Pero Georg le rodeó en un abrazo protector, impidiéndole que diga palabra. Gustav tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca con un “vete” a punto de salir.

—Pero estamos en el presente y…  alguien me dijo que me seguías amando —Georg acariciaba su espalda, en una caricia que no había compartido con nadie después de su rompimiento—. ¿Es posible, Gus? Dime, quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

Gustav no dijo nada, estaba feliz por el abrazo protector que las manos frías de Georg le propinaban a su espalda desnuda. No pudo ahogar uno de sus largos suspiros y terminó amoldándose al pecho musculoso del castaño. Hasta ese instante, todas las veces que lo había extrañado se hicieron pequeñas, lo tenía a su lado, abrazado a él. Pegó su cabeza a su pecho y escuchó el suave palpitar de su corazón tranquilo.

—Perdóname —musitó contra sus pectorales.

—No puedo —Gustav levantó la mirada hasta los ojos cálidos que lo miraban, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su boca por la respuesta—. Pero creo que lo haré con el tiempo, ¿así se cura una herida, verdad Gusi? —eso a Gustav lo hizo sentir la misma daga que sintió cuando fue a ver a Georg al aeropuerto—. Pero cuando logre hacerlo quiero que tú estés conmigo, siempre.

Gustav apretó a Georg cuando lo vio llorar, su novio era muy sentimental. Las lágrimas de Georg contagiaron a sus ojos pequeños, en ese preciso instante supo que esta vez iban a estar juntos, porque ya había bastado con el sufrimiento de ambos en el tiempo que habían pasado separados. A veces las palabras simples que usó  cuando le terminó calaban en su corazón hasta hacerlo doler; pero tener a su castaño junto a él le aliviaba y juraba, por el tiempo que había llorado sin Georg a su lado para consolarlo, que esta vez nunca lo dejaría ir.

—Te amo —Gustav se acercó a Georg y le puso el anillo de compromiso que traía en el bolsillo cada día como amuleto frente a sus ojos llorosos.

El «acepto» que Georg susurró contra el hombro de Gustav, bastó para estos se abrazaran hasta quedar muy pegados sobre el sofá maltratado del rubio.

Tom se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de cocina, con los ojos levemente más grandes y el labio inferior ligeramente a fuera. Su hermano lo abrazó por la espalda y se dejó empalagar con la escena de amor. Los gemelos suspiraron.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Bill? —Tom se volteó hasta deshacer el agarre de su hermano y acercar sus narices iguales—. Se acabó… —dijo, refiriéndose a las guías. En el fondo se había divertido mucho y que eso acabara le fastidiaba, ¿qué iban a hacer entonces?

—No lo creo —le guiñó el ojo a su hermano. Tom comprendió que no se terminaban, pero el sufrimiento de los G’s sí. Miraron por unos cuantos segundos más a sus mejores amigos y luego imitaron el beso que Georg y Gustav compartían.

_“Sin embargo alguien me dijo… que me amabas aún - **Carla Bruni (Quelqu'un m'a dit)** ”_

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta este punto del fic!  
> Besitos geis -3-


End file.
